Kyoko's baby bother!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Kyoko is called back to LME while acting as the Heel siblings for 'Tragic Marker' she knows something must be wrong, but she never expected that something to be in the form of a 6 month old brother and the loss of her career! What's going to happen now? is there anyway to save herself from this cruel twist of fate? friends, family and love aplenty.#ON HIATUS#
1. The tragic marker

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :)**

**What can I say I know I'm still writing 'Living for her'**

**but today I got left with my friends**

**6 month old son Riley,**

**Now anyone that has children will know just what its like to have more**

**than just your own to look after**

**and it got me thinking what would Kyoko do if**

**ever forced into the situation herself.**

**I thought this had some exciting prospects as it ran through my head**

**so I decided to just run with it :)**

**at some points I will be changing what language is spoken it will be clearly marked with**

**(E) for English if not marked they are speaking Japanese.**

**Enjoy...**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The visitor in Lory's office finished her statement. As he watched her casually across his desk, he wondered how this was going to work out and if the plan he had been formulating in his head could ever come to work. But he had to do something. After all of the problems and troubles Mogami-san had dealt with in her life, he was not going to allow this one to hurt her further.

"OK, I understand the situation and I will happily call Mogami-san to come join us. If you don't mind waiting I can call her right now." the woman just nodded her acceptance as Lory reached for his phone. He knew they were filming 'Tragic Marker' today, he just hoped Setsu had her phone on hand.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

***vvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv***

The phone in Setsu's pocket was vibrating, making her body shake slightly as it took her a few moments to realise what was happening. Looking at the caller ID, her heart skipped. Cain was still on the set as they were filming a more complicated scene. It would be awhile before they would be done completing it.

Turning to a stage hand nearby she approached him,

"Tell my Nii-san I've had a call I needed to take and I will be back." she didn't even wait for a reply as she turned and walked away from the shocked young man. As long as he told her beloved Nii-san she honestly didn't care if Nii-san beat him up for her speaking to him, her Nii-san was her everything.

"Hello, boss." she said as she walked out of the studio door and it shut behind her. Keeping her character as the president would understand.

"Hello Mogami-san, there is something urgent I need to speak with you about so I'm sending Sebastian to pick you up right away. Please be ready and waiting for him outside as it is a matter of urgency for which I need to speak to you." the tone of his voice made it clear there was no room for argument as she took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. Her inner Kyoko was screaming, apologising, and begging, but Setsu would never do that.

"OK, boss I will be waiting for him, this better be important, you know how Nii-san hates it when I leave." she answered as Setsu, even though her true self was slipping into despair.

"OK, well as long as you're waiting, I don't even mind if he insists on coming too but I need you back here as soon as possible Mogami-san." she flicked the phone shut and stood for a moment. She hadn't broken character and she wouldn't do so now, she was Setsu.

_I AM SETSU._

With that final thought her character settled as she re-entered the studio. The scene must have been completed satisfactorily, as she could see Cain bearing down on the stage hand she had told she was going to take a call.

"Nii-san, are you trying to make friends?" she teased as she walked over to the large scary looking man dressed in black. Scars and cuts marred his face as his haunting grey eyes shone through.

"What were you doing Setsu, you know you're not to leave without telling me. Why tell this scum?"he scowled down at the young stage hand who she figured was pretty close to wetting himself, being the one to take the brunt of Cain's anger.

"I had a call from boss, he said I have to return to base now and he's sending a car to pick me up." she used their keywords they had set up for this event so he would know that President Lory needed her to return to LME. The fact he was doing this during filming when they were both heavily under cover meant it was serious.

"OK, well I'm coming with you." he said turning and walking over to the director to tell him he was leaving,

_NO, NO, NO, DON'T DO THAT! REN, YOU NEED TO SHOOT THE FILM._

Her inner Kyoko was screaming out, but Setsu just put on a little happy smile as she walked and collected all of their things from the dressing room. When she got back from grabbing their few things, there seemed to be some commotion going on by the director.

"**YOU CAN NOT JUST WALTZ OUT WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, YOU ARRIVE LATER, YOU TAKE FOREVER TO DO ANYTHING! THEN YOU DECIDE YOU ARE LEAVING HALFWAY THROUGH A SHOOT? WHAT TYPE OF HALF ASSED PROFESSIONAL ARE YOU?" **Screamed Murasame-san as he pointed directly at Cain. She walked over, her heels clicking as she watched the director try and calm down the aggravated actor.

"**HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LET HIM JUST DO THIS? HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO GET AWAY WITH THIS? EVEN IF HE IS FOREIGN, THIS IS JUST WRONG DIRECTOR AND HE HAS ALREADY HAD LOADS OF TIME OFF!" **The director knew exactly who Cain was and the reasons he had taken those so called days off was because he was trying to fit his hectic schedule into those few days so he could be here at all.

"Nii-san, the car will be waiting for us." she called as she stepped up beside him taking his hand in her own as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm sorry director but its a family emergency, we must be going." without even a look she pulled Cain away from the director and Murasame. He wasn't worth Setsu's time because he was nowhere near her brother's standards.

It was a sedate black limo that was waiting for them just outside the studio. Sebastian, dressed in a full black suit with dark sun glasses, opened the door for them as they slid into the back seat. The fully tinted windows blocked them from view as Ren turned to Kyoko.

"What's the matter, Mogami-san? What did the president say?" she slowly shook her head. Falling out of character herself, she let her anxiety show. She wouldn't look at him. Because of her damn sister role he was yet again going to be talked down upon as Cain Heel for being unprofessional and she hated herself for it.

"He just said it was an urgent matter and I must return immediately, I was still acting Setsu and I said I would have to be quick as my dear Nii-san didnt like me gone for long. He said it didn't matter if you came too as long as I came immediately." Ren could feel the depressed aura that was starting to seep from her. As Setsu she wouldn't care about the people they had just left hanging back at the studio, but as Kyoko she would be feeling it very deeply.

"Don't worry Mogami-san, we only had one more scene for me to shoot today and it's not like I can't do it another day. Murasame-san just likes causing trouble for us is all." he watched her look more dejected as he tried to comfort her.

"And it would've looked strange if I had let you go alone as I don't let Setsu out of my sight. Anyway I don't think the director minded he just said it was fine." she finally looked at him full in the eyes,

"Even though the director knows who you are, he is scared when you're in your role you know that, right Tsuruga-san?" she had him there. He didn't think there was anyone on set who wasn't scared of him, it just shocked him that she wasn't the slightest bit scared of him even after everything that had happened during their time as the Heel siblings.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san but I was worried about you also, if the president has called you during our time as the Heel siblings it must be something very important and I hope as he has already said it is OK for me to accompany you that you will let me do so?" the true deep concern in his voice lessened her anxiety slightly as she looked up at him,

"I would very much like that Tsuruga-san." she really meant it, she would feel better if she had him there with her. For some reason she felt she would be calmer knowing he was by her side. Sebastian slid open the connecting portal to the driver.

"Tsuruga-sama, Mogami-san, there are clothes for you both if you would please."

They both just nodded as they used the little screen curtain to separate the back area into two separate compartments, she changed into the simple jeans and red V-neck jumper plus red pumps. Taking off her pretend piercings and wig, she placed them all safely in the bag her clothes had come from. Then,using the small vanity mirror and make-up removal wipes, she took off her make-up.

"Tsuruga-san are you ready?" she asked as she rested her hand on the connecting curtain.

"Please Mogami-san it's OK." she pulled back the curtain as Ren was finishing buttoning up his fresh white shirt, she blushed slightly, seeing his well toned muscles rippling. As his large fingers fastened the buttons she stared at the bit of his chest that she had just seen, remembering walking in on him in the shower she blushed deeper. Trying to hide her embarrassment she turned her attention out of the window, they would be arriving at LME very soon.

"Mogami-san would you mind?" looking across at Ren she found him trying to hold his own little vanity mirror whilst trying to remove the fake scars from his face. His puppy dog level was just at level one, but she just couldn't help smiling at him.

"Come here you big baka" she said with her sweetest smile as if she were still Setsu and he Cain, but surely she was out of character now, Ren thought as she knelt in front of him and started to peel away the fake tissue. He looked into her now golden eyes. God how he loved those eyes, he could stare into them all day and lose himself entirely, the small smile that was still playing across her lips was melting him. She had called him a big baka almost affectionately, but he didn't want to mention this nor did he want her to take it back.

She was so gentle, if he closed his eyes he could even imagine she was caressing him. The smile he gave her made her shiver. It was one of his true gentle smiles, the one that would break any girls heart if only he didn't cover it up with the gentleman smile he always seemed to show.

She had just finished removing his make-up when they pulled into the underground car park for LME. Thanking Sebastian, they walked straight to the elevators and went directly to the presidents floor.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

***Knock Knock Knock***

Lory looked up as the three polite Knocks sounded.

"**ENTER" **he called as the young copper haired, Golden eyed girl entered followed closely by the tall, dark haired, brown eyed man. Lory smiled to himself, he knew he would not be able to let her come alone.

"Ah Mogami-san, Ren-san please take a seat" he watched the woman's eyes light up as he mentioned Ren's name, he watched as Kyoko sat on the edge of the sofa whilst even though there was three chairs free Ren chose to sit down next to Kyoko.

"Mogami-san this may come as a big shock to you but I am going to be blunt, your mother passed away 3 weeks ago in a car crash with her current husband. This lady here is Yuka Maiko, she is from child services. With the death of your mother and with you being under age it has been decided that your younger brother will be placed in your care until you reach the age of 18 in 7 months time or until you are adopted."

All eyes in the room focused on Kyoko as she struggled to take in exactly what the president was telling her.

** }~~~~**

**Well what do we think?**

**Have a good enough concept for you to want more?**

**I am for the first time going to wait for reviews from you before I continue so let me know what you think :) I promise I have a good plot with twists and turns along the way**

**so please**

**comments and reviews please :)**


	2. Her life laid bare

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I do not own Skip beat if I did god only knows where we would be at in the story now XD**

**Hello :)**

**What can I say I know I'm still writing 'Living for her'**

**but today I got left with my friends**

**6 month old son Riley,**

**Now anyone that has children will know just what its like to have more**

**than just your own to look after**

**and it got me thinking what would Kyoko do if**

**ever forced into the situation herself.**

**I thought this had some exciting prospects as it ran through my head**

**so I decided to just run with it :)**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Mogami-san this may come as a big shock to you but I am going to be blunt. Your mother passed away 3 weeks ago in a car crash with her current husband. This lady here is Yuka Maiko, she is from child services. With the death of your mother and with you being under age it has been decided that you your younger brother will be placed in your care until you reach the age of 18 in 7 months time or until you are adopted"

All eyes in the room focused on Kyoko as she struggled to take in exactly what the president was telling her.

"Oh." was the only sound that came from her lips as Maiko looked on, stunned. She could not believe how this man had so bluntly stated the death of her own mother to her like he was just relating a fact of life. But as she opened her mouth to object to his treatment of the young girl her own question startled her even more.

"I have a younger brother?" Maiko stared at the teenage girl who had just made this statement. She had been warned this was to be a difficult case but she was not expecting this at all. How could she not bat an eyelid when she had just been told her mother was dead, but was shocked by something as simple as a sibling which of course she would have already known about.

"Yes you do, he is 6 months old and called Toru." she watched, stunned as the young girl nodded.

"That's a nice name." was her only comment as the tall actor next to her squeezed her hand in her lap.

_What the hell kind of reaction was this? Maybe the girl was in shock. Well, considering how this foolish man had just blurted it out to her like that, anyone would be shocked. But then why didn't she know about her own brother?_

Questions filled her head. What exactly was going on here? Lory watched the emotions and questions clearly on Maiko's face he smiled to himself,

_This could work. Now, lets set the scene and get the cast on set._

"I'm sorry Yuka-san, you must think me very bad to have told Mogami-san in such a way, but it seems you are unaware of the situation between Mogami-san and her mother. Please allow me to explain," he looked towards Kyoko for her acceptance. She nodded to him slowly and Lory was pleased to note that she was now holding Ren's hand in her own as he slowly stroked her fingers.

"You see Yuka-san, Mogami-san has not seen or heard from her mother in any respect since she abandoned her at 6 years old with a family she had lived near." Maiko had not been expecting this, but then her boss had told her to approach this case with caution and she did have that. Pulling the white envelope from her briefcase, she slowly handed it across to the young girl.

"That is a letter for you from your mother, she dictated it to my senior a few hours before she died of her injuries." Kyoko's hand shook as she slowly took the letter, losing Ren's hand which he kept firmly on her thigh. She broke the seal and pulled out the paper, barely scanning the first line she held it out towards Lory.

"Please president, would you mind?" he shook his head, slowly looking at her. She was a brave girl and even if she held no love for her mother, this was the first contact she had and would ever have from that woman now.

"Are you sure you wish for me to read it out loud Mogami-san?" she just nodded at him as her hand returned to Ren's and then to her own lap.

_If only the situation was different, I would be singing praises from the rooftop._

he thought watching the bond that seemed to have developed deeper during the Tragic Marker act. He started as she requested with the first two words. He already knew that this reading would not be a happy one for anyone involved.

**Mogami Kyoko**

**You must already know by now that I could never love you,**

**even if it is heartless of me to put it so bluntly, it is the sad truth.**

**The hatred I held for that man, your father, was passed on to you.**

**To begin with I thought it would fade, but as you grew up,**

**it only deepened, turning from hate to resentment and later loathing at**

**the sight of what I myself had brought into this world.**

**I thought if perhaps you could achieve perfection,**

**that I could then begin to see you as my own,**

**but looking back now it was just me fooling myself. Pushing you**

**almost like my own personal torture towards you that helped me**

**deal with his memory.**

**You did not deserve this treatment, I knew that, but I could never**

**stop what I had already become.**

**So when it got too great for even me,**

**I told myself I was doing the right thing leaving you with the Fuwa's.**

**They could care for you, raise you,**

**and even if you did not have a happy childhood**

**you would at least have a roof over your head and food.**

**It's taken me until this moment to realise that I was just running away.**

**I could never Love you Kyoko, but I will at least**

**do right by you if this is to be the last time I may speak with you.**

**If circumstances had been different, if you had not been**

**his child maybe then I could've loved you.**

**To begin with, I loved your father dearly.**

**We were young and foolish and not long after, he asked me to marry**

**him, which I was only too glad to accept.**

**But like all things I believed to be fairy tales**

**there truly is no such thing as happily ever after.**

**I fell in love again not long after we were wed,**

**the problem was it was your father's younger brother.**

**You do crazy things when you're in love and we were no exception,**

**for he truly loved me also. We kept our affair hidden,**

**your father never suspected, and when you were born**

**I doubt I would ever see a more happy or proud man again.**

**Yet as I say happily ever after does not exist.**

**We were caught by your father and for our betrayal**

**he was furious, he swore he would never again**

**touch his child as he could not even be sure you**

**were his, though I know you were as it was before the start of**

**my affair you would have been conceived.**

**I still loved my husband, but I also loved his brother.**

**No matter how I begged and pleaded he would not accept**

**that the three of us could make it work together.**

**That night your father left our house**

**and never returned.**

**The police told us it was a freak accident**

**and that he had died after falling into the river near our house,**

**but we both knew this was untrue.**

**He had taken the easy way out and killed himself.**

**For this I could never forgive him.**

**As the years passed and my hatred grew,**

**I still loved his brother so**

**that is how I came to bear your half brother into this world.**

**and to marry my own husbands brother.**

**Toru is the child I loved and wanted to raise as I never**

**could the unwanted child I had born**

**from my body.**

**You were always a kind girl even with my vile treatment.**

**Which is why I ask of you now as his only**

**living relative, to love my son in my place**

**I may not have been able to love you,**

**but I hope that you can see past my own hatred**

**and look after my child.**

**I have seen you grow with your**

**acting career and enjoyed very much**

**your portrayal of Mio in Dark Moon.**

**Yours,**

**Mogami Saena**

The room was silent as Lory looked up. Maiko's face was one of utter shock, Ren had his gentlemanly grimace on and was grasping Kyoko's hand firmly. Lory could see the writhing anger in his eyes which he himself felt, looking finally at Kyoko, he was surprised to see silent tears trickling down her face as she held on for dear life to Ren's hand. Ren also seemed to notice her distress and not knowing what else to do, he pulled her to himself and wrapped his free arm around her as she sobbed into his shirt.

Her tears no longer silent as he felt her tremble in his arms. Holding her close, it only took one look at Lory for the message to pass. Standing, Lory motioned to Yuka and they left together.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory opened the door for Maiko and she entered before him as the door shut behind them. All noise was extinguished from the room behind them, he offered her a chair silently as Sebastian entered through another door carrying a tray of tea. Placing it down on the table, he stood by the door.

"So now you see the situation Yuka-san." she nodded as he poured her some tea, she herself felt close to tears after that terrible letter that had been read.

"How can anybody say something like that to their own child?" she needed to ask this question and she thought that perhaps this odd man would understand. He seemed to understand this situation better than she could ever hope to.

Lory sighed as he considered her question,

"That young lady is an amazing person. She is strong-willed with a determined mind and even though she has seen more hardship than many her age, she comes out stronger each time and with more courage. I think in some ways that the letter Saena wrote to Kyoko," He himself denied there connection.

"I think that it was maybe a good thing almost like closure for her. She no longer has to think about her past with her mother. It is what it is" he looked thoughtful for a second and Maiko sat and waited in awe of the man before her.

_No wonder he owns the most powerful talent agency this country has ever seen. Even wearing that absurd outfit, he is still the most clever man I have ever met._

"Yuka-san, I have a question for you?" she nodded as he spoke openly to her.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Her tears started to lessen as she realised what she was doing. Ren never stopped her as she pulled away even if he did wish she would stay in his arms forever.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. Look at the mess I've made of your shirt." she said, sniffing he handed her his pocket handkerchief and smiled at her warmly.

"You could ruin one hundred thousand shirts Kyoko-san, and I would never begrudge you a single thing." he used her first name feeling at that moment it was more appropriate than Mogami which at that very second would pain her dearly.

"I bet you all think me a silly child crying like this over a letter like that." the last few words seemed to leave a nasty taste in her mouth as she spat them out like bile, he couldn't help it, the pain in her eyes was too much for his love struck heart to handle. He reached out for her again, just pulling her into a half hug on his shoulder.

She didn't pull away or reject him.

"Don't you go thinking like that Kyoko-san. No one thinks any worse of you for crying. If anything, it just makes me realise more and more how grown up you truly are. As for what they have said about you leaving your career, we will not allow that to happen. If you want to stay with us at LME, the President and I will do everything in our power to make sure you get your wish. We will help you no matter what your decision, Kyoko. Even if your mother could not love you, there are so many people here that do." he was screaming in his head.

_I love you Kyoko I will protect you and never let you go..._

This wasn't the time for that kind of confession, but it didn't stop him from wishing with all his being that she would look to him for help during this difficult time.

"You may think differently of me Ren-san, if you knew why I was crying" He looked at her a little startled not because of her thinking he would dislike her for her reasons for crying but because she used his name so easily.

"So what of your reason Kyoko-san?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder, trying to tell her through that simple gesture that he would never think badly of her, that he loved her more than anything.

"That was the first time she had ever praised me, Ren-san, and the stupid thing is even after all the things she said and did to me that simple praise about Mio was maybe one time I felt truly happy." He didn't expect this answer but as he held her he understood it, this girl had tried so hard for so long. She had known deep down even as a young child she was not loved, but finally she had achieved what she had strived so hard for all those years ago. All those tears and all that pain had been lessened in her somehow by those simple few words:

"**I have seen you grow with your**

**acting career and enjoyed very much**

_**your portrayal of Mio in Dark Moon."**_

and as she buried her head into his shoulder, he heard her speak, almost a whisper but it was meant for his ears.

"I'm finally free Ren." he gave into his heart at that moment holding her with both arms as she held him back.

Never again would Mogami Kyoko cry for Mogami Saena. Her tears would be saved for those she cared for and those that cared for her in return.

** }~~~~**

**Well what do we think?**

**I hope the second chapter doesn't disappoint,**

**even if it is one of those filling in the story ones.**

**As always please**

**comments and review so I know you're still interested**


	3. Family matters

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I do not own Skip beat if I did god only knows were we would be at in the story now XD**

**Hello :)**

**I was getting annoyed trying to write Living for her chapter 50 for some reason it just wont come out right which is unlike myself so maybe this story is a good break for me.**

**Oh I know that Lory's aid isn't called Sebastian but as he doesn't have a name**

**and as people who read the manga recognise him as Kyoko's**

**Sebastian that is what I will call him :)**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I'm finally free Ren." he gave into his heart at that moment holding her with both arms as she held him back.

Never again would Mogami Kyoko cry for Mogami Saena. Her tears would be saved for those she cared for and those that cared for her in return.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The knock at the door was smart and powerful. Sebastian, who had been waiting for just that opened the door. Ren stood there tall and proud.

"Please, if you would be so kind, we are ready to continue now." Lory and Maiko nodded ascent and re-entered the office. Kyoko stood by the large glass window looking out. As Maiko approached the desk, she saw a tall, proud young lady with no sign of tears on her face but a slight smile as she surveyed the world below her feet.

_I doubt I will ever truly understand these people. Maybe it is something that they require to enter the world of show business. The simplest word I can think to describe it is 'Guts.'_

Kyoko turned to them all as they sat now in the comfortable sofas instead of around the desk.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I needed time to collect my thoughts." she bowed low to Lory and Maiko who just shook her head.

"Of course Mogami-san, it is to be expected after the shock you received." said Maiko wondering how the sobbing teenager could be so calm after receiving such a letter. She felt she would need months, if not years to recover if she had received such a thing.

"Thank you for your concern Yuka-san, but I'm OK now. Though I would like to get a few things straight," she sat down on the sofa next to Ren crossing her legs. In an elegant manner she smiled a warm smile.

"Please tell me more about my little brother." Maiko couldn't help but return the smile that the young star had offered her.

"Oh, he is very sweet. We are currently looking after him in our Tokyo branch. His eyes are very much like your own. He has straight black hair and as I said he will be 6 months old in 3 days. He is a healthy happy little boy..." Ren saw the shock in Kyoko's eyes as he too realised. It seemed she and the president had realised too, glancing at the calendar he checked today's date Wednesday 22nd of May so that meant,

"Sorry for cutting in, but could you please tell me what day Toru's birthday is?" asked Kyoko as she shifted a little in her seat.

"Oh of course, how silly of me, Toru is a Christmas baby, he was born on the 25th of December." she watched as all their faces showed the same shocked expression.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Kyoko chuckled slightly, looking at Maiko.

"No, you said nothing wrong. It's just interesting that I now share my birthday with my little brother." this time it was Maiko who was shocked as Lory laughed.

"Well,I think that's just excellent .Maria wanted another big party this year. This way we get to celebrate with you all together on the same day." Ren nodded, not as enthusiastic. Checking Kyoko's expression, he saw the pain resting behind her eyes, she was an amazing actress but again this must be a blow for her.

_She's probably thinking that she wasn't even good enough that her mother had to have the second child the same day to block out the first one's memory._

"Well, I suppose that will be fine but now we need to talk about the care arrangements." This was where Ren stepped in for the first time.

"You can not expect a rising star like Kyoko-san to leave her position for 7 months until she is of age that is just silly. She has been living by her own means for over 2 years already. If her mother hadn't passed away she would have continued to do so." Maiko had been warned by the president that this may occur. Gathering her wits, she answered him with the authority of the law which she upheld,

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but the law is the law until she is of age unless she is adopted and her legal guardians give her permission or someone of a higher status, we are unable to uphold any legal contract of work for Mogami-san in the entertainment business." Ren looked at the president and then seemed to be contemplating what he was going to say next.

"Then I propose that.." Lory cut in directly staring at Ren fully as he stopped his thought,

"This is not the time or the place for that proposition Ren-san, but I have a proposition of my own to make to Mogami-san. I have spoken to Yuka-san about this and it is seen as acceptable." Looking deep into Kyoko's eyes, he spoke calmly

"Kyoko with your permission I would like to adopt you, I have always thought of you as part of my family not only me, but Maria also. Would you allow me the Honour of becoming your father until the time you no longer need me." the look in his eyes was honest and sincere, filled with love and respect for the young woman before him, this wasn't something he was doing just for LME. Hell, he didn't care if she wished to quit the acting world tomorrow, this was something he was doing for the young woman. He had wholly and truly fallen in love with her just like Kuu had done. He too wished for her to call him dad.

Kyoko had tears in her eyes again as the man who had given her one of the first steps in her career offered her not only his love but also his home and his heart. But as she shook her head slowly, she felt the true despair and pain of hurting him fully. Her hand over her mouth, the tears flowing as he looked like his heart was failing him he had been truly honest he wanted her as his daughter.

"Can I at least ask why you decline Mogami-san?" he looked upset, but his voice never wavered as he continued to look into her eyes.

"President Takarada-san, I could not live happily with you if I knew my only brother was still in the foster care system. My mother may have hated me and never loved me but I will not let her son or my brother be alone in the world like I was." Ren felt so proud of the brave young woman beside him as he only wished she would have said yes.

_It's only seven months. As soon as that's over she can come back to us._

He thought repeatedly as he tried to convince himself he would be OK without her for seven months, but at the back of his head, it was plain and simple,

_Of course you won't be OK,you fool. You'll miss her after a few days apart, never mind months._

"As soon as I am of age I will make myself the legal guardian of my brother and I will look after him to the best of my ability. It may mean that I won't be able to work on the screen. If you and Tsuruga-san are really willing to help me I'm sure we could find me a job within the business that I could afford to support us both." Ren's heart swelled even more. It felt like it was close to bursting. How could she say all of this so easily?

She loved acting it was, as she had told him, the first thing she had ever done for herself. She had worked hard to gain her right to be called a rising star in the acting world by her own skill, power and guts. Now she was willing to throw it all away for her half brother who she had never even met. This was the Kyoko he had fallen in love with.

"Kyoko-chan," her own name sounded strange from those lips but it thrilled her to hear them in that loving way. She looked back over at Lory who had called her in such a way.

"I think you misunderstood me Kyoko-chan." her name again in that way Kuu had called her his son, the same feeling of belonging.

"When I said I wanted to adopt you I didn't mean just you. If you will let me, from today forward I would like to adopt you and your brother Toru."

"Mogami-san, if I may just say this is a very good offer for you. With the care system it would be very difficult for us to place you and your brother together due to your age. You would be separated and if you did wish to take legal custody of him when you come of age, we would only ever be able to foster him until then. Meaning he could be passed around from foster parent to foster parent. Until that time, that is not a good environment for a child to be raised in as I'm sure you would agree." Ren could see the doubt in her eyes.

"We will not force you Kyoko-san but please, tell us your thoughts. We are your friends." she smiled at him slowly, tears still glimmering in her eyes, but she turned to Lory,

"President you have already done so much for me already. How would I ever pay you back?" Lory looked at her carefully and very seriously.

"You could start by coming to work every day. Continue your training, play with Maria and keep taking every role life throws at you. When time allows, then one day you'll become Japan's top female actress." he didn't smile, he said all of this completely seriously.

"In return, I will pay both your and Toru's school fees and any other fees you need pay. I will get to call you Kyoko-chan or Kyoko, I will get to show you off to all my friends since I'll have such a young and talented daughter as well as a very handsome grandson." she was crying again now but these weren't the same type of tears she had spilt for that woman. They were tears of joy and disbelief.

"Kyoko-san, you need to understand that in this world there are times when you don't need to pay people back. You don't need to work 3 jobs to pay for food and rent. There are people out there that care about you and want you to have every little thing your heart desires. You never ask for anything Kyoko-san, but maybe this time you should just accept the kindness given and repay it with the one thing in this world money can't buy." Kyoko looked at Ren listening to his words.

She had never been given anything just because someone was able to. She had not been brought up that way. Deep inside her there was a part of her that wanted this help, this chance to have a real family even if it was an unconventional one.

"What can I give that money can't buy?" she questioned unsure of what she had that was so special. Lory and Ren looked at each other and smiled,

"It's simple Kyoko-chan all I ask is for your love. Now Mogami Kyoko, will you accept my offer?" she smiled one of her dazzling smiles full of true happiness,

"How could I refuse?"

** }~~~~**

**Well a few of you had already guessed,**

**But yes Lory is going to play daddy :P**

**Bloomnskyrules: sadly the situation I have portrayed is actually common especially**

**if there are affairs or trauma involved, we can only hope it is picked up on or resolved fast for the child's sake (worked in social services for 5 years luckily not with the children cases but I did see and hear a lot of them when training)**

**As always please**

**comments and review so I know you're still interested**


	4. Coming Home

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :)**

**so how are we all :D**

**all feeling heart warmed and fuzzy after the last chapter or are you still awaiting**

**Toru :P**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"What can I give that money can't buy?" she questioned unsure of what she had that was so special. Lory and Ren looked at each other and smiled,

"It's simple Kyoko-chan all I ask is for your love. Now Mogami Kyoko, will you accept my offer?" she smiled one of her dazzling smiles full of true happiness,

"How could I refuse?"

The adoption papers were faxed straight over and there in front of Kyoko, Lory signed them. He had the biggest smile on his face as he did so. Ren felt almost a little jealous but when Kyoko squeezed his hand and drew his attention back to her, the fact she was still holding his hand swept the jealousy clean away.

"I'm sorry for making you leave the set Tsuruga-san, but I'm very glad you were here with me." she said with a sparkling smile as his heart sunk slightly.

_We're back to a last name basis again._

he thought as he suddenly decided he wasn't going to accept that any more.

"Kyoko-san, you are no longer to call me by my last name. I give you permission to call me by my first name. Lory is like family to me and now you are part of that family so we will treat each other as so is that understood?" Kyoko blanched slightly as he gave her his most dazzling smile.

_You cheeky bugger._

Lory thought as he stamped the last few pieces of paperwork for Maiko.

"But senpai, wouldn't that be rude of me, to act so formal and close to you." Lory chuckled inwardly at his new daughter as he listened to see how he would get himself out of this one.

"Of course not, Kyoko-san. I would be more than happy to be classed as one of your close friends, I would be honoured in fact." Lory was dying, the laughter inside him was at such a level he didn't think he could hold it in as he listened to the love struck fool basically tell her how he felt.

"OK then, Ren-san, I would very much like that also" that was it for Lory. He burst out laughing in full at how cute and naïve his new daughter was.

_GOD, I doubt my life will ever be boring as long as those two are a part of it._

Kyoko, Ren and Maiko all looked at him as he calmed his laughter.

"What's so funny, President?" Kyoko asked looking at him with slight concern. She was worried he was having second thoughts as Lory instantly thought up an excuse for her.

"Oh I was just thinking how angry my good friend Kuu will be that I've stolen his daughter or son was it?" Kyoko looked shocked at his words and Ren saw what was coming and also saw the humour in it.

"Oh no! Do you think he will mind? Will he hate me for not talking to him first? Oh God, what if he hates me?" she looked completely distraught by what Lory had said and instantly both men fell about consoling her.

"Don't be silly, Kyoko-san. Kuu will completely understand and you can have more than one parent. What do you think is going to happen when you marry?" Ren asked her seriously but she looked at him completely shock.

"Who in their right mind would marry me, Ren-san?" she asked completely seriously.

Ren wanted to scream out that he would gladly marry her, but as the president had already said, today was not the time or place for that type of proposal.

"Now don't you dare think like that my Kyoko-chan. Who wouldn't want to marry you? I hope you know if I think they're no good or I dislike them, I will be chasing them off with my stick." she giggled at this thought of Lory chasing after the none existent men with a stick, but Ren felt the man's gaze upon him as he continued,

"Any man that wants my Kyoko-chan will have to gain my approval first." Ren shivered the length of his spine but looked back at the president with unwavering eyes that seemed to speak man to man,

_I will do anything for her._

Ren's eyes seemed to say as Lory smiled ,his eyes radiating the words,

_We will see._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Kyoko didn't move in that day to Lory's mansion, but he went with her to see her landlords and after many tears, hugs and kisses. They both told her that she was always welcome there. She was like family and so her brother and new family would be also.

She cried as she packed up her few things and carried them out to the waiting car. Lory handing over his address and all contact numbers to reach him, promised them access whenever they liked. It cheered Kyoko up as they chatted away like old friends. Little did she realise it was due to love of the same girl that they could be this way.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

She went back to her hotel room after visiting Jelly in the trailer. Cain was already waiting for her. Sitting and smoking on the balcony, she would have the 2 more planned days of filming and then this Saturday, they would be meeting her new baby brother for the first time.

"Nii-san what are you doing out there? It's cold, come inside." she scolded falling into Setsu mode. He sighed but did as he was bidden.

"Setsu, I wish you wouldn't fuss so." he whined as he closed the balcony door and stood, watching her. As she tidied up his mess, she scowled at him.

"And who would look after you. my dear Baka Nii-san. if not I?" she queried as she stood up straighter.

"Or are you trying to tell m there is another who does a better job." she pouted, turning away from him. Cain felt bad for his words. Walking over he wrapped his arms around her and apologised,

"I'm sorry Setsu there is no other for me than you." he whispered in her ear. Still in his embrace, Setsu turned returning his hug.

"I'm tired Nii-san, let's go to bed." Cain was shocked when after changing into her sleepwear in the bathroom, Setsu walked over and got into bed with him. He never spoke as she looked at the pillow.

"I've had a hard day Nii-san just let me feel close to you for a bit and then I will go to my own bed." she begged like a little child who had, had a nightmare. He smiled at her kindly.

"Of course Setsu." he said as he wrapped his arms around her."

Little did he know that Kyoko, after being away from the situation, was feeling insecure about everything that had happened that day. She needed the reassurance that it wasn't all a dream. As he pulled her close, she sighed contented and quickly drifted into happy dreams as Ren watched her lovingly. He had guessed it had been Kyoko asking for the reassurance, not Setsu. He could even guess why, but it still surprised him immensely. At the same time it made him happy.

_I'm finally free Ren._

She had said this. Does that mean she was also going to be free to love again? He really hoped it did, but still he wouldn't rush her. He loved her too much to rush.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Murasame was extremely pissed off the next day when the Heel siblings turned up as if the day before nothing had happened. They greeted the Director, or Setsu did, as they walked towards their dressing room he had finally had enough. Stepping in front of both of them, he sneered.

"Can't have been much of a family emergency if you can return to work the next day. Let me guess, you were just playing hookie?" He was trying to act tough, as Cain went to lunge at him. What shocked the cast, crew,director and even Cain was the fact Setsu got there first. Wrapping her tiny hand in his collar, she yanked him down to her eye level. Glaring at him with a little help from Mio, she paralysed him with fear as she almost shouted down his ear.

"Don't you ever speak to anyone of what you could never possibly understand you piece of shit." she screeched as she shook him like a naughty puppy.

"For your information, even though it's none of your business I was informed yesterday of my mother's death due to a car accident. So don't you ever talk to me or Nii-san like you could ever possibly understand." Ren could see Kyoko's anger boiling over as without warning, she kicked Murasame between the legs and stalked off to the dressing room, leaving the man withering on the floor. Director Konoe approached Cain slowly as Cain glared down upon the fallen man, hate in his eyes as he just glared at him.

"Heel-san is what Setsuka-chan just said true?" he asked quietly, but he knew everyone in the studio would hear the answer. You could've heard a pin drop as Cain turned to the director,

"It is true, yes" he spoke clearly and firmly, turning and kicking Murasame in the same movement, he headed for the dressing room Setsu had entered. Ren worried for Kyoko's state of mind at that moment for her to react like that. At this very trying time he would not NG her, she had enough on her plate to worry about.

Director Konoe scowled down at the curled Murasame and shook his head. No one seemed to pity the fallen man as they all just continued with their work. Serves him right. Lately it seemed to all of them he was the one that made all the trouble, not Heel-san.

"Are you OK, Setsu" asked Cain, closing the door behind him. Looking down at Setsu, with her back to him sitting on the sofa.

She didn't reply. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry about that Ren-san, I lost control for a moment." she said in a whisper. She sounded heartbroken at her slip, but Ren just hugged her tighter.

"It's OK, Kyoko-san. If it was me, I doubt I would've even been able to act at all after what you went through yesterday." he whispered back. She just chuckled at him,

"Yes you would, Ren-san and you would do it perfectly." he very much doubted that, but he loved the fact she had so much confidence in him.

She turned to him slightly, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Is it bad that it made me feel better?" Ren just smiled at her, a full shining smile which made her heart sore.

"No Setsu, it's not a bad thing. It made me feel better just watching it." she smiled and they fell back into character.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko couldn't believe that two days had gone by so quickly. She and Ren were picked up by Sebastian, who drove them to her new home. Kyoko had been here before but never would she have ever imagined she would one day call it home. It still felt like a dream to her as they pulled through the iron gates and up the driveway.

"ONEE-SAMA!" the excited squeal came as she exited the rush of ruffles and golden hair grabbing her around her middle made her laugh with joy as she bent to hug Maria.

"You and me are really like sisters now, aren't we Onee-sama?" she cried happily as Kyoko couldn't help but leak tears from her eyes as she hugged the young girl she had always loved.

"Yes Maria-chan, we are like real sisters." she held Maria's hand, as together they entered through the front doors. The picture in front of her could not have been more perfect. Lory stood there with Kuu and the most beautiful woman on his arm. Kyoko suddenly realised she must be Julie. They had spoken on the phone but not yet met in person. Next to them were the Taisho and Okami-san smiling broadly. Chiori and Kanae stood next to Yashiro with Jelly woods finishing off their gathering. Alarge banner was spread above the stairs behind them, reading "Welcome Home Kyoko and Toru."

She couldn't help it, she burst into tears as they all gathered around smiling and consoling her. She hugged them all in turn with Julie refusing to let go the second time as she looked her over.

"What a beautiful daughter I have." she said, dragging her into another embrace as Ren, Kuu and Lory shared knowing looks.

The sound of another car pulling up outside made them all pull apart. As Lory took Kyoko's hand and led her to the doorway, 3 people stepped out of the car. One was Maiko, who smiled up at them both. She introduced the driver as her senior Karin as the 3rd lady pulled a car seat out of the back of the car. Kyoko caught her breath as the lady they had introduced as Hana carried the seat over to them.

In that single moment, Kyoko panicked,

_Could she do this? Could she really love her half brother who her mother had loved when she was unable to love her?_

Lory, sensing her confusion, squeezed her hand. It was his simple way of reminding her she was not alone. The instant the car seat was turned to her revealing the child, all of her doubts and all of her fears faded as she looked into the golden eyes of the child she instantly loved as her own.

** }~~~~**

**hey guys little bit of a mix and match chapter**

**and maybe some OOC stuff mixed in.**

**so baby Toru is finally here**

**Kyoko despite her worries and confusion**

**will hopefully be going from strength to strength,**

**but don't worry babies pose problems**

**even when things are settled and contented :P**

**Please review or I don't mind PM's**


	5. Hold on tight

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :)**

**so how are we all :D**

**Toru is here so happy (dances :D)**

**but now the fun really begins XD**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

In that single moment, Kyoko panicked,

_Could she do this? Could she really love her half brother who her mother had loved when she was unable to love her?_

Lory, sensing her confusion, squeezed her hand. It was his simple way of reminding her she was not alone. The instant the car seat was turned to her revealing the child, all of her doubts and all of her fears faded as she looked into the golden eyes of the child she instantly loved as her own.

Lory stepped forwards eagerly as he held out his hand for the carseat. Hana handed it to him as he lifted his new little charge to look at him closely.

"Oh isn't he just a darling." he was almost squealing with delight as he tickled the chubby little cheek.

"Wait..." but it was too late as soon as Lory's finger touched his cheek Toru started to scream. Lory looked visibly shocked as he started to bounce the carseat.

"Hush hush hush now. What's wrong little man?" he cooed as Toru just screamed louder.

"It's my fault I should have warned you he is funny about strangers and being touched." said Maiko as she walked to Lory's side and tried to console the screaming child but to no avail, as his cry became more and more distressed. It was like a light sparked in Kyoko as she turned the carseat towards her. Popping open the clips, she picked up Toru in her arms and held him tight.

"That's enough of that." she said firmly as Toru stopped crying instantly. The two stared deep into each other's golden eyes before Toru laid his head down on Kyoko's shoulder and remained there silently. She turned to the astonished people from the social services and Lory just smiled.

"Well looks like mommy knows what to do ladies." he smiled warmly at Kyoko's shocked face

"Mommy? But I'm his sister." she cried alarmed as Toru stirred slightly she lowered her her voice and continued,

"And I couldn't be his mother especially as you're his father now!" Lory smiled lightly as Maiko corrected her gently.

"Actually Kyoko-san Lory signed as the child's grandfather you are down as Toru's legal guardian. As soon as you reach 18 years old he will officially be in your care under the guidance of Takarada-san of course. Isn't that what you yourself decided? That you would care for the child as his mother and guardian in Saena's place?" Lory was impressed by her tact as she avoided saying 'your mother.' Kyoko looked at the quiet child on her shoulder then back at the four people watching her.

"Of course. Sorry for my mistake but as you can imagine to go from being all alone in the world to having a sibling and now a son it is rather a big step for me." Lory was so proud of his new daughter he could have cried as he saw Maria looking down from the doorway eager to see her new brother.

"Well then ladies we have a little welcome party set up inside. Please come in and share this joyous day with us as I'm sure its been a long journey and of course you will be welcome to a tour of the house and the children's new living area. I've set up special rooms for them both." Kyoko looked at the pure joy in Lory's eyes and wondered if she really wanted to know what special things had been set up for them.

"I hope you didn't go to too much trouble president." she said feeling embarrassed as she looked at the floor.

"Kyoko-chan look at me." he said sharply. As she did as bidden he looked at her very seriously.

"You are no longer allowed to call me president. Imagine my shame when my daughter calls me that but calls my best friend Dad!" Kyoko looked at the floor, tapping her toe as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry father, yet again this is all so new to me." wrapping his arm around her shoulders he hugged her tight, kissing her head.

"Take as long as you need Kyoko-chan but remember you're my daughter now and always." she smiled a happy, yet confused smile as they lead the way up stairs to the awaiting party.

The party was a happy affair. Everyone cooed over the cute, chubby child as they talked about how wonderful he was but he would not let anyone hold him apart from Kyoko. Even when Hana, Maiko and Karin tried to help he just screamed frantically trying to get back to her. She couldn't bear the way he cried so she would take him back apologising. Ren watched Kyoko, a small smile on his face.

"It's a good job. Everyone here but the woman in question knows you love that woman Kuon. You're slipping more and more." Lory commented striding over to the tall man watching Kuu and Julie talking with Kyoko. Ren fixed his mask back on and sighed.

"One day I hope she will realise it too." he said with a sigh as he watched and realised Kyoko looked uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, boss." he said as he strode over to her and his parents who at this time were not his parents.

_How will she even know if you won't tell her you stubborn mule._

Lory sighed as he followed Ren.

"Please excuse us." he said, pulling Kyoko to the side away from his parents as he looked at her closely.

"You are unhappy what's wrong?" he asked her eyes full of concern. Kyoko was amazed as he looked at her like that. How had he realised?

"Its nothing." she lied instantly as she shifted the sleeping Toru to a new position

"Don't lie to me Kyoko-san, I know you better than most people. Just tell me what's wrong." he started to feel worried. Didn't she like his mom? Had she said something? He watched as she shifted the sleeping infant again and suddenly realised

"Kyoko-san is Toru-chan starting to feel heavy?" he enquired softly. She blushed ever so slightly and looked at the floor, putting his hand under her chin, he forced her to look at him

"So he is heavy but you hate to hear him cry so you're forcing yourself." she looked up at him her heart racing uncontrollably.

"I'm not forcing myself Ren-san, but it distresses everyone else as well as Toru. I just don't want to be a bother." That wasn't it, it wasn't just the shifted again uncomfortable as Kanae appeared beside her.

"You need the toilet." she stated bluntly making both Ren and Kyoko blush

"Don't deny it, I've been watching you. Now hand the sprat to Tsuruga-san and you can show me where it is too." Kyoko looked at her shocked before replying

"But I don't know where it is either."Kanae just smiled even broader

"Good we shall learn together then." taking the sleeping child from her best friend's shoulder she thrust him towards Ren who looked stunned.

"Kotonami-san, I can't" he croaked out the words petrified by this small child she was handing him.

"Mo, don't be silly! Of course you can! Just hold him like you would a ball and he will be fine." she hardly waited for his hands to support the child before she let him go, grabbing Kyoko's hand and leading her away. Kyoko only got one look at the terrified Ren before Kanae dragged her around a corner and out of sight.

Ren stood there completely out of his element. He pulled the small child towards him but just couldn't decide how to hold him to make the child comfortable. Kyoko had made it look so easy but he had never held a child before. Well not one so young anyway. He looked around the room, everyone was busy with their own talk. Lory had occupied his parents, but mother instinct runs deep. Sensing her own son's confusion Julie turned and was pleasantly shocked to see her Kuon holding Toru. His eyes pleaded with her for help just like when he had been little.

Julie excused herself and walked over to Kuon, smiling in a knowing way.

"Mom." he let out in a whispered gasp as he tried to hand the sleeping child to her but she just shook her head.

"You need to learn Kuon. Now is the best time." with deft hands she showed him how to lie the sleeping child on his shoulder and where to hold him.

"Does that feel comfortable? He doesn't feel heavy?" she queried as her heart melted at the sight of her one and only son looking like a father.

"I can hardly tell he's there." he admitted. As he held the small child Julie nodded

"Well that's good." with that she turned and walked away. Smiling Ren wanted to call out to her to beg her not to stop, but as he shot out an arm to try and grab her, the small child stirred and moved.

_Oh God, no._ _Please no..._

he thought turning his head slowly as golden orbs met brown.

** }~~~~**

**hehe oh dear a clingy baby,**

**this is honestly my worst nightmare when my daughter was little she would**

**go to anyone and was very loving to everyone**

**never really clingy unless tiered**

**but after watching people literally having to peal there children**

**off their legs to drop them, off at school I am just so glad**

**Lily isn't like that :)**

**Hehe looks like both Julie and Kanae want to torture Ren**

**but what will baby Toru think to his new big cushion?**

**Review talk**

**Sleeping Destiny:**

**Like you I am very much for the Kyoko X Ren match up, I would never allow her to go with Sho, I hate Reino as a character in general and Hikaru well lets just say Hikaru needs to grow something before I would even consider him worthy of Kyoko**

**so yes this will be strictly the lovey dovey main couple :)**

**the only other person I have ordained good enough for Kyoko upset a few people XD hehe**

**but not everyone likes same sex relationships**

**Cana99 and Faith in reality:**

**you pair are so far ahead in Living for her you know more than I do half the time XD**

**so its good for you to get a bit of excitement :P**

**though no offence Faith if I'm stuck Cana will be my first point of call :P**

**(awaits Faith's killing blow)**

**got a question?**

**Please review or I don't mind PM's**

**all questions welcome also idea's :)**


	6. Into wonderland

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :)**

**Gold eyes meet gold eyes**

**his eyes meet hers,**

**songs in the darkness**

**the sweetest of purrs.**

**Who thought that love**

**was as easy as this,**

**It starts with a glance**

**it ends with a kiss.**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well that's good." with that she turned and walked away. Smiling Ren wanted to call out to her to beg her not to stop, but as he shot out an arm to try and grab her, the small child stirred and moved.

_Oh God no. Please no..._

he thought turning his head slowly as golden orbs met brown.

_Oh God help me..._

The golden eyes stared at him with wonder as the small hand reached up and patted his cheek. He didn't move as the small hand patted, slapped and moulded its way around his face. He was scared to even breath as his heart melted in that gaze, it was just like Kyoko's. He wondered as the small hand touched him whether it was from her father's side or her mother's that they gained those extraordinary eyes.

"Hello Toru." he spoke gently and smiled at the small boy who just continued to gaze at him. He had yet to see the little boy smile. All he had done since arriving was have the same dazed expression on his cute little face.

_Maybe it's because of losing his parents. Even at this age he must know that they have gone._

His heart stung at this thought. It was true. He hated Saena for hurting Kyoko but no child deserved to lose the ones they loved. He remembered poor little Maria and the hurt and pain her mother's death had caused her.

"You know little man, you're going to have a really big family now. Your new momma is an amazing woman and I love her ever so much, but that's our little secret OK." he smiled as the wandering hand grabbed his lower teeth, stopping him from continuing. As Ren pretended to chew on the hand in his mouth the tiniest smile crept across Toru's lips, and Ren couldn't help smiling back.

Julie grabbed Kuu's arm and he and Lory looked at the large actor with the baby. The child had yet to scream and cry as he had with everyone else. He just searched his face, feeling his way around touching and learning. When Ren playfully chewed on the small hand, Julie squeezed harder as Kuu covered her hand with his.

"Kuu?" she said turning back to him her eyes brimming with tears.

"Lets come home Kuu. I don't want to miss any more than I already have." her tears were real. Her voice was raspy, her true emotions for her son showing clearly as she had wanted to all day but been unable to.

"I don't care if I have to pretend he's not Kuon, but I cannot miss out on sights like this. I cannot miss the way he looks at her with longing in his eyes. I need to be here." she was begging in her own way. Kuu had tears in his eyes too as he cradled his beloved in his arms.

"We need to go back and get things in order Julie. Then yes I think it's time to come home." her smile at his words was more dazzling than Polaris guiding him safely home.

"Mo, OK number one if you are always holding the sprat he will get used to it and then will make your life very difficult. It's understandable now as he is probably feeling lonely and scared because his mom has gone, but that's your job now. You're mommy." Kyoko just stared at Kanae who was dragging her along by her hand and not looking at her.

"Number two, he needs to get used to everyone. Just because he cries a bit and begs for you, taking him back isn't always the best idea. Giving him time to settle naturally in another's arms is all part of his development and passing him around groups of people to socialise is a really good thing for him." Kyoko was amazed.

"Number three you now need to set him up with a routine as soon as possible. The sooner he is in one, the better he will settle into his new life." at this point Kyoko just had to know.

"Moko-san, how do you know so much about this?" Kyoko asked her as Kanae turned.

"Kyoko you have been to my family home and seen how many brothers and sisters I have running around. You kinda pick things up when you have that many." she was very to the point and Kyoko grinned.

"Yeah I suppose you do, don't you? Toru is so lucky to have such a clever auntie to tell his mommy what to do." Kanae had started walking again but froze as Kyoko had said the word 'Auntie.' Spinning she looked at Kyoko her eyes clear and blunt

"Kyoko I had enough of the little brats to last me a lifetime. Please do not make me auntie to another one." her tone was almost begging but as she looked at Kyoko, Her eyes softened as Kyoko laid a finger on her lips.

"Kanae you are my first ever true friend. We have done a lot together and been through alot, but the fact is now if I don't have support around me I think I will crumble. So much has changed in such a little amount of time and I need my friends, especially you. If you do this for me I will never ask anything of you again Kanae. Just... please? Toru and I need you." Kanae's heart wrenched. Her friend had never asked her for anything. Not like this anyway. How could she refuse when her friend looked so lost?

"Kyoko I said it when you first told me about this and I will say it again. I will always be here for you and Toru no matter what. Even if he is a sprat." she smiled as Kyoko grinned.

"But no more auntie, OK? Mo, it makes me feel old." Kyoko grinned but she couldn't help herself as Kanae found the door clearly labelled bathroom. She got closer to the girl and whispered

"How about mommy Kanae then?" the look that crossed her face was full of horror as she stared at Kyoko.

"I've changed my mind. Auntie is fine." Kyoko giggled as they entered the large bathroom together. Like everything Lory had it was large and extravagant like a hotel. With five cubicles and free standing glass sinks which were slowly changing colour like a passing rainbow.

"Mo I'm not sure if I pity you or hate you for living here." Kanae said as she looked around at the floor length mirrors, shelves of towels and toiletries.

"I think I'm more scared by the fact the toilet cubicle itself is the size of my old bedroom." This made Kanae laugh and Kyoko couldn't help but join in

Ren walked over to Lory carrying Toru gently.

"Look Toru, there's Grandpa." he said pointing at the older man

"And that is Granddad and Grandma." he said pointing at his own parents. Kuu glanced around they were alone so quietly he quipped

"Oh finally had the courage to tell her, have we Kuon?" Ren glared at his father.

"She's not ready yet Dad. She's still too hurt to realise." Julie looked at him softly

"Or maybe that's what you're telling yourself Ren. Maybe you should look closer." the use of his name stopped him from replying as Toru gurgled on his shoulder and bounced slightly.

"What are you doing you little monster?" he said pulling him down to look at him as he gurgled again, fist in mouth. Ren easily held him in one hand against him and tickled his little tummy.

"You little rebel you." he tickled his sides as to everyone's joy he giggled so Ren did it again while pulling a face this time. For the first time Toru smiled as he grabbed onto Ren's hand giggling as Ren couldn't help but smile a true smile.

Kyoko's heart melted watching the scene before her. She didn't want to interrupt, worrying that Toru would want her as soon as he saw her. So she stood watching with Kanae. Okami-san joined them and she smiled,

"He's a good man that one." Kyoko just nodded smiling not taking her eyes away from the two males both women knew meant the world to her.

"He would make a good father figure." Chiori said popping up next to Kanae

"Yeah and a good husband." Maria piped in. As all four women looked at Kyoko for a response she was smiling happily but made no response.

"Then again so would a giant squid. Can you imagine all the things he could do with those giant tentacles? Cooking, cleaning and feeding the baby all at the same time. Then in the bedroom.." Kanae let her sentence trail off as suddenly Kyoko snapped back to the real world.

"Sorry Moko. Did you say something?" they all fell around laughing. All but Kanae who berated her friend for not listening when people spoke to her.

_Will this girl ever understand just how much he loves her or is her hatred of love really that blinding?_

Kanae wondered as she watched Kyoko walk over to Ren.

Toru looked at her but never pulled away to try to get to her. He was quite happy in the big man's arms.

"It's seems I've made a friend." The smile he gave her was radiant and Kyoko gave one just as glowing back.

"It seems you have Ren-san. Maybe father should adopt you too, then we wouldn't have to worry about him following his Grandpa Lory's strange habits." that made everyone laugh as Lory looked flabbergasted.

"I'll have you know little miss you're never too old for a spanking." but this made everyone laugh all the more as Kyoko brought out Mio and stared down Lory who gave up.

"Fine, fine you win." he gave in as he hugged both his new daughter and his granddaughter.

"Now who thinks it's time to go see your rooms?" Lory's eyes sparkled and Maria's eyes shone with the same light.

"OH onee-sama you're going to love it…." Lory put his hand over his granddaughter's mouth.

"Hush, Maria. Don't spoil my surprises." she just giggled and nodded as the whole group made their way up the stairs.

Ren walked next to Kyoko carrying Toru who seemed rather happy. He had returned to his serious expression and was just looking around as they walked.

"I wouldn't mind being the manly figure for the little mite." he spoke very quietly for Kyoko's ears only and she smiled at him.

"You had no choice anyway Ren-san. There would be no one better than my senpai for Toru to look up to. It was always going to be you." Ren's heart dropped. He was still only her senpai. He supposed it was a good thing she had already thought about this so much and had him mind.

_I would gladly step in as his daddy if you asked me._

"Uncle Ren will see you right, won't he Toru?" she said tickling his side as she had seen Ren doing. Toru smiled a toothless grin as even though his heart had squeezed at her term for him he couldn't help smile at the wonderful woman beside him and the child in his arms that had stolen his heart.

"Are you ready, Kyoko-chan?" Lory asked her as she stood before a big door abelled 'Kyoko's Room.

'

She nodded holding her breath as she pushed down the handle and opened the door.

She felt like she had stepped into a fairy tale it was the room of her dreams, no it was even better than her dreams. The floor to ceiling windows on the one wall had a balcony so she could look out over the back gardens. The windows were hung with red curtains of a fine silk, lined so no light would pass. The carpet was cream-colored, fluffy and deep so her feet seemed to sink into it. The four poster bed was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was the same size as Ren's king-size bed at his apartment but the mahogany frame with intricate scroll work was breathtaking. The headboard itself was like a story carved into the wood, it was a valley filled with many horses and foals, so realistic she expected them to jump right out of the woodwork. The bed was hung with white lace she could draw around her on the warm summer nights to keep out any bugs with the lilac and silver bedding that screamed princess.

There were more amazingly carved wooden objects. A storage chest at the bottom of the bed had a hunting scene carved around it as the dogs galloped after the racing stag. The chest of draws on either side of the bed were also carved with pictures of knights and dragons, the large vanity mirror was beautifully carved with flowers so detailed she wondered if she leant over could she smell them. The table itself had a blue shine, as she looked down she almost gasped. It was like looking into a still pond, shapes that looked like fish below the surface. Lily pads rested on top with pink water lilies that turned out to be small boxes or trays for jewellery and her special things. There were two single doors and a double door leading out the room but first she looked closer at the murals drawn on the walls. They were like castle windows looking out over a fairy kingdom.

The longer she looked at each one the more she saw a unicorn running through a golden forest. A long road through a forest leading to a castle in the distance to a beautiful lake where swans swam gracefully. If she wouldn't have known them to be paintings again she would have thought them alive. She walked first to the double doors and threw them open revealing a walk-in closet with a dressing room. It was astounding and full with clothes, shoes, hats, draws of jewellery of the finest quality, dresses that shone like the moon and others that flowed like the sea.

She was completely speechless and nobody spoke as they watched her take in every detail. Every inch of her room which no one doubted for a second she deserved. Well everyone apart from maybe Kyoko herself.

One door lead to her private bathroom complete with a giant sized bathtub big enough for four people. There was also a shower, toilet and anything else she could ever need. The last door Lory stood by and smiled,

"We have a room for our princess so now for our prince." he said.

He watched the silent tears falling down her cheeks as she opened the door and again stepped into a new world. One wall was painted like a circus. Clowns, jugglers and acrobats so alive she could imagine them putting on a show. The lions roaring and the elephants doing tricks, there was also a jungle scene painted on the wall that the door was on. It had monkeys swinging in the trees and tigers prowling. This room was on the corner of the house so it had windows on two walls both facing out to beautiful gardens, but she was pleased to see no balcony so no worries as Toru grows of him getting hurt.

There were toys, bears, a swing and bouncers, more than any child could ever use. His crib was made to look like a four poster bed. Four trees stretching up as the branches overlaid above mobiles of butterflies, dragonflies and birds hung and glimmered with the safety bars holding fast between the tall trunks. He also had a storage chest but his was in the shape of a train. Hiis chest of draws looked like a boat and when she opened the only door left in the room that wouldn't lead to the hallway, again a closet full to bursting with clothes, shoes and everything a baby could ever need or want. Nappies were packed away neatly with wipes, creams and bathing equipment.

The tears that had started the moment she entered her room hadn't stopped but when Maria took her hand and led her out into the hallway and pointed to the door opposite her door. She could hardly bear it any longer, she collapsed to her knees sobbing as Julie ran and hugged the young girl who cried hysterically

She couldn't believe all of this was for her and her brother. How much thought and detail had gone into these rooms? It was as if they had been dreamed up perfect in every way. How could they possibly be real?

Julie and Okami-san pulled her up between them.

"Kyoko-chan you need to calm down, you're upsetting Toru-chan." Okami said as she looked at the young woman before her. Kyoko took a deep breath and reached out for the baby still cradled in Ren's arms. He reached for her and she held him tight then gathering her remaining strength she opened the final door that lead to a large living room with an open floorplan with a kitchen and dining area. It was everything she could've wished for and so much more. It was like her own apartment inside this huge house. The TV was as large if not larger than Ren's, but the room was comfortably furnished in creams and browns while the kitchen had everything. She walked around with Toru and looked at everything as he held on tightly to her top as he too, even in Ren's arms, had taken in everything.

Ren had smiled when his eyes had gone wide entering his nursery. He was just like a mini Kyoko with all the amazing expressions he pulled with his eyes so animated. At last with nothing else to see she turned to the one person. She needed to thank the one person she doubted she could even thank enough. No words would come out of her mouth as she looked at Lory and no words could express her emotions. Instead she just strode forwards into his open arms and wept her joy as he held her. Later, he would tell everyone the greatest payment he received was that small little hand running down his face and tickling his beard as Toru leant in and gave him a very slobbery, sucking kiss.

** }~~~~**

**I know I know all lovey dovey and soppy**

**but I really wanted Kyoko to feel special**

**after I wrote that horrible letter**

**I thought she deserved a big happiness to match it against**

**and who couldn't imagine Lory doing all of this for her?**

**The story will get more upbeat I promise as Baby Toru**

**comes into his own but as with all my stories**

**I like to set the scene a little to begin with**

**so is everyone happy Toru likes Ren :P?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	7. Sleep my beauties

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello My Dears . :)**

**now for all of you who hyped over the reason Toru liked Ren**

**I am going to give you the logical reason**

**No it is not so Kyoko and Ren get together easier**

**but for a much simpler natural reason called**

**Smell association. From birth a baby's sense of smell is very good**

**and it is thought that for the first few months a baby recognises**

**their parents etc by sound and smell.**

**There are lots of cases and information to support this**

**so why does Toru take to Ren?**

**Simple Ren has been living with Kyoko as the heel siblings for a week or so**

**he travelled to the mansion with her,**

**and I have put him myself hugging her holding her ect**

**the human body produces special oils for the skin,**

**but these also contain your own personal scent**

**which is not easy to wash away.**

**After living so closely and as the heel siblings are very touchy feely**

**it is going to be said without a doubt that Ren will smell like Kyoko**

**and Kyoko will smell like Ren.**

**The fact that Kyoko looks like one of his parents**

**eye colour wise has made him comfortable with her**

**but also subconsciously with Ren who she smells like.**

**I hope this makes sense for people as unless I am writing a complete fantasy story**

**with magic dragons and such like I do try and base**

**my reactions and observations around fact.**

**Though Toru taking to Kyoko so fast is unlikely it is not impossible.**

**Thanks for reading this Neh xxx**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren had smiled when his eyes had gone wide entering his nursery, he was just like a mini Kyoko with all the amazing expressions he pulled his eyes so animated. At last, with nothing else to see she turned to the one person she needed to thank. The one person she doubted she could even thank enough. No words would come out of her mouth as she looked at Lory, no words could express her emotions. Instead she just strode forwards into his open arms and wept her joy as he held her. He would tell everyone later the greatest payment he received was that small little hand running down his face and tickling his beard as Toru leant in and gave him a very slobbery, sucking kiss.

Not long after Maiko, Karin and Hana left perfectly happy that both the young woman and Toru were in the best capable hands. They were awed over the attention to detail Julie had shown them when they had checked out the living area for Kyoko and Toru. While Ren made her a strong cup of tea and everyone else listen to the explanations given by Julie and Lory over bits and pieces in the room.

It turned out Julie had come that very day to Japan when Lory had called her to help get it all set up. Within an hour of Lory signing the adoption papers, they had people working around the clock to get the 3 rooms ready for his new child and grandchild. They had shopped till they dropped, buying clothes for Toru from 5-6 months to 3 years and up. As for the clothes for Kyoko, well let's just say Chiori and Kanae were already picking out items to borrow.

Ren popped the cup of tea down before Kyoko on the coffee table while Kyoko fed the nearly asleep Toru his bottle. Before leaving, Hana had showed Kyoko how to prepare it and check the temperature. She looked down at the beautiful child in her arms.

His black hair was silky and about an inch long, his golden eyes framed by long lashes most girls would kill for. He was a good weight and in her eyes perfect in every way. She cradled him gently as Ren sat next to her, watching the scene which he could only describe as perfect in his eyes. The only way it could be better would be if it could only be the three of them in their own house with her wearing a matching wedding ring. He honestly didn't care that Toru was his, as long as Kyoko would allow it he would love him as if he was his own son. His heart had already decided this.

Finally asleep, Kyoko placed Toru on the other sofa with a pillow beside him so he wouldn't roll off. It would be too noisy in his bedroom with everyone exploring the 'New Worlds' as Kyoko had called them. She sat back next to Ren and sighed, her head hurt from all the emotions and stress of the day, but she still felt happy and content. She picked up her tea and sipped it gratefully.

"Thanks for this, Ren-san." she said as she leaned back again, rubbing her temple with her palm. Ren reached over and pulled her towards his shoulder. She stiffened slightly but Ren smiled.

"Relax Kyoko-san, I'm just going to show you something my mom taught me for headaches." Placing his own cup down, he started at her shoulders. Working his way up her neck, he massaged and kneaded small circles. He didn't press too hard but he kept the constant pressure as he reached her scalp. Kyoko was amazed that the pain was disappearing as she relaxed into his fingers, enjoying their touch as slowly her mind started to wander.

When the rest of the guests filed noisily back into the living room it was to find a sleeping Toru and a sleeping Kyoko, both fast asleep on a sofa while Ren washed the cups and shushed them all. Julie and Okami took charge, ushering them all from the room and back down to the party hall. There was cake yet to be eaten and when the sleeping beauties awoke there were presents to be unwrapped. Lory watched Ren smile as he placed away the dry cups and cleaned the sink, then looked back over at the sleeping pair. He pulled a book off the bookshelf before settling himself down against the sofa baby Toru was sleeping on giving him an extra barrier in case he was to roll.

"You my boy are completely lovestruck." he whispered softly as he sneakily took a picture of what seemed to be a happy family before rejoining the party.

** }~~~~**

**I know its not a full chapter, but I got two PM's**

**within 15 minutes of posting chapter 6**

**saying it was weird how Toru took to Ren so easily**

**so I have tried to explain that as best I could and just wanted to add a little onto the end so when you see new Chapter added you don't feel too disappointed in me.**

**Comments and reviews please**


	8. Things in between

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**can cant believe how many nice reviews I got**

**from people Thank you all so much :)**

**I'm glad you all seem to enjoy reading this story**

**as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)**

**the more reviews I get the more chapters I want to write**

**:D**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko awoke to the sound of giggling. Opening her eyes slightly, she could just make out a large figure leaning over on the opposite sofa. Ren was shaking his head, tickling Toru with his hair as he chanted quietly,

"Boogie boogie boogie boo." before tickling his little tummy with his fingers. Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she watched them together, her heart filling with a happy warmth.

_He makes a wonderful father figure._

She thought as she watched the pair

_**Wait! What the hell am I saying?**_

Her heart froze as she thought about the words she had just spoken.

_It's not like that with Ren. He's more like a favourite uncle._

Kyouko insisted to herself but the word:

_Father_

kept spinning in her mind as she mentally shook herself.

_Now Kyoko! Get a hold of yourself. Just because Ren-san says you're like family now and lets you call him by his given name, it does not mean he thinks of you in __**that way!**_

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sight of Ren cuddling Toru made her heart want to explode.

_No Kyoko. You're more like a little sister or a cousin. Do not let yourself be fooled._

Luckily at that moment there was a knock at the door and it opened. Ren sat up straight with Toru in his arms

"Sorry Ren, but dinner is ready so Lory asked if I would come get you all. Is Kyoko-chan still sleeping?" Kuu asked as he stepped into the room she stretched her back and sat up.

"No I'm awake now Dad." she said as she turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry I woke you sweetheart." he said striding over to place a loving kiss on her head.

"It's OK. I'm hungry so its a good thing you woke me." Ren smiled down at her and Toru began to cry. Kyoko jumped up instantly and was at Ren's side comforting Toru but not taking him from Ren remembering Kanae's advice.

"I think he needs changing, but sadly I'm a complete novice at this and have no idea." she smiled up at his worried face as she replied with a chuckle,

"Neither do I but we have an expert in the room I'm sure." she smiled over at Kuu who beamed at them both.

"OH yes! I remember changing our Kuon for the first time. Julie was laughing so hard she was almost crying. As soon as I took off the nappy he peed all over me." they all laughed at this thought but luckily Kyoko didn't look at Ren to see him blushing a little at his father's words.

"Then will you show us?" he asked holding Toru out to Kuu, who looked from Ren to Toru then to Kyoko who nodded smiling. She had told Ren of the advice Kanae had given her and as Toru was OK with both of them he agreed he would help her socialise the 'little man' as he affectionately called him.

"You sure?" he asked just before he took Toru from Ren's arms. Kyoko smiled and nodded at him as with the greatest care Kuu held Toru and brought him close into his chest.

Toru looked at the blond-haired man and then back at Ren and Kyoko. She could see him looking unsure so walking over to Kuu, Kyoko placed her arms around him and leaned in close, hugging the tall man. Toru tilted his head watching her before looking back into the bright blue laughing eyes and back to the gold. He copied her movement. Resting his head on Kuu's chest she smiled at him with his big golden eyes and serious face.

"Good boy Toru. This is Grandpa Kuu, he's a good boy too." she said this while stroking the chest between them. Toru watched her hand then repeated the movement as Kuu giggled.

"That tickles you two terrors." he said as he tickled them both in turn. Kyoko jumped away laughing but Toru could not escape the tickling fingers that were making his serious face become smiles and giggles.

"Well let's get the little man changed, shall we?" they followed Kuu through to Toru's room and placed him down on the double decker London bus changing table. Kyoko watched amazed as he pulled on the bus window which turned out to be draws filled with nappies, wipes and an assortment of creams, talcs and other things, she wasn't sure what they were.

"Julie wanted everything ready. The bag hanging on the hook over there is a changing bag. We will take it downstairs with us since it's good to keep it with us at all times in case of little emergencies. You never know when you're going to need clean clothes or baby wipes with little un's." He showed them both how to take off the blue baby grow and then how to change and clean Toru correctly, telling them about nappy rash and all other sorts of useful information as they both had a try at changing the nappy themselves.

When Ren took his turn, he put on the clean nappy and Kyoko couldn't help but smile as she watched the Big man being so gentle. He was all fingers and thumbs and unlike her Kuu had to stop him and show him again, which made Ren blush a little but the second time he did it right and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Now for some clean clothes." He said, checking the baby grow label. Hmm 5-6 months so we need something the same or maybe a few of the smaller 6-7 months will do. Have a look in his closet at what you like. He needs to look good for his first family meal don't you, little tike?" he asked as he tickled Toru again on his tummy.

"And Kyoko I believe Julie has left out some clothes for you too. Go and get changed, it's your special night too." he smiled in her direction and she nodded. Toru was in good hands and he seemed to be quite happy now with Kuu but Ren was there too if Toru panicked when she left.

20 minutes later Toru now had on the cutest clothes Kyoko thought she had ever seen. Soft brown dungarees with a teddy bear head as a pocket on the front with a red, long-sleeved T-shirt underneath. He was wearing some little soft red shoes to complete the outfit and had his hair neatly brushed.

Ren almost gaped as Kyoko left her bedroom dressed in a simple red dress. It wasn't over the top but just right for a small family get together at home. It fit her beautifully and the flowing bottom half that reached down to her knees together with red pumps made her magnificent long legs stand out. Ren could hardly keep his chin from hitting the floor as a smiling Kuu took the lead.

"Here's our little princess." he said carrying Toru along with him to meet her in the corridor while Ren followed a step behind.

"You look beautiful, Kyoko-san. That dress fits you well. I will have to commend Julie on her choice." Ren remarked. The smile Kyoko flashed him would've made any man stop and stare, she looked so radiant. To stop himself from looking like a deer in headlights he quickly brought up a new topic.

"I hope you like what I chose for Toru." she smiled again but luckily as she was looking at Toru and Kuu he didn't get the full brunt of it.

"You chose amazingly! He looks so cute!" Kuu watched as Kuon/Ren glowed in her praise the same way she had glowed in his.

_The pair of them are like newlyweds with a newborn so why the hell are they still so far apart with their hearts?_

He mused as she watched them together. They just seemed to fit like two pieces of the same puzzle

_Oh well_

He sighed inwardly

_Hopefully if we all keep turning them one day they will just slot into place._

Dinner was the best meal Kyoko had ever had in her life that night. It wasn't so much the food or the drink, even though it was all wonderful what made the dinner for her were the people. Everyone she cared about was there with them to celebrate. They ate, laughed and drank together and for the first time in her life Kyoko could understand what it was like to have a big family and a real home and she was content.

Kyoko yawned as she walked back upstairs with Julie. The others had gone home after the cutest sight of Toru lying in Maria's lap while she gave him his bottle which melted everyone's heart. It had taken a little while but Toru had finally let Maria feed him as long as Kyoko was sitting next to her. His little hand locked in her dress and the smile Maria had was so full of happiness and pure wonder that Lory had to be stopped by Sebastian from filling a 24 gb HD card.

"We could always try a comforter." Julie was saying as Kyoko came back to her senses.

"Sorry?" Yet again she felt bad since she hadn't been listening. Her thoughts were miles away thinking of the sad look in Ren's eyes when handing Toru back to her as he and Yashiro headed off home. Julie smiled at her and shook her head.

"Well I suppose you've had a long day so I will forgive you. We never got to even open the presents yet."

Kyoko had balked, walking into a sitting room of the dining room. It was full with presents big and small for her and Toru but when Toru started crying because he was hungry he had eaten a little of the specially prepared food for him. She had avoided the emotional task of opening them all there and then. Julie just smiled at the face she pulled,

"Everyone is just so excited for you both Kyoko-chan. They all think you deserve this more than anyone." she looked down at the sleeping Toru,

"Thanks, Mom." She had been scolded earlier by Julie for using Hizuri-san first then Julie-San until finally she had told her if her husband was Dad and father then she was Mom or mother, there was no excuses and no choice. Though everyone watching saw how happy Kyoko was about it.

"No what I said when you were daydreaming was we should try a comforter with Toru. Something he likes so say a favourite blanket or toy. I remember Kuon loved one of Kuu's old jumpers and our housekeeper at the time turned it into a little blanket for him. He loved that blanket and took it everywhere with him bless him." Kyoko really wanted to ask what happened to Kuon but felt she couldn't as it wasn't her place to pry.

"So it's something he likes and keeps with him?" Kyoko queried and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, it's for them to keep and that way even when you're gone he has something he loves close by so then he may be a little more open with other people." Julie looked at Toru who was fighting to keep his eyes open. When Kyoko stopped walking Julie did too and just turned to look at her with a confused expression.

Kyoko smiled at her. Walking over, she slowly moved Toru from her chest to Julie's since the first attempt to hold Toru no one had tried again unless Ren or Kyoko handed him to them thinking it better to let the babe settle with his new mom first. So when the partially sleeping Toru snuggled into Julie's shoulder and Kyoko saw the tears glisten in her eyes Kyoko felt happy.

"Thank you." Julie whispered as together they walked back to her new room. Julie watched as she changed Toru into the baby grow Julie picked after changing his nappy. When the two women looked at him with matching smiles at his cuteness, the now bear dressed Toru was placed in the small crib in Kyoko's room where he would sleep until he was ready for his own room.

"Goodnight my wonderful daughter." Julie said as she kissed her on both cheeks.

"Night Mom." she replied before slipping into her own pyjamas and bed, she was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

The next few weeks flew by. By the time the 22ndJune came around Kyoko couldn't believe she had been living with her new family for a whole month. Toru had gone from milestone to milestone, even crying when Kuu and Julie returned back to America which made Julie weep just as much as the baby.

She learnt a lot in the two weeks Julie and Kuu spent with them and was really happy when he crawled for the first time with them there. It was a lucky day really as they were having a little get together before Julie and Kuu had to leave. Ren was dangling the little monkey stuffed animal he had bought for Toru and the next thing they knew he was up as slowly but surely he made his way to Ren.

Lory watched every passing day with his new family with joy. Not only were Maria and Toru growing but so was Kyoko into a wonderful young woman. He also noticed subtle changes in her and Ren's relationship. They had always been close but now it was subtly different. When Toru crawled to Ren for the first time he couldn't tell who was happier as Ren scooped him up praising him and kissing his cheeks, Kyoko joined in the celebration, kissing Toru in Ren's arms as their smiles merged.

The monkey Ren brought him soon became Toru's comforter, as Julie put it. He took it everywhere and couldn't sleep without it. Ren spent all of the free time he could with Kyoko and Toru. After Kyoko, Ren was Toru's favourite and Kyoko enjoyed the time Ren spent with them.

Today Kyoko was taking Toru over to the Darumaya to visit his nanny Okami and grandpa Taisho who Kyoko still loved dearly and who loved her just as much. Sebastian dropped her off a little way from the store and promised to be back for her later so to call him when she was ready. Fitting Toru's car seat into the travel system pushchair, she headed off towards the restaurant with a smile.

Mimori who never would've normally bothered coming to an area like this was shocked when she saw the golden eyed object of Sho's affection with a baby! And sadly she was the start of the trouble to come.

** }~~~~**

**Oh dear here comes trouble :/**

**in the shape of a jealous girl**

**what will happen now?**

**Comments and reviews please.**


	9. To Arms

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Enjoy...**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Today Kyoko was taking Toru over to the Darumaya to visit his nanny Okami and Grandpa Taisho who Kyoko stilled love dearly and who loved her just as much. Sebastian dropped her off a little way from the store and promised to be back for her later so to call him when she was ready. Fitting Toru's car seat into the travel system pushchair, she headed off towards the restaurant with a happy smile.

Mimori who never would've normally bother coming to an area like this was shocked when she saw the golden eyed object of Sho's affection with a baby! And sadly she was the start of the trouble to come.

**Monday 22****nd****July**

As Kyoko didn't have any shooting today and Toru was with Granddad Lory at LME she decided to go into school for the first time in a while. She got through the morning in relatively normal fashion. She hadn't really made any friends at school but it didn't bother her as long as the work was interesting. It was after lunch that the fuss started.

Kyoko noticed girls pointing and whispering behind their hands and she could've sworn they were pointing at her. More and more people were staring at her while pointing and talking and as the principal of the school walked in and called her name her heart sank.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

She thought as she followed the principal to his office. When she entered her heart sank. Yashiro smiled at her as she took two steps back scared.

"What's the matter Yashiro is Ren-san OK? Is it Toru, is he OK?" Yashiro smiled at her as he patted the chair next to his as the principal left them alone together.

Lory looked at the flood of new reporters standing outside the front doors and it was the same outside his home. He had been informed not even 15 minutes ago. Maria sat on the floor playing with Toru as Sebastian came back with all the information Lory had asked for. He looked at the top newspaper and sighed inwardly.

"So the news got handed over about an hour ago and so far 5 newspapers have published this story or the like." Sebastian nodded as Lory looked concerned.

"They must think they have one hell of a scoop with that picture." he said slowly, as a grin spread across his face.

"Oh well, then let's give them the hell they deserve for printing such lies without even asking for the truth to begin with. Sebastian, I want all of the legal team working on this immediately. I want the source found and when we do I will personally see to it they understand what happens when they mess with my family."

Ren had received the call to LME but not before he saw the new spread across Japan on the news network. The picture he saw stunned him but also made him quake with anger. Yashiro was pretty pleased when Lory sent him out to get and inform Kyoko of the situation. Ren seemed about to explode.

"So what are we going to do now Boss?" he asked, trying to rein in his anger. After all this wasn't Lory's fault and he knew it.

Kanae arrived at the Darumaya. Okami let her in and Taisho stood watching the news looking stern.

"This is a problem, a big problem?" was all he said as he watched the pictures flashing on the screen. He was angry. How could they even consider that what they had said was correct, he would make them pay for their gross misjudgement.

Ren opened up the call screen so it filled the entire page. He waited as the call connected and 2 people, his own parents, started back at him.

"How bad is it? What's Lory going to do? Is everyone OK?" Julie asked before Ren could even speak.

"Everyone is fine, and to answer the rest it's looking very bad. Who \ever spread the story did it in a big way. I'm not sure what Lory is planning yet but he has everyone he can looking for the source."

"How much damage?" came Kuu's words over the screen.

"The phones haven't stopped ringing off the hook. Everyone wants to know if the story is true and that picture, well that picture just makes it all the more believable. Even if it's not what happened." Kuu nodded slowly at Ren's words.

"We will see what we can do, see if we can dig up something on our end. Ren you need to listen to me do not do anything rash. This needs careful consideration if we are to limit the damage. Don't do anything that could make the situation worse." Ren listened to his father's words, he knew he was right, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Look after them all Ren. We are counting on you until we can come back, you need to be strong for all of them." Ren nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I honestly want to kill whoever has done this. How could they spread such vicious lies?" Julie wanted to hold her son, hug him, tell him it would all be OK. But in this world where the views of the people that watched them ruled, she hoped they could all get through this.

Chiori approached the small man in the coffee shop he was wearing the Red raincoat as Lory had told her he would be, sitting next to him she recited the words she had been told

"He may be eccentric but he is no fool." she waited as the small man smiled.

"No man who works with me could be classed a fool." he nodded at her and handed over the large brown envelope.

"Be careful little miss that's some important stuff right there." Chiori nodded but her face remained grim.

"Who ever tried to hurt my friends should be the on being careful sir they won't see this week out without a lesson they will remember for the rest of their life" the small man nodded and smiled at Chiori

"I wouldn't wanna be in their shoes when you lot catch up with em, good luck little miss." and with that he left Chiori, waited 10 minutes then did the same. Tucking the envelope into her bag she ran to meet the car waiting for her with her manager driving.

"Did you get it Chiori-chan?" Chiori nodded.

"Yes, you know the way into the underground car park?" Yoshimoto nodded as she pulled away.

"Yes now let's go help out our friends, shall we?" Chiori nodded at her words. They may be from Soft-hat but LME was their second home. They would protect it and its people at all costs.

Jelly Woods looked at the girl sitting in the chair before her and thought for a moment,

"Hmm mm what to do, what to do?...Ah ha I know!" then she was off weaving her magic spell as the witch set to work changing the ordinary girl into an extraordinary sight.

Kuu picked up his mobile while Julie grabbed the house phone as she looked around at the packed boxes and the things still yet to pack.

"Why couldn't they have waited just 1 more month?" she sighed as flipping through her diary she found the number she was looking for. Dialing it, she set herself to the long task ahead. No one and she meant no one would hurt her family ever again.

** }~~~~**

**Lets play a game :D**

**It's called guess the news story,**

**the person with the closest answer,**

**gets a dedication or maybe a short story of their choice**

**or we can think of something :)**

**so what is the story that has hit the media?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	10. To war

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Well my dears we have a winner :D**

**they didnt guess the news story exactly but they where the closest**

**well done**

**Daredevil girl**

**PM me or something for your creative prize :)**

**(not sure what yet but we can talk about it XD)**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Monday 22****nd** **July**

**Takarada's Secret Love Child With Underaged**

**Prodigy Actress Kyoko.**

**This photo which was revealed today by unknown sources shows the shocking truth behind the actress Kyoko's sudden rise to fame in under one year. The young woman formerly known as a prodigy may have gotten her fame in another way.**

The photo had been taken a few days before and Kyoko had recognised the scene before her immediately. It was of the four members of her immediate family on the front steps of their family home. She was holding Maria's hand as she playfully kissed Lory on the cheek whilst he stood there in a bathrobe, holding the giggling Toru.

Clearly it looked just as the article had described, but the fact of the matter was that it was simply a daughter kissing her father goodbye as she took her niece to her dancing lessons. It was completely unthinkable to everyone that raved over the indecent act.

**Tuesday 23****rd** **July**

**LME in Media Blackout.**

**LME has refused to comment about the recent accusations about President Takarada Lory and one of his young employees. They have taken the same stance on anything media related. **

No one was speaking at LME. Even though everyone worked overtime, no calls were answered if they regarded the recent publications. Job offers for the use of LME professionals started to be retracted.

**Wednesday 24****th** **July**

**Media Silence Continues from LME**

**Public Call for Arrest of Eccentric President Lory Takarada.**

**Today the public is calling for the police to step in and arrest president Takarada after allegations are made against him and the actress Kyoko for having an illicit affair.**

Still no one within LME moved to quell the rumours but continued to work tirelessly. Undercover reporters were discovered and escorted from the building by armed guards as the entirety of Japan was in an uproar.

**Thursday 25****th** **July**

**New Evidence that Takarada May Not Be the Only**

**Prey of the Hungry Young Actress.**

The article was mainly pictures of Kyoko with different influential males in the show business world where on a large 2 page spread with just the words

**Will She Spread Her Legs For Anyone?**

**Ren, Sho, Reino, all of the Ishibashi brothers and even Kijima. **

**No man has been immune to her "charms."**

These photos of her laughing and joking and then one of her and Ren out shopping together smiling was the worst.

**Friday 26****th** **July**

**LME CALLS FOR A PUBLIC PRESS CONFERENCE!**

**LME has said they will be holding a press conference at LME to talk about recent allegations made about its President and talents.**

The tension that had been running through LME for the last week seemed gone. They had done everything they could so it was up to the president now and of also Kyoko to right the wrong that had been written.

**Saturday 27****th** **July**

**Nanokura Mimori Arrested Over False Accusations.**

**Nanokura was arrested today in front of the general public. The charges stated are false accusations. Now the country waits to see if this has anything to do with the Takarada X Kyoko case?**

The tall blond strode decisively into the press room. All eyes watched her and her tall cameraman. He held a very large, odd-shaped bag and everyone thought they must have been one of the lucky few to be allowed to film the actual conference. No one thought any different as they walked to the front of the room and started 'Setting up' though a few of the men thought to ask her later what station she worked for and a few of the women thought to ask her handsome cameraman the same.

Th doors behind the table set up for the conference opened and a long line of people filed in who either sat or arranged themselves behind the table. Lory did not the central position as expected but the seat next to it. The central position remained empty and so did the seat next to it on the opposite side of Lory. The reporters started to log down the names of the people present a few of them surprising

Lory Takarada, Yukihito Yashiro, Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Kijima Hidehito, Fuwa Sho were the few they knew. There was also a lawyer present plus a woman that looked like an official from the government that all sat silent as the tall blond turned to her 'cameraman.'

"Are you ready for this, it could destroy our careers?" she watched him as he opened up his camera bag.

"As long as they get their story we get paid. Let's just show them what's wrong with the world today." she nodded as she watched him retrieve his precious object from the bag. Taking a deep breath she walked across the room and onto the stage.

The room was silent as the tall blond came out with the grey-haired cameraman holding a baby! Where had the baby come from? Not one person on stage blinked at them nor stirred as the cameraman sat holding the still sleeping child gently in his arms. Then the woman spoke in a clear light voice ringing out above everyone.

"Thank you all for coming today, though I doubt any of you would have missed this." this brought a low chuckle from the people in the room as the atmosphere lightened slightly.

_This is it_

The blonde smiled at the room and everyone in it

"For the moment I ask you to please keep your voices down. As you can see some of us are still not fully awake at this hour." she said as he gestured to the sleeping baby. Another giggle and many ahhhs from the people present. One man near the front raised his hand bravely and the blond nodded at him to continue,

"Can we please know whom we are being addressed by?" he asked in a very courteous manner. The TV crews at the back of the room zoomed in at the woman's smiling face as she melted the hearts of every man in the room and more than likely the people sitting watching this live at home.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me. Please one moment." the woman said. Then turning, she seemed to be messing with her face then raising up her hand she removed 5 large pins from her beautiful blonde hair and to the shock of the room pulled her hair and her hairnet away, revealing short copper locks as her golden eyes turned back to the man who had asked the question. The entire population of Jao\pan gasped as before them where not moments ago had stood the tall, proud blonde beauty now stood the object of all the speculation and gossip: Mogami Kyoko.

"Is that better? Or would you like me to.." she pulled 3 pins out of her grey haired cameraman's hair revealing his true colour of dark brown locks. If his eyes had been brown instead of blue he was without a doubt Tsuruga Ren. The press exploded, the noise was deafening all asking the same question at once.

"Is Tsuruga-san the babies father?"

Ren cleared his throat loudly as everyone in the room looked towards the baby in his arms as it stirred, the sudden quiet that fell was astounding. No one wanted to wake that sleeping form. As they sat quietly Ren spoke,

"Please excuse me for not removing my contacts but as you can see my arms are rather full at the moment." another murmur and a collective 'Aw' sounded from the women but the question still burnt in their eyes. Was the true story before them that Japan's most wanted man was with the rising star? Was it their child? Kyoko began to speak again all attention on her in an instant.

"As I said I wanted to thank you all for coming today. We have a few things to discuss. With the papers the last few days I am sure you are all fully aware of current events and let me take this time to say on behalf of LME that we as a collective would like to apologise for our silence. They did it for myself and the circumstance I will now talk to you about." the watching press saw the deep breath the young woman took and for the first time since sitting down, the President's hand reached out and covered her own. Squeezing the hand below his, she smiled down at him and the cameras caught the look in both their eyes until she spoke again. No one doubted the love that was there. believing all the stories and news reports until she spoke again.

"One month 3 weeks and 4 days ago me and my younger brother Mogami Toru became orphans."

No matter what the press or the audience had been expecting it wasn't this. Japan's news in that second stopped as everyone in the room or watching at home took and held a breath. They were now hanging on every word.

"My brother and I shared the same mother but different fathers. At 6 years old I was abandoned to live with a family. My mother knew and I never saw her again so imagine my surprise when 11 years later, I am suddenly hit with the fact I have a sibling and above that in the same day am told my mother." she paused, "Died in a car accident." she finished harshly.

As you can imagine it was a very large shock for me but also due to the fact I am still under the age of 18 it meant that I would no longer be able to work or support my brother as I wished to do. We were both to be taken into foster care and very possibly separated from the only blood relation we both now had.

I was never loved by my mother. She told me so herself in the first and last correspondence I would ever receive from her."Kyoko said as she held the envelope containing the letter.

At 3pm today this letter will be released all over Japan since it has been taken to every news station, magazine publicist, radio, newspaper publisher and also published on certain websites scheduled for simultaneous release and available for all to read. Before that I will explain the accusations before us.

To begin with I would like to introduce you to the man who took it upon himself to care for two orphans with nowhere else to go. He took us in and for the last month in Toru's case and for almost the last two years in my own he has cared for us and our personal, social and emotional development. He never asks for anything in return and he did not turn his back on us in our time of desperate need. My father: Takarada Lory"

Again the room exploded with questions and again Ren coughed getting the room to become quiet as he rocked the half awake child back to sleep. He nodded to Kyoko to continue,

"I'm sorry the story won't take much longer so please let him sleep. As you can imagine, the last week has been very stressful on us both." Now it was Lory's turn to speak so Kyoko sat while Lory stood.

"So now you know the truth of the lies that were spread about my daughter. For that is what she legally is now." a screen lit up behind the desk showing the legal adoption papers for one Mogami Kyoko and next to it the guardian papers of one Mogami Toru under care of Mogami Kyoko.

"We did not conceal this because we were ashamed of our actions. On the contrary it was my honour to adopt both children into my family and I was very lucky to be accepted as there was none other then 5 others willing to do the very same. Kyoko-chan has been an inspiration and dear friend to all of us here at LME. She has built up her reputation from scratch and with her own skill all while not once asking anyone for help or assistance. She works hard to meet her own goals as I am sure anyone that worked with her would agree with. I noticed a lack of people willing to speak badly of her in the news articles I have read this week." he stopped and paused for effect, "The reason this so called "big news" was kept quiet was for no other reason than the privacy of Kyoko and her brother to be able to mourn the loss of their only other living family and to get to know each other which I don't think is too much to ask for." everyone could see the anger in the face of the normally calm and serene President. No one knew what to say or do.

Lory sat down and the lawyer stood. No one would have recognised this well dressed man with the little man Chiori had met in the coffee shop 5 days. She stood next to Kanae and Yashiro behind the dais, each standing at ease as they held moral support for the speakers. The picture behind the dais now changed to the picture of Kyoko kissing Lory on the cheek as the small man began to speak,

"This picture was taken illegally on the Takarada grounds. The man who took this picture has since been arrested for trespassing, violation of rights and also a number of other offences. The woman who paid the man to do these things was herself arrested today..." he continued to name Nanokura Mimori the employer and read of her charges as Toru stirred and woke up. Looking around, he saw the amounts of people and clung to Ren with firm grips. Kyoko turned and comforted the young child whom then turned and begged for her caress.

All of this was seen nationwide as the young actress cuddled the young child. To her the sight of this now that the true story was being released was no longer of the indecent actress or of the woman who would do anything to get into show business. It was now the sight of a young woman growing up before her time to take control of the life of herself and now her "son" who she cherished deeply. As each at the table stood to take turns in explaining their part in this little tale: the social worker Maiko, Ren and even Sho speaking of knowing Kyoko as a child and her mother's actions towards her. The view of the people of Japan slowly turned from hatred to pity for the young woman. Kyoko stood up the conference had already been going now for almost 2 hours and Kanae had left carrying Toru a while ago as he became upset. Now it was the final push Kyoko stood

"These will be the final words of this statement after which we will answer any question after that. I have not agreed to release my personal letter so you can feel pity for me and we have also not set out to gain pity. If anything I would like people to feel happy for me as I myself am happy. I have never had a true family before. Though I have been looked after by some wonderful people who care dearly for me I came into this business and I made real friends for the first time and though this may seem odd and strange I finally have a family. You have seen them standing around me today and sitting with me at this table, carrying my son away so he does not become upset. I did not choose my family, rather, in a sense, they chose me. But if I had to choose it would still be these people whom have supported me through this difficult time. Thank you for your patience. We will now have a 20 minute break and return for questions."

In the next week Japan warmed up to the news. Kyoko's final letter from her mother was released and although Kyoko was not there to comment on it personally, LME responded to all questions and queries for her. Her friends and self proclaimed family were questioned time and time again and they answered honestly and truthfully as Maria, Lory, Kyoko and Toru took their first family vacation together in secret away from all the hustle and bustle of the press.

** }~~~~**

**well there we have it :)**

**its not over just yet but the story is out**

**what will happen to Mimori?**

**What will happen when people start digging**

**into not only Kyoko's life but her childhood**

**friend Sho's life too?**

**But nice things also will Toru enjoy the seaside :D**

**Comments and reviews please**


	11. longing

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**well its late and I'm still awake,**

**I got some really lovely reviews today :)**

**so I thought I would treat you all to another chapter**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Wednesday 31****st****July**

The waves lapped lightly at her toes as she slowly lowered Toru down to feel the water. He squirmed and giggled as the water played with his toes. It was beautiful, they had been here 3 days already on her dad's private island. No press could find them here, no more stressing over how much trouble she was causing everyone. She had hated every second of the last week and had wanted to crawl under a rock and hide but every time her friends would pick her back up again and would tell her it wasn't her fault.

_God even Sho was sensible about it_

She thought as she remembered watching him reading the letter from Saena. He had looked at Kyoko then at Toru in her arms and agreed immediately to help her out for the price of being in his next PV. Of course she agreed instantly since her new family meant more to her now than her petty squabbles with him. She was actually very happy when Sho gave Toru the cookie he had brought him.

After the Heel siblings role she had worried about the conversation they had in the car park but he seemed to be acting more grown up all of a sudden. Still in her mind that was a good thing. She couldn't believe Mimori could do such a thing. What had she ever done to her?

This wasn't the time to think about these things though. As she moved a little way up the beach and sat Toru down on the sand she started to play with him, building a sandcastle with their hands. Toru loved the sand. The first day he had tried eating it which had scared her but a laughing Lory said it wouldn't hurt him as long as he did not eat too much and that he was learning so it was good for him.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and smiled at the message:

'Hello Kyoko-san,

I hope you and Toru are OK

and I hope the little monster is enjoying the beach.

Missing you both

and can't believe we are missing our boys night!

Have a great time,

get some rest.

Ren

She read the message twice; once to herself and then out loud to Toru who was patting the sand with exuberance, sending it flying all over the place. She paused slightly at the 'Missing you both' and the part about 'missing boys night.' She smiled to herself; every Thursday since Toru had come to live with them Ren would come over for a few hours for what he called a boys night. For that night, she could do whatever she wanted. A lot of the time other boys, as Ren had put it, would come. Yashiro, Lory and even Kijima had visited during the last week

"To meet the President's love child." Kijima had joked, but before leaving he had hugged Kyoko tight, saying he would help in anyway he could to get their names cleared. He knew she was more than just a pretty face.

She took a picture of Toru playing in the sand and attached it to her message as Maria had taught her

Hello Ren-san,

Me and Toru are fine, thank you.

He really does love the beach

as he woke up early today.

I think Toru is missing you and I know

he will miss his boys night!

I hope you are well and I've not caused you

too much trouble.

We will see you very soon

Kyoko and Toru xxx

She looked the message over again and sent it with the picture. She sat and watched as Toru started to crawl across the sand then stood and followed him as he explored. She had been reading some books Okami-san had bought her and it talked about the importance of supervised self learning so she let him roam around, only stopping him if he had tried to put something small in his mouth.

He crawled over to the sun loungers and to her amazement pulled himself up to stand beside it. Kyoko clapped and praised him as he toppled back over onto his bum. He giggled and tried again. This time she videoed him as he pulled himself up and smiled at the camera. She praised him and stopped filming.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren's phone beeped. He grabbed it eagerly as he read her reply, his heart sank a little.

_Only Toru misses me?_

He thought to himself as he sat and tried to think up a good reply, but it shocked him 20 minutes later after his shower when he got another message. Running to grab his phone, he found a new message from Kyoko and smiled

A special smile just for you.

Uncle Ren look what I can do!

Under the message was a video, opening it up he watched as Toru stood up and smiled at the camera.

_Oh wow you clever boy._

His heart felt heavy. He wanted to be there with them, to see Toru standing up for himself.

When Yashiro jumped into the car that morning he could sense instantly that something was bothering his friend.

"What's up?" he asked after the formal greeting. Ren looked over at him.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" re replied, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Now I know there is something up. Are Kyoko and Toru OK? They haven't been found, have they?" Ren shook his head and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"No they're fine. I messaged Kyoko this morning. Take a look at the video and picture she sent me of Toru. He looks like he's having a great time." Ren opened up the picture message first and smiled at Toru happily tossing sand around then he looked watched the video and grinned broadly.

"He really is growing up fast isn't he?" Yashiro commented as he handed Ren's phone back and removed the glove he wore when touching anything electrical. He watched Ren fall into gloom again as he drove towards LME.

_He's really missing them, the big softy._

Yashiro flipped to tomorrow's schedule in his diary,

_Hmm I wonder?_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko showed Maria and Lory the video of Toru over breakfast. Maria couldn't help but jump up and hug her little brother telling him how clever he was. Lory said he would make sure the camcorder was fully charged so they could get some nice videos of him again today. Kyoko was amazed he still had any disks left to record on. Every time she saw him he was recording Toru, even now as Kyoko was feeding him his rice porridge Lory had the camcorder on him. Toru giggled and gurgled, happily playing with the rice porridge more than eating it, sticking his tongue out as Kyoko tried to put the spoon in his mouth so it would slosh everywhere.

She had gotten better at this. The first time she had fed him the mess was everywhere, the housekeeper had been in fits of giggles for ages afterwards. She showed her the best way for weaning Toru and Kyoko was very grateful. As it was a small island, there wasn't much to do but Lory had said if they wanted they could go out on the boat today. Maria had taken this news with much enthusiasm, so after breakfast they packed a lunch and boarded the boat. It was a pleasant journey. The boat as with everything Lory owned was extravagant, having a large deck at the back with a living room below the cockpit and bedrooms and a toilet below the deck. Kyoko hated to think how much it was worth but as with everything with her new dad she had decided from day one not to ask.

Lory's phone beeped and he looked down at the message and then smiled broadly as he replied, watching his two favourite girls and his favourite little boy as Kyoko and Maria slowly holding Toru's hands walked him around the deck.

_I really do think that's a splendid idea._

He sent another message before safely storing his phone in his pocket and grinning wolfishly to himself as he hummed an old love song_._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"OK Ren, hop in." Ren looked at Yashiro with complete and utter confusion.

"What are we doing, Yashiro-san?" he asked, looking back at his manager and friend.

"They are going to take you to your next appointment. It's a bit out of the way so I asked Lory for special permission to use private transport." he answered, unperturbed.

"So where are we going then?" Ren asked, looking a little suspicious.

_Why was he using this as private transport?_

But Yashiro gave nothing away as he answered slowly,

"You better hurry Ren or you will be late. Now stop asking silly questions and GO!" he pushed Ren forwards and smiled as he waved his friend off.

_You enjoy yourself, you big lovestruck fool._

He thought as he watched them go out of sight.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They had a wonderful day. They had stopped at another little island for dinner, eating lunch on the boat before doing a bit of swimming. Toru had been floating around in his little dino dingy having the time of his life, splashing Lory as he pretended to fall over every time the splashing child got him wet. Kyoko loved every minute she spent with her little family, but as the day wore on she found herself returning to look at Ren's message. She didn't know why but she felt rather lonely without being able to see him. She really enjoyed boys night, sometimes she had gone to see Moko or spent time on her work. Other times she had just loved to cook in her small kitchen and watch as Ren and Toru played.

_I love watching them together._

She thought as she looked over at Maria with Toru wrapped securely in her arms as they slept on the daybed in the cabin. She too closed her eyes and lulled by the waves and the noise of the ocean drifted off to sleep.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Now Ren knew why Yashiro had insisted he get inside and he promised he would speak to Lory on behalf of his friend and manager to get him a raise even if it came from his own pocket.

They stepped out onto the jetty, Lory passing Toru across to Kyoko before he helped Maria across.

Ren couldn't keep his eyes off of Kyoko. She was in a plain white sundress with a large brimmed white sun hat, the slight breeze rippled the light material as he slowly made his way down towards them, she looked stunning. Toru was dressed in a simple red t-shirt with the slogan 'I love my Granddad' on it and little blue shorts with brown sandals.

It was Toru that noticed him first as he bounced in Kyoko's arms babbling.

"Da da da da... Dada." she had never heard him say this before so she looked around to see the tall muscular figure with dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a loose cotton shirt with only 4 buttons fastened up and some black shorts. Kyoko was stunned as Maria cried out, 'Ren-sama!' and raced to meet him on the jetty. Kyoko's heart leapt at the sight of him, beating so fast and so hard she thought there was no way thy others couldn't hear it. As Toru cried out again,

"Da da da. Dada." Ren approached them with Maria in one arm.

"Hello, little monster." he said reaching his free arm out for Toru, who if he could would've jumped across the distance to snuggle into Ren's chest as he hugged him. Kyoko was still standing there dumbfounded when Ren decided he would break the silence.

"Well I couldn't miss boys night now could I?" he had received a message from Yashiro after landing to say he had the next 2 days off and to have fun. Kyoko just gave him a true, deep smile.

"Of course you couldn't." she said, smiling even brighter.

"Did he just call Ren-sama Dada?" Maria asked curiously as Ren and Kyoko realised he had indeed.

"I never taught him that." Ren said frowning and he knew Kyoko wouldn't have

"Maybe its just something he associates with you." Kyoko added confused. Unbeknownst to both of them using a photo of Ren Lory had been teaching Toru to call Ren dada and even now Lory secretly recorded every moment as he felt tears in his eyes. He watched as Kyoko's eyes scanned all of Ren for the third time.

_Just grab him like you want to, my girl._

He wanted to shout, but he knew she wouldn't. Not just yet anyway. But he could see it clearly, her defences were crumbling.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there we have it :)**

**Ren has come to play for 2 days**

**and Lory has seen Kyoko's defences crumbling**

**what will happen on that tiny island?**

**When there is nowhere to run?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	12. The secret scenes

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Meh I have a migraine,**

**so why am I now sitting at my laptop ready to write**

**(Honestly have no idea -_-)**

**thank you for all your wonderful reviews**

**Kitty.0 this chapter is for you for commenting on nearly every chapter last night :)**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Dada." this time it was clear with no babbling before Toru snuggled his head into Ren's chest and repeated it again.

"**HE DID! HE DID SAY DADA!" **Maria screamed as she looked at the completely shell shocked pair before her.

"You clever boy. Toru, that's your first word!" Maria was so excited, yet Ren and Kyoko still had yet to respond.

_His first word and its dada. Oh God I better apologise, she's going to hate me. Hey little monster you're supposed to say mama first...Oh God no please no._

Ren looked over at Kyoko. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Toru.

_That's it she hates me._

Ren opened his mouth to apologise as Kyoko flung herself at the three of them.

"OH you clever clever boy!" she cried as she hugged Toru on Ren's arms.

"Such a clever, clever boy. Your first word and you stood up for the first time alone today as well. Your are such a clever little boy, you really are." the tears were streaming down her face and she had one of her truly happy smiles on her face. Ren was astounded. He was sure she would hate him for two reasons: one why on Earth was Toru calling him dada and two, his first word should be mama. Yet in that moment as all parents know the word doesn't matter in the slightest, the fact Toru had spoken meant the world to her.

"Dad come see! Toru spoke his first word." Kyoko called, turning to Lory. He wasn't as far from her as she thought and he too had tears streaming down his face as he recorded the entire scene.

"I saw sweetie and this way I will never forget." he nodded, raising the camcorder he had filmed them with as they all praised Toru who just held on tight to Ren's shirt.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked on at the scene before her. Ren lay on her bed in her room with Toru fast asleep on his chest, the strong arms wrapped around him. Again the same feeling, the fluttering in her stomach as her heart was racing at an alarming rate. She put her hand to her chest scared that her heart would burst out at any moment. Was she getting a cold? A fever maybe?

_Calm down Kyoko you're probably just overtired, or maybe you had a bit too much sun._

Closing her eyes and counting to 10, she took deep, calming breaths and her heart settled a little. She opened her eyes, it was warm at the moment but she still worried a little about Toru. Grabbing the thin blanket on the bed she covered both Ren and Toru with it before kissing the babe's head.

"Sweet dreams, boys." she said as she smiled down at the pair. Her stomach fluttered. Before another attack of whatever it was came on, she was going to go get some fresh air.

She leant on the wooden porch railing looking out over the sea as she took deep breaths of the salty air. The moon was almost full and hung like a giant lantern in the sky, casting amazing shimmering patterns over the sea. She watched the colours and patterns shifting with the waves and felt calmer until a voice rang out behind her.

"Can't sleep?" she spun, grabbing the Rail behind her with both hands then as she relaxed.

"God Dad, you scared me to death." she smiled at him sitting on the swinging seat. He was swinging it lightly with a laptop on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to. You must have been miles away." he smiled at her and held his arms out.

"Come sit by dad and talk." she smiled and walked over sitting down next to him as he pulled her into his embrace. She was stiff to begin with but after a few minutes she relaxed, leaning on him as he held her.

"So what's bothering you, my sweet?" he asked as she relaxed

_No wonder she runs from love. I doubt this girl has even ever felt true love before not even when she was little._

"I was just thinking I need to apologise to Ren-san." she answered honestly. She really had been thinking that while leaning on the railing.

"Why sweetie? What did you do?" she looked at her hands as she spoke.

"its about Toru calling him Dad. I'm sure it makes him uncomfortable so I will try and make him stop. It's just lucky he did it here and not in front of people. I would hate to stain his reputation any more than I already have." Lory looked down at his daughter.

_My dear he would love for you to 'stain' his reputation. If that boy had his way he would stain it with something permanent. OK, maybe we need to have a little love talk...hmm but how?_

The idea struck him instantly.

"You know Maria's first word was dada too. I remember it like yesterday her mom calling me up in floods of tears to tell me she was so happy and so proud." Kyoko turned to look at his smiling face.

"I still remember the day she was born. She was only 2 hours old when her father passed her to me for the first time. Just one look and I was in love all over again. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. It was hard to breathe and felt like thousands of butterflies were exploding in my stomach by just looking at her. I was so proud." he looked back into Kyoko's eyes. She could understand this feeling, he could see the exact same feelings with her and Toru, he was just giving her feelings the correct name.

"But this is different Dad. Ren he's not...he's not..." She just couldn't find the words, so Lory took his chance.

"Kyoko what do you think Ren feels for Toru?" the question shocked and puzzled her.

"Well he likes Toru, he enjoys spending time with him and misses him when he's away. I couldn't believe he came all this way just for his boys night!" Lory smiled at her.

"Do you think he only likes Toru?" she looked at him the confusion clear in her eyes

"What do you mean?" she thought she knew what he was getting at but she couldn't bring herself to say those words, even if they were not aimed at her she still couldn't say them. Lory sighed inwardly another brainwave hitting him.

"Let me show you." Lory released her and she sat up so he could lean forwards and mess with his laptop. Pulling back from the machine he sat up a small remote in hand.

"OK now watch this." Lory pressed play as he pulled Kyoko back to himself

**Maria was sitting on the floor with Toru**

**they were both laughing as Ren jumped up from behind the sofa.**

"**BOO!" he shouted as he ducked out of sight again.**

"**PEEP PO!" he cried again this time from behind the chair.**

**Both children were laughing as Ren dropped down again.**

**Stalking over to them both like a large cat from behind**

**he grabbed them both,**

"**GOT YA!" as he began tickling them.**

**All three were laughing as the 2**

**children rolled around the floor with the bigger 'Child.'**

**There were no other words for that expression on**

**Ren's face.**

Lory stopped the video and selected another one from his gigantic collection. Now a video showed that Kyoko recognised as being from a few weeks ago.

**Toru was laying on his back.**

**Ren was sitting next to him making Toru's**

**favourite monkey give him kisses,**

**making the 'Chu' sound as each time**

**he touched the little monkey to his face.**

**Toru was giggling as Ren pretended**

**little monkey was kissing him too**

**' Chu chu chu'**

"**Shall we let little monkey kiss mommy too?"**

**he pretended to let little monkey run away**

**before bringing him back for a big**

**'CHU' on Toru's cheek.**

Again Lory swapped videos. Kyoko was completely silent even when he looked down at her she had no expression on her face only concentration as he chose the next video.

**The camera was slowly getting closer to the 4 people in front of it.**

"**Dada." said the small child snuggling into the**

**large man's shirt.**

"**HE DID! HE DID SAY DADA!" the little girl shouted**

**ecstatic as she looked between the people on screen.**

"**You clever boy Toru. That's your first word!" she kissed**

**the baby and hugged him from her**

**position in the large man's arm.**

**Fear replaced the look of pure joy on the man's face**

**as he looked at the young woman before him,**

**but after only a few seconds hesitation she was**

**there in the fray kissing and cuddling the child.**

"**OH you clever, clever boy!" she cried.**

"**Such a clever, clever boy! Your first word**

**and you stood up for the first time alone today as well.**

**You are such a clever little boy,**

**you really are."**

The video paused as Lory pressed the button, freezing the screen there.

"Does that look like a man that's upset at being called Dada?" Lory asked as he looked down at his daughter. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had seen these smiles before, the true honest smile from Ren. The smiles that were not fake but shone with an unearthly light as it brightened not only his face but everything around him.

She shook her head as Lory opened up another video. He only let it play a few seconds but that was all that was needed.

**She was holding Toru lightly as Maria grasped her hand**

**and hopped across the gap.**

**The camera panned to a man as he walked slowly to the jetty.**

**His walk was quick and excited as he stopped**

**at the edge and on his face a true smile shone**

**with his eyes shining.**

Lory didn't say anything as he felt the tears wetting his shirt. Below her head, he let the video stay for a few minutes before he opened up a second. He didn't close down the last video, he just made it so that they were next to each other on the screen. As he pressed play it was the same room from the first video only at a different angle. You could see into the kitchen now where the cameraman must have been standing.

**Ren sat, attempting to feed Toru**

**in his high chair but **

**Toru was having none of it!**

**Grabbing the spoon he kept tipping and throwing the**

**blended vegetables away whilst**

**laughing at the man in front of him who was getting the**

**brunt of his attacks. The camera**

**lifted a little to a young lady's face**

**as she looked out over the kitchen**

**surfaces, a soft gentle smile**

**on her face. **

The video paused again with a close up of that look.

The two faces next to each other on the screen now held the same expression, the same emotion overflowing. Not only in their smiles but in their eyes, in each of their facial features. Kyoko raised her hand to her mouth, turning away from those two faces as she clung to her father crying into his shirt. Finally,she understood now. She had failed. The locks had been gone for a long time, she had just never noticed, forgetting herself with her love for Toru. With the look on those faces the lid flew open, filling her with a feeling unlike any she had ever truly felt before.

She knew the difference now. The difference between love and infatuation. Lory had been right, she had never truly been in love before she just thought she had. She had been infatuated with Sho, the closest thing she had ever had to a friend and the closest thing she had to a family. She cared deeply for him and she would do anything for him then, but it wasn't love. She realised that now as she cried into Lory's shirt. That wasn't the right type of love she had felt back then. Kyoko knew that now as for the first time in her life true loved filled her body, seeping into every pore and every crevice as it made her understand what she had truly been missing.

Lory just held her tight, never letting go of the girl he loved as his own. The girl that had just for the first time been introduced to the torrent of emotions that could be called love. Kyoko cried for the new weight in her heart as she realised finally.

_I love Ren._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**what would you like me to say :P?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	13. Viewing Perfection

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Than****k you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**well I left it at a little bit of a**

**cliffhanger I know :)**

**oh well**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory just held her tight, never letting go of the girl he loved as his own. The girl that had just for the first time been introduced to the torrent of emotions that could be called love. Kyoko cried for the new weight in her heart as she realised finally.

_I love Ren._

Lory just held her and let her cry, when there was no tears left she just lay there in his arms

"What do I do now Dad?" Lory looked down at the woman in his arms. She was no longer a child. She had grown up too much to be.

"Well sweetie that's the wonderful thing about love. It's your choice, what do you want to do?" she took a deep breath and thought about his question. He didn't rush her since that would only complicate things more. The torrent of emotions she was feeling in that moment needed to settle down first

"I don't know what I want." was her final answer it was just too much for her to comprehend and Lory understood her confusion.

_It's her first time after all._

"Well that's OK too isn't it? If it's your choice it's your time frame too so there is no time limit sweetie." he kissed her head as he squeezed her.

"How long Dad?" he looked down at her.

"How long have I known you loved him? Or how long have I known he loved you? Or maybe how long has he known he loves you?" he watched her for her reaction as she sat a little straighter looking at him.

"Is it always this complicated?" he laughed at her face she looked annoyed at his answer

"Oh my dear it is the easiest yet most complicated thing in the world." she sighed at his answer. yet again it seemed like a riddle.

"OK so how long have you known?" she had to start somewhere so it may as well be with him.

"Hmm well I had suspicions from Ring Doh. You made a big impact on him there, even if at the time you two didn't see eye to eye, you managed to worm your way into his head and wedge yourself there." she scowled.

"That doesn't sound too good Dad." he hugged her closer.

"Let me finish sweetie. I suppose I always saw something there but when you helped him find his Katsuki that was when it was most obvious, the way he acted that scene he knew what it felt like to love someone he shouldn't." she couldn't help it.

"Why should he love me? And anyway he didn't love me when he loved a high school girl...oh." slamming her hand into her head. She looked at Lory and he smiled.

"Have you just realised? And when did he tell you he loved a high school girl?" he asked, curious as she explained about meeting Ren as Bo and helping him, then becoming Bo for that purpose. Lory laughed as she told him about trying to help him with his troubles with Katsuki and what he had told her.

"Why didnt I see it before?" she didn't understand now how she could have been so dense.

"How can you love when you're afraid to fall sweetie? You were not just denying love you feared it and that fear blinded you. As for your other question you need to ask him that sweetie. I couldn't tell you why he shouldn't love you since it could be one of many things and I would hate to guess." she looked into his eyes again.

"Is it because I'm not good enough?" now Lory turned stern.

"Never let me hear you say that again Kyoko. That is definitely not the case. If I had to guess it would be the other way around but I will not speak more on that point. Like I said, you need to ask him yourself." he was strict with her but smiled when she nodded

"So what are you thinking sweetie?" he asked as she looked out silently to the sea.

"I'm wondering if he has loved me for that long why hasn't he said or done anything?" her words were soft and her eyes had a vacant shimmer as she lost herself in her own thoughts, suddenly turning back to Lory

"Do you think that's why he kissed my cheek on Valentines Day?" Lory almost flustered.

_He what! That's the first I've heard of it, I wonder if Yashiro knows? Hmm I better remember to ask him._

"It's quite possible. Did he give you a reason?" Lory asked remaining calm as always.

"He told me it was a thank you for the Valentine's gift I made him." she said, shrugging slightly as Ren had done, Lory smiled at that very un-Kyoko like movement.

"Well that may be the case, but it may have run deeper and he was just sparing you the pressure it placed upon you." she nodded. That made sense because at the time that kiss had really messed with her head.

_So why don't I feel so bad about it now?_

She wondered.

"Sweetie, can I give you some advice?" she turned to him hopeful.

"Please. I feel like I'm running in circles." her eyes were pleading and he smiled.

"Forget about it." this wasn't what she had expected.

"Pardon?" the word was out of her mouth before she could think.

"I don't mean forget about love, but I want you to forget all the questions, all the nagging little doubts and worries. Forget them all. Then when tomorrow comes I want you to just accept it as fact that you love him." she nodded slowly.

"Then just go with it. Tomorrow just follow what your heart says. Thinking with your head will just overcomplicate it for you at the moment so my advice to you is forget it all and follow your heart." Taking a deep breath, she smiled at Lory.

"Thanks Dad." she hugged him tight and stood up.

"You're welcome sweetie. Sleep well." she leant over and kissed his head.

"You too." she left him on the swing seat and walked back into the house. Lory sighed long and low listening to her retreating footsteps and the closing door before shutting down a few screens on the laptop and pressing the UN-mute button.

"Well old friend did I do the right thing?" he asked as he looked down at Kuu and Julie who had just watched everything. He had been on a call with them when she had walked out onto the deck quickly muting them and covering the screen they could still see and hear.

Kuu and Julie were both in tears. They both just nodded as Kuu draped his arm around Julie's shoulders.

"I hope so, I really do. Though I must say she took it better than I expected. I had hoped her heart was ready." Lory looked old in that moment as he sat back against the swinging chair.

"We can only guide them Lory, we cannot decide for them. It's their turn now." Kuu said as they fell into a companionable silence each with the same thought.

_It's their turn now._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Kyoko looked down at the two boys in her bed. Gently rolling Toru from Ren's chest, she laid him in the centre of the bed.

_It's my choice._

Her heart pounded as she looked at Ren, but there was a clear feeling there now. Softness, caring it was love.

She loved them both so so much. She lightly climbed into bed next to Toru. Tomorrow would bring what it would and she would do as she had been told and just let her heart decide.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ren woke to the sunlight upon his face he stirred, slowly wondering why it was so bright in his bedroom. He always shut the curtains. Then the sound of breathing caught his ears.

_What the...?_

Turning his head he looked towards the noise and opened his eyes slightly. The light glowing behind her prone form seemed to create a halo effect. She seemed to glow with her own ethereal beauty, her slow breathing sounded like the most beautiful song: in harmony with the small child that lay between them, his small hand clasped in her hair. He stirred slightly but instantly settled as his hand moved in her soft hair.

_If ever there was a vision of perfection, this was it._

He thought as he slowly manoeuvred to his side to face her, his movements made Toru stir once more and this time he woke up.

"Hello little monster." Ren whispered as he smiled at the small child who rubbed his eyes with chubby fists.

"Isn't your mommy beautiful?" he asked in an almost silent whisper as his heart ached.

"Dada, ba ba ma mmmmm." Toru replied and Ren smiled.

"Should I take that as a yes? Come here, little man. Let's go get you sorted and give Mommy some more time to sleep." he picked up Toru who giggled and left the room silently, grabbing the changing bag from the floor on his way out.

He had been to this island before with Lory and with his parents when he was much younger so he knew his way around. Changing Toru's nappy, he sat him in the high chair while he looked in the fridge.

"Your mommy is so organised. Look at this lot." he smiled to himself as he pulled out a small pot labelled rice porridge with peach.

"Well it sounds nicer than what my mommy used to make me Toru. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but she always tried her best. I know that now but your mommy? She's an amazing cook, but I suppose you know that don't you"? Heating up the kettle, he filled a mixing dish with boiling water and floated the porridge pot in it to warm, while he mixed up Toru's formula.

Lory watched the young man flitting around the kitchen talking to the baby. He spoke of lots of things but the main topic was Kyoko.

_I wonder what will happen now? Even with my doubts it's obvious that they care so deeply for each other. I just hope she can forgive him._

"Morning Grandpa." Maria said coming down the stairs and smiling at him.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" she nodded slowly, still yawning slightly.

"Is onee-sama awake yet and Toru?" she asked looking through the doorway to Ren and Toru.

"Ren-sama!" she exclaimed happily as she ran through the door across the sitting room and into the kitchen. "Toru-chan! Good morning." she said kissing the dribbling baby.

"Hehe, you need a bib" she said as she noticed the nappy bag and got one out for Toru, tying it gently around his neck. She smiled and Ren smiled down at her.

"Good morning Maria. Aren't you a good onee-san." he said smiling widely.

"I don't suppose you want to help me make your Onee-sama some breakfast do you? I'm not the best cook." Lory stepped in at this point.

"Scratch that! You can't cook at all Ren. You fed the little monster. Maria and I will take care of Kyoko-chan's breakfast, won't we?" Maria smiled up at her grandfather and smiled.

"Yep we don't want her poorly on holiday after all." Lory, Maria and even Toru laughed as Ren pouted.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

There was a knocking at the door. Kyoko awoke suddenly and sat up.

"Come in." she called, trying to settle her sleep muzzled head as Maria opened the door.

"Morning, onee-sama!" she said running over to the bed and literally jumping at Kyoko to hug her tight. Kyoko smiled.

"Good morning, Maria-chan." she hugged her back tightly.

"Is Toru with you?" she queried. Normally she was the first up with Toru wanting his breakfast. Maria shook her head and smiled.

"I think Ren-san took him for a walk along the beach after he fed him his breakfast. He should be back soon though. Me and Grandpa have cooked breakfast so get dressed and come down OK." she smiled at Kyoko who returned the smile.

"How can I refuse your home cooked breakfast, Maria-chan? I will be down soon." Maria smiled and bounced off the bed and skipped out of the door. Kyoko stretched and stood. Walking to her small balcony she looked out at the beautiful scene before her. The sea was calm. Small waves lapped at the sand and she could see the tall figure of Ren carrying Toru as he strode along the beach and smiled. The view really was perfection she decided.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Too mushy?**

**Who expected Kuu and Julie :P ?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	14. The dolphin charm

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**sitting at the computer listening to love songs**

**how sad am I :)**

**what's your favourite love song?**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Come on kiddies, I've got the entire day scheduled so you better be ready to work hard." Lory shouted as he stood by the sea plane that had landed 30 minutes prior.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation." Kyoko muttered so only Ren could hear her. He chuckled as he carried Toru across the sand. She was carrying his changing bag and so far she had been able to follow her father's advice, talking as normal though her heart did pound with every smile. With every touch her skin felt like fire. Maria had ran on ahead and Ren smiled.

"To be honest just being able to spend time with the people I care most about is better than any vacation I could ever ask for." her heart skipped and the warm, twisting feeling in her stomach increased. Taking steadying breaths she spoke,

"I suppose so." were the only words she could speak but Ren accepted them, with his true smile.

_God and how am I meant to forget everything when he smiles at me like that?_

She just smiled back. Ren's heart leapt and his breath caught, neither could speak. It wasn't a long ride and as they approached to land Lory pointed out of the window,

"That's where we are heading. The Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium." he said happily as he watched Maria's and Kyoko's faces light up with excitement. Ren looked a little troubled.

"Takarada-san, don't you think we should be more careful. After all of the press lately we are all more visible to the public eye." Lory smiled at Ren and chuckled.

"My dear boy please don't worry, there's a reason we are coming here today. They close for so many days a year for maintenance and repair and today happens to be one such day. So we have a personal tour guide and the entire place to ourselves." Maria clapped and Kyoko gasped as Ren just shook his head.

It was magical. That was the best word Kyoko could use to describe it. Watching the whale sharks in the large Kuroshio Sea main tank she was astounded by their size and grace. She could've watched them for hours. Toru was also enthralled as they encouraged him to try and say each name. The manta rays were one of Maria's favourite, the tour guide seemed rather dazed at the famous actors he got to show around. He also seemed to show a lot of attention to Kyoko until Ren glared at him then he backed off. Luckily Kyoko was too busy watching the Manta rays with Toru and Maria, but Lory chuckled.

At lunch time they watched the dolphins practice their show and even got to meet the wonderful creatures. Ren watched with pure joy radiating from him as Maria, Toru and Kyoko pet the dolphin as Lory filmed them.

_Is it just me or does Kyoko seem to keep looking at me today?_

He wondered if she was upset over Toru calling him dada, but her looks did not seem to hold any malice. To be completely honest he found that it baffled him entirely, they were warm but distant as if she was looking at him but not really looking at him?

_Maybe i'm just imagining it._

He thought as he watched Maria give the signal for the dolphins to jump and her squeal of excitement when they did as she asked.

The day was a complete success in Lory's book. As they headed back to the seaplane bags full of souvenirs mainly for Toru and Maria, but Kyoko had bought some for their friends something. Ren had also seen her looking longingly at a crystal necklace. It was pretty simple, a crystal dolphin on a simple gold chain. So when she wasn't watching he had the sales assistant wrap it up for him.

Ren sat in the middle of the seat, a sleeping Toru on his lap Maria on one side was sleeping on his arm and before long Kyoko was sleeping on the other. Her hair gently tickling his shoulder sent goosebumps through his body and down his spine.

"Are you heading back tomorrow night?" Lory questioned and Ren nodded.

"I really didn't expect to be coming at all. It was Yashiro and I'm guessing you? Lory nodded slowly as Ren smiled.

"Thank you, I think i really did need this little holiday." Lory smiled at his simplified words.

"You mean you needed her and Toru don't you? They say distance makes the heart grow fonder but truthfully even the wisest man knows that all it does is hurt." Ren looked like he was about to deny this fact but stopped as he nodded and blushed slightly.

"It does hurt." was all he allowed himself to say.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They had a BBQ on the beach that night, then Lory lit a few fireworks he had brought back with them. Toru laughed and babbled once the initial shock of the noise was over. Maria held him in her lap, arms around him as they looked up into the night sky watching as it danced with colours.

At 11:30 Maria and Toru were both sleeping. Lory sat on the porch swing smiling to himself having sent Ren and Kyoko out for a nice stroll along the beach while he watched the children. He had been watching Kyoko all day and knew that most of what he had done last night was for the best. He just hoped when it came down to it she accepted the rest. That was the next big hurdle for them both to overcome.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked up at the full moon. If it was if possible it looked even more beautiful than the night before. Ren looked down at Kyoko, she shone in the moonlight. He held the box he had in his pocket lightly.

"Kyoko-san?" she looked at him, her golden eyes aflame.

"Yes Ren-san?" she felt shivers down her spine as his eyes glowed in the moonlight. Those eyes full of some meaning that escaped her entirely in that moment as he looked like he was going to speak and stopped.

_God why can't I speak?_

His mouth felt dry as he simply stared at her.

_Just give it to her you stupid ass._

He thought to himself as he pulled out the white box and offered it to her. She looked at him and took it. Slowly pulling open the red ribbon, she opened the box to reveal the dolphin necklace she had admired at the aquarium.

"How?...why?" was all she could stutter out as she looked back up into his smiling face. He was very happy she liked it.

"Toru told me he thought it would look pretty on you." she looked at him.

He was trying to look completely serious as he said this. For a few seconds she felt like she was about to cry with joy but the thought of Toru picking her a necklace was enough for her to burst out laughing.

Ren stumbled back slightly as Kyoko threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Ren. It's beautiful." she said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like it Kyoko-san." she released him and he quickly followed suit, afraid of scaring her as she pulled the necklace out of its box.

"Help me?" he took the necklace from her hands and nodded.

She turned and lifted her hair as he slowly lowered it around her neck. Fastening the clasp she turned the small charm in her hand as she lifted her eyes to his. They were so close she could feel his breath tickling her. She looked up into those eyes and acted without thought, snaking her hand around his neck she pulled him down and kissed him.

_OMG WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!_

Pulling away slowly and releasing Ren's neck she looked down, blushing.

"That's a thank you for the necklace." with that she turned and fled up the beach towards the distant house. Ren just stood there completely stunned as he watched her go.

_Am I dreaming or did Kyoko just kiss me?_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Ahhh bless our little Ren :D**

**so what will happen next?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	15. Feelings

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**while my lappy is away being fixed**

**this is the easiest story for me to update**

**as I have a template saved to my Kindle**

**so**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko ran up the porch steps and bowed to Lory.

"Goodnight Dad."

And was gone before he could even chuckled.

_Oh dear,what has that god son of mine been doing?_

He wondered. Ren came back almost an hour later. With one look Lory could see he was in a daze so decided to mess a little with the young man.

"You better not be the reason my daughter came running home about an hour ago. Are you?" he growled as he glared at Ren. Ren startled at the voice.

"I can honestly say I have no idea." and he flopped down onto the steps looking out at the ocean.

_What the? OK not the answer I expected._

Lory thought as his teasing backfired.

"Anything you need to talk about Ren?" Ren just shook his head. Standing and brushing sand from his shorts, he smiled at Lory.

"I think I will just be going to bed Boss. Goodnight." and he was gone just like Kyoko before him.

"Great! Looks like we are back to Daddy knows nothing again." even though he sighed at his words the rustle in the bushes made him smile.

"SO?" he turned to his ever trusted aide who passed him the camcorder and smiled back.

"I think you will like this, Sir." Lory was plugging the device into his laptop in an instant going through the tape at 3 times the normal speed. As the couple on the beach stopped, he returned to normal speed. A few moments later his face burst into a big smile.

_OH Kuon you really didn't do anything did you? Hehe but that doesn't mean my darling daughter didn't. Good girl, follow your heart sweetie. You deserve all the happiness in the world._

Lory expertly cut the video for the small clip he wanted, attaching it to the email he sent and then sat back.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The next day as Kyoko started to sort out Toru's breakfast, Ren watched silently from the doorway. What was he supposed to say? She had definitely kissed him and it had definitely meant something to her if the electricity that had shot through his entire body had anything to say about it.

_Could he even hope that?...No don't get too excited she said it was a thank you. You did exactly the same thing on Valentine's Day._

He reminded himself.

_Yeah but I didn't really mean it in that way. What if she hadn't?...God I'm confused..._

"Sometimes it's just best to shut off the brain and go with the heart my boy." Ren jumped a mile as Lory tapped his shoulder then headed out back to the swimming pool.

_Ignore the head and listen to the heart OK worth a shot..._

He strode into the kitchen.

Lory watched them all day, the shy glances when the other wasn't looking, the soft expressions they made when their eyes met followed by a blush and then looking away. They spent the day on the beach and they all had fun together swimming, playing and laughing.

By the time the helicopter was waiting to take Ren back to work Lory was just about ready to scream at both of them. They were acting like a couple of shy school children in love, not the adults they were. Even if Kyoko was new to this it wasn't like Ren hadn't ever dated before!

_Maybe I should have changed my advice to just go get her._

Lory mused as they said goodbye on the back porch. Ren gave Toru one more big hug before handing him to Maria and hugging her also.

"Be a good girl, Maria-chan." she said as he kissed her head. As he went to pull away, she grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I knowwe could never really get married as you'd be too old by the time I'm ready to marry but if it was Onee-san I would happily call you Nii-san." Ren looked at her gob smacked as she gave him a pat on his arm and walked over to her granddad carrying Toru.

"Safe travels and you better get all your work done now that you've had a vacation." Ren smiled and nodded, clearing the confusion from his head at Maria's words.

"Don't worry President, I know my job." it surprised Kyoko when they both smiled one last time at Ren before walking back inside the house.

_Were they not going to see him off?_

She walked with Ren to the outskirts of the heliport in silence then gave him a fleeting hug as they each said goodbye before he turned and walked towards the waiting helicopter. Her heart ached as he walked away from her, she didn't want him to leave she wanted to scream for him to stay and not leave her but her mouth wouldn't move. Her body felt locked in place as she watched him open the door but as soon as it swung open she turned away unable to watch him leave.

He held the door open. He needed to board the helicopter but his heart hurt, he could feel her eyes on his back. The sensation of her lips on his as she kissed him the night before, he wanted to hold her so badly and wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her she would never be alone again. He would never hurt her he wanted to tell her...

"I love you Kyoko." He spun as he said these words. He was tired of all his own excuses, he was tired of running away from what he knew he could not change. What he didn't want to change. Even if she ran away now, he could be happy in the fact he had told her his true feelings.

She heard him. Her heart pounded like an untamed beast at the words that had gone unsaid for so long. Could she truly believe he had said it? Turning back to him she stared at him.

"You what?" she whispered. His heart clenched. was she going to hate him? would she even believe him? As he looked deep into her confused eyes, he let the door swing shut.

"I love you Kyoko and I have for so long. You mean everything to me and so does Toru. I can't do this any more. I can't keep my feelings bottled up inside. They're too big for my heart now Kyoko and they fill me up entirely. Until I think my heart's about to break out from my chest. Kyoko you are my life, without you my world would be empty" The words until this moment he had found so hard to say spilt forth from his mouth like a river.

He told her how amazing, beautiful, wonderful and magnificent she was. He told her of the hundreds of reasons why he loved her, he went on and on. At one point he looked down as the eyes he had been staring into seemed to harden for a moment and he was terrified that it could only mean his rejection.

That was until a small hand lifted his chin while the other snaked behind his neck and her lips kissed him for the second time silencing anything else he still had yet to say. As the kiss lingered he thought heaven had come to Earth as there was no way his body should be able to feel this alive, this amazing. If he was still trapped in his mortal shell, her lips left him breathless. She too seemed to be gasping as she said the sweetest words he had ever heard in his life.

"I love you too, Ren." there was no stuttering or shyness in her voice or eyes as she looked deeply into his. They were filled with a look he had never dreamed he would see from anyone. Her eyes spoke the words she had just whispered and so much more. She didn't need the long speech he had just given he could see it just by looking into her eyes.

"But now you need to go Ren." her words wounded him. After that was she still going to reject him? She smiled as the fear passed over his eyes. Tweaking his nose she smiled.

"Though I would rather you stay, you did promise my father that you would work hard, and I will be home in 3 days I think then we need to talk." he nodded and smiled a smile that spoke of his love for her as he gathered her in his arms once more and kissed her.

"You're right of course. There are things we need to consider though now that I know...I just don't want to leave." she smiled, feeling weak at the knees and breathless again as her body tingled. Who would've thought a kiss could feel that amazing her head wondered, as she pushed him away gently.

"We have time Ren." with one last kiss she pushed him away and stood back as he opened the door and got into the helicopter. Lory smiled as he watched the young couple wave at each other and it flew out of sight.

"Well I thought he would've at least stayed after that." Maria moaned as she and Lory watched from a covered balcony, Lory hugged her tightly.

"This is just the beginning, my love. They have plenty of time and space which gives them time to process what they have both just said." Maria looked thoughtful as she watched Kyoko walk down past the house towards the beach.

"Is she OK?" she asked her grandfather, a little worried at Kyoko's actions. He smiled,

"She is doing exactly what I just said Maria. Now is her time to think." Maria smiled and yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Grandpa" she said, kissing him on the cheek as she turned and walked away.

"Goodnight princess." he called after her as he opened his phone and dialled the number on his speed dial.

"We have lift off." was the only phrase he needed to say as Kuu and an ecstatic Julie screamed through the phone.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The three days passed in a blur as Kyoko and Ren kept contact via emails and calls. Even though Ren never mentioned anything to Yashiro, it was obvious to the man something good had happened and for once he was just so happy for his best friend he didn't even have the heart to tease him just let him live in his happy little world. He worked three times as hard and everyone noticed wherever he went his smile was warmer. He would laugh more freely and even though they all thought it, no one was brave enough to say it out loud.

'Tsuruga Ren was in love.'

As the helicopter landed, Kyoko had expected to see Ren waiting for her as he had said he would. Lory noticed the little sad expression and smiled

"He will be here later my dear but I thought you needed to do something else beforehand." she looked at him, putting on a mask as she did so.

"I don't know what you mean, Dad." he chuckled as he pointed to the two figures approaching the heliport.

Kyoko took a deep breath and the excitement filled her eyes before she looked at her father, truly happy the sleeping Maria and Toru in his arms.

"Thanks Dad." she whispered as soon as the helicopter was down and the safety latch released she was out of the helicopter.

"Moko-san! Chiori-chan!" she screeched as she threw herself at both girls and for once even Kanae accepted her hug.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe so I hope that makes you all happy :D**

**they are back home now time to clean up the aftermath,**

**also I warn you there will be a tiny bit of drama over**

**Ren's truth but its will last no longer that 2 chapters and its**

**not bad drama.**

**Trust me it will be nothing like Living for her drama wise XD**

**and it does set us up sweetly for the big plot line i have planned :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	16. Friends, Family and Shopping

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Yay I have my laptop back :D**

**now to get working on Living for here again**

**sigh he never did manage to save the 5000+**

**words I had already typed :(**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"So did you have a good time? Was it a nice place?" Chiori asked as they sat in Kyoko's sitting room. Lory had insisted he keep Toru for the night. Kyoko had been a little reluctant as Lory had him a lot while they had been away so she didn't want to burden him, but Kanae had dragged her away.

"Mo, if he didn't want to look after him he wouldn't have asked. Now let's go already." Kanae had said, but now they were all settled with drinks and chatting Kyoko thought it had been a nice thing to have time with her friends alone.

"It was really nice would you like to see?" she asked as she grabbed the laptop Lory had given her off the kitchen counter. It had taken all of Lory's wits to get her to accept the present, saying in the end it was for work purposes and also so she could video call Kuu and Julie which had finally won her over.

"Dad took loads of videos." she rolled her eyes expressively as she plugged it into the socket, flipped it open and switching it on. After a few moments she opened up the shared network and started showing them the videos of the holiday, including the one of Toru standing for the first time.

"Oh he also spoke his first word." she beamed at them.

"Do you have that video too? You seem to have every other little thing he did?" Kanae said with sarcasm though both girls knew she was enjoying watching her nephew as much as they were.

"We do actually." she said but blushed and turned away. Kanae sat up straighter a little bemused by this reaction.

"What was his first word, Kyoko?" she asked and there it was: the flinch.

Is it bad? Is he saying his mother's or father's name? Kyoko leant forward, found the video and pressed play just before she jumped up to fill the teapot, she was gone and in the kitchen before Kanae could stop her The two girls looked puzzled at each other then back at the screen just as Toru said 'dada.'

Lory missed the picture of a lifetime as Kanae and Chiori goggled at each other speechless before both jumping up and running over to the kitchen.

"So did you teach him that or Tsuruga-san?" Chiori asked smiling broadly as the pair cornered her in the kitchen with the same knowing smile.

"Neither of us did, he just seemed to come out with it." she replied as she cowered under those smiles. Reaching to her neck she held the dolphin charm in her hand as Kanae took over the investigating.

"So now we know where Tsuruga-san disappeared to for 2 days now the question is, is that the only reason he came back smiling like he did?" Kyoko tried to meet both of their smiling eyes as they backed her up against the sink. If people hadn't known these three girls to be best friends it looked strangely like a bullying scene Natsu would come up with.

"Smiling?" she asked trying to play ignorant as they smiled down at her.

"Yeah, you know. Big grin on his face, can't stop being happy. The word of mouth is that Tsuruga-san's in love." Kyoko's eyes widened and that was all Kanae needed, she had known Kyoko a lot longer than Chiori so she knew that look.

"And I'm sure there is video evidence to prove it, if I know the president." she was running back to the laptop Chiori just a heartbeat behind as she scanned the video names.

_Bingo...Well you just knew there had to be one with the love monster that he is_

She opened up the video labelled 'Sweetest kiss.' that was hidden within a secret file labelled KJ. Kanae was excellent with computers, they watched with their jaws dropping at the first kiss between Ren and Kyoko as they both screamed ran and hugged their completely embarrassed friend.

"There's a video?" she asked with a defeated tone as they dragged her back to the laptop and showed her. She groaned, covering her completely red face with her hands.

"Soooooooooo you kissed Ren-san?" Chiori nearly squealed. It wasn't as if they didn't have proof so Kyoko resigned to tell them everything. Lory had been walking past with Toru at that moment to get his Pj's when he heard the girls scream.

"Seems your mommy has just told them about her and daddy." he said, smiling at the little boy who was half asleep in his arms. He had sent a text message to Ren and told him it was going to be a girls night tonight and for him to please inform Yashiro as he was his friend after all. Lory smiled to himself as he held the dear child to him.

_They make wonderful parents._

"I'm going to be dating Kyoko." Ren had made sure to say this just as Yashiro had taken a drink. This way while Yashiro was coughing he couldn't squeal or shout.

"Thank you for setting it up so I could go visit them, I owe you a lot." Ren patted Yashiro on the back as he finally regained the ability to talk.

"So you finally confessed you git. I knew something had happened! I've never seen you so bloody happy as you've been the last three days. I'm proud of you." he raised his beer and Ren toasted with him, still smiling.

"So tell me everything." Ren was so happy he told him everything. He may be annoying at times and be a complete fangirl but at the end of the day he was Ren's best friend and he wanted him to share his happiness.

**August 31st**

The 4 weeks after their return, things started to calm did interviews, broadcasts and even talk shows all about her life, her mother and of course her new son/brother. She spoke truthfully, never letting anyone pity her which made the passing of the news even quicker as people quickly accepted that this young girl was just doing what was right. She didn't really care for the publicity it brought her, she was just happy to now have a proper family.

She started getting offers for work with children's labels with her and Toru, which her father said she should take. and after the first few initial sessions everyone was amazed by how well Toru was in front of the camera. At 8 months old, he was happy as long as he was with or could see Kyoko his smile was wonderful and lively which made everyone fall in love with him instantly.

Ren and Kyoko's time together did not change much. He still came over as much as possible and beyond the occasional kiss or lingering caress they were much the same as they had always been with Ren scared of pushing Kyoko too fast and Kyoko being rather shy about the whole deal. They kept their relationship secret from everyone but their close friends. By this time everyone already knew that Ren had been helping Kyoko adjust to her new role as a mother. He was seen at the press conference with the child so even when people did take pictures of them out and about with Toru, normally the fact that they were there at all was lost to the headline, 'Will Tsuruga Ren make the perfect father one day?' or 'Is the bachelor getting broody?'

Today was a little different though. Kyoko woke up at her normal time of 5am with Toru up just a little after 5:30. By this time Kyoko was already washed and dressed, heading downstairs, she would help Alma the housekeeper in the kitchen and feed Toru his breakfast before the usual 7am breakfast call for the whole family. Kyoko was very excited today though. They had received the message last night that they were on their way and Kyoko couldn't help but be thrilled by the news.

After breakfast they all busied themselves around the house being it was Saturday. Neither Maria or Kyoko had classes so they played with Toru. He was quick on his feet now and comfortably cruising around the furniture, it had scared Kyoko to begin with as he fell and bumped a lot, but both Lory and Kanae warned her not to be overly bothered by this. If she ran to him every time he cried he would expect as much and it may be problematic later, so she gave him his space and soon he was falling but getting right back up again to carry on.

Lory was in his office with the door shut which meant he was working and not to be disturbed. At 9:30 Kanae and Chiori arrived and the three girls sat and watched as Maria raced around after Toru with his walker in the grand entrance hall. He was so quick in it that in no time at all even Maria was worn out. They were all waiting for the same noise and at 9:43 exactly Lory came striding down the stairs as the gravel crunched in the driveway. Jumping up and grabbing the now sleepy looking Toru, Kyoko grinned at Maria and Lory in turn her two friends smiling at how happy she was joined them all as they strode out and onto the steps.

The most beautiful woman in the world in Kyoko's eyes stepped out of the car. She was tall, blonde and simply stunning. Kyoko ran to meet her with Toru in her arms.

"Mom!" Julie hugged and kissed her. It was obvious how much they had missed each other as Kuu stood there, looking sullen.

"Don't I get a greeting too?" he asked pouting as she handed Toru to Julie and ran to hug her other father.

"I've missed you both so much!" she said hugging him tight. The rest came down the stairs at a more sedate pace and exchanged greetings just before a second car came up the driveway. Kyoko was literally bouncing on her toes as she waited for Okami-san and Taisho to get out of the car before hugging them both dearly. Greetings were exchanged all around as Julie finally handing Toru over to Kuu called,

"Come on then ladies, we are going out." she opened the Limo door and stood back.

"All females are to enter the car on the double." they all looked at her but no one dared refuse as even Okami-san got in.

"Well my fine men have fun and we will be back in about 3 hours." before they could speak, the door was shut and they were off. Kuu chuckled. Lory and Taisho looked at him before Lory said

"Care to explain where they have gone?" Kuu looked at Toru and then at the other two men and answered with just one word

"Shopping."

Julie took them to the most expensive shopping district in town looking down at her watch she noted the time.

"Not bad, it's only 11:27. We will have a nice lunch before our appointment at 1pm." she said as every woman in the car turned to her.

"What appointment mother?" Kyoko asked as Julie smiled.

"You will see."

Lunch was wonderful. They ate in a very fancy restaurant that Kyoko felt completely under dressed for, but the way Julie acted soon made them all forget their own insecurities as they talked about clothes, fashion, acting and all other things in between. Kyoko was happy to note that Julie would never leave anyone out of the conversation especially Okami-san who wasn't in show business, but was still called upon to regale stories of her love life when young and other things such as dishes she had cooked and places she had been.

At 12:45 Julie paid the bill, refusing any money from anyone and sending a death glare to anyone that even attempted to offer. They walked down the road to a very expensive looking department store. It was 4 floors high and they were greeted at the door by security as Julie stood proud.

"The Hizuri party." she proclaimed as they bowed them inside the store then shut the doors behind them.

"My dear ladies, for the next 3 hours this will be our playground. You will each have 3 personal shoppers and I will not hear the words if, but or maybe from your mouths. Everything you buy and I mean everything has already been paid for. There is no price limit and the main thing to do today other than enjoy ourselves is to find the perfect outfit for my daughter's date tomorrow night." everyone grinned in Kyoko's direction, it was common knowledge that Ren had asked her to accompany him to an awards had been voted best actor in and Kyoko herself had been voted for best supporting role.

"Mom, it's not a date it's an awards ceremony." Julie looked at her sternly and the other woman hid their smirks.

"Did he invite you to go with him to the ceremony?" she queried. Kyoko nodded Ren had indeed come to her and asked her politely if she would accompany him to the ceremony.

"Then my dear, no matter where you are going it is a date and you will treat it as such." she smiled as the assistants approached and bowed.

"Now ladies let's shop!" If Kyoko had been told before that shopping with Julie was like a hurricane, earthquake and tsunami all rolled into one she would have laughed. But God they would have been correct. The personal shoppers had Kyoko in and out of so many outfits under Julie's eye. Of course she didn't know if she was dressed or undressed half the time.

Everyone was getting the same treatment, but when they found something particularly nice everyone would gather round to chat. Most of the time it was concerning a dress on Kyoko.

"That's the one." Kanae said. She had hardly stepped out of the changing room as the women sitting on the comfy sofas gasped.

"I'm glad you think so." Julie commented as all eyes turned to her.

"I designed and had that dress specially made for Kyoko myself." that stopped Kyoko dead in her tracks as she stared at Julie.

"You designed it for me?" Julie nodded as she watched Kyoko look at herself fully in the dress mirrors.

"Why would you do that Mom?" she asked tears in her eyes as Julie stood up and hugged her from behind. Resting her head on Kyoko's shoulder, she spoke slowly yet firmly with confidence.

"Because my dear in my eyes and the eyes of the world I see a beautiful, radiant young woman who has not only become an outstanding actress, a model and a mother. She has become someone that people can look up to and that people want to strive to be like. You're not just a celebrity Kyoko. You're a role model to all those girls out there who dare to dream the impossible simply because you took that word and made it to I'm possible." Kyoko placed her hand on Julie's hand.

"Thanks Mom."

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**:) gotta love Julie :)**

**I keep promising Mimori's punishment and I haven't forgotten**

**so please don't worry she will be punished**

**and in a very cruel manner**

**hehe**

**(insert evil laugh)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	17. The truth hurts

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Kyle l adkins: that word play was actually something**

**my late granddad said to me after people told my parents**

**I would never amount to anything because of my learning difficulties.**

**He told me that all I had to do was make 2 words from one**

**and I've lived by that since**

**it makes me laugh you know**

**I made the people who said I would**

**never be good enough eat there words**

**I'm qualified 3 times:**

**fully qualified nursery nurse**

**fully qualified Social care**

**and a partial qualification in physiology of the human mind**

**which I did as a extra course because it was interesting**

**just remember if someone says you can't do something**

**take a deep breath and create that space**

**Impossible becomes I'm possible!**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Because my dear in my eyes and the eyes of the world I see a beautiful radiant young woman who has not only become an outstanding actress, a model and a mother. She has become someone that people can look up too that people want to strive to be like. You're not just a celebrity Kyoko. You're a role model to all those girls out there who dare to dream the impossible simple because you took that word and made it to I'm possible." Kyoko placed her hand on Julie's hand.

"Thanks Mom."

The next day seemed to go by in a blur. Julie was there with her from 7am till 6:45pm when she led her out of her room and down the hallway. She had been pampered, primped and was as Julie put it, ready to blow the world away. Julie asked her to wait while she announced her. Kyoko felt very silly but she had learnt by now she could not win against her adoptive mother.

"I would like to introduce the winner of the best supporting actress award and maybe even the best newcomer award, Kyoko." she then clapped and beckoned Kyoko out of the shadows. The 3 men and little girl at the bottom of the stairs gasped as she stepped forwards and started descending the stairs.

They were all stunned at the silver shimmering dress, all they could describe it as was a modern day princess style. All ruffles and waves yet elegant. The shoulders were ruffled onto the main corset style chest. Below that, the skirt billowed out slightly and fell in waves to the floor. With every step, the colours in the dress seemed to change as it reflected the ones around it. It needed no decoration and no adornment as it was simply beautiful in itself. Kyoko had hair extensions put in but this time unlike the Dark Moon party they had also been curled and pinned in a way so that they cascaded down the back of her head and neck. Her makeup was nothing heavy, it just made her perfect features stand out more. Her silver stilettos showed as she walked with the shimmering silver wrap around her gracefully hanging from her shoulders while her silver gloves reached up to her elbows.

Ren was speechless. He had never seen someone so beautiful not even is mother he decided. As she came near him, he reached up with one hand. She took his hand and he leaned delicately forwards and kissed her gloved fingers. Looking up into her eyes that held a loving smile for him his heart exploded with love for the beauty before him she was just more lovely than words could describe.

"I got the idea from a poem Chiori told me about." Julie said as she reached Kuu. All eyes turned to her as she recited,

**-I'm looking for an immortal butterfly.**

_**Just as the name implies, it's a butterfly that will never die.**_

_**Its transparent wings**_

_**don't sparkle or glare.**_

_**It quietly lives,**_

_**deceiving our human eyes.**_

_**Sometimes it turns a passionate crimson,**_

_**sometimes a frozen, clear blue.**_

_**Sometimes it's a dull, earthy colour that no one could call beautiful.**_

_**Its wings change depending on the time and place,**_

_**so that the lucky people who have borne witness to it**_

_**know not**_

_**that they have all seen the same butterfly.**_

_**No one knows its true form.**_

_**They don't know it exists.**_

_**When they cease to be dazzled by its phantasmagorical wings and accept the**_

_**butterfly's**_ "_**real self,"**_

_**thename they don't know, the name I replace with "immortal butterfly,"**_

_**echoesin their minds:**_

"_**Fairy."**_

_**I'm still searching.**_

_**in this fairy-tale world of celebrity,**_

_**for someone who can breathe life into the "role," and change their form over**_

_**andover.**_

_**The one called "actor,"**_

_**the immortal butterfly,**_

_**the human**_

_**with transparent wings.**_

They all stared at her

"That's the name of that dress, 'The Immortal Butterfly.' It will never be made again, it was a special dress I designed for you and you can tell anyone that asks exactly as I said." she said with finality as she smiled at Kyoko.

"Don't cry dear, you will ruin your make-up." she said quickly as she wiped Kyoko's eyes expertly/

"Why did Chiori tell you that poem?" she asked, needing to know the answer.

"Why?" Julie asked a little perplexed."Her exact words to me were... let me think?"

**'I may have found her Mr. D,**

**master of my heart,**

**father of the victor,**

**I've found the "immortal butterfly"**

**you've been searching for'**

It was something she said to me and I have never forgotten it since it was when I asked her what she thought about you as an actress. The fact of the matter is even with my Kuu I have never met an actress quite like you. You amaze us all with your changes and transformations. If there ever was an immortal butterfly I think you'd fit that description perfectly."

Kyoko knew if she didn't do something soon she really would cry so she did the only thing you can do when you feel the need to cry from pure happiness...

She smiled.

That night was amazing. Both she and Ren stole the red carpet. All people could talk about was the stunning beauty in the silver dress that was found to be a special dress made specially for her by Juliena Hizuri, who herself was also present at the awards as her husband was presenting. They raved over the dresses they both wore, but by far the most beautiful was Kyoko and that was just what Julie had planned all along.

Ren won his award and so did Kyoko who as Julie had predicted also scooped best newcomer too, which was a shock. When she had to give two speeches, she handled it well just saying a simple thank you and ever the polite person, bowed correctly before leaving the stage. At the after party people she knew enquired about Toru and his health even asking if they could come visit the child. Ren never left her side all night, each of them greeting the same people.

People who knew about the pair's close relationship saw how much closer they had grown. Those people were also aware that if they had not spoken of it that it was not to be discussed in a place like this that was full of the press. While in the bathroom together, Momose Itsumi did comment on it and seeing Kyoko's blush guessed pretty quickly.

"I won't say I'm not jealous but to be honest I completely am." Kyoko stared at her thinking this would be the end of their friendship but Momose just smiled at her.

"But I must say you two look really good together. I've thought that since the Dark Moon party and I still believe it now. Congratulations, Kyoko! After all the horrible things you've had to deal with in life it's about time it started looking up for you." she hugged her tight and the girls exited the bathroom together smiling as Ren waited outside. Momose winked and went off to meet her own date as Kyoko rejoined Ren.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She had been in there a long time and he had began to worry.

"I just think it's amazing that people can understand us better than we can sometimes." she smiled up at him and Ren looked over to Momose who gave him the thumbs up and with a bright smile and wink of acknowledgement Ren just grinned back at her and nodded his head.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," he said leading her back to the party.

_At least no on has tried to take her away from me yet._

He thought with a smile. He was so possessive and he knew that, but he wanted to spend every waking minute with this woman if she would accept him and tonight was the night he would find that out for sure.

Later that night as they entered the Takarada estate, the Limo stopped at the gates. Kyoko looked around at the other three people in the limo.

"Do you think there is a problem?" she asked as she looked at Ren, who smiled.

"No there is no problem I asked the driver to stop here. Would you walk with me? I would like to talk to you about something very important." Kyoko nodded as they exited the limo together. Taking Ren's hand, they headed off together into the gardens and along the stone pathways, hand in hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked after they had been walking for a while and Ren hadn't spoken yet. His hand was clammy and she could feel the tension in his body and it worried her. He looked into her eyes and saw that worry and he started.

He told her everything. About the bullying, Rick teaching him to fight and how his own power went to his head and how he went looking for trouble. She listened as she comforted and held onto him as he cried when he told her of the mistaken identity that led to Rick's death. She didn't let go, but instead she held him as her heart ached for the man that she loved whose own heart was breaking. She did what she could, wanting to take all his sorrow and pain on to her. She wasn't running away, she was the one who wasn't letting him go, but he had more yet to say and this was the scariest part.

"Kyoko, the truth is I've been lying. Not just to you, but to everyone. You know my past, you know why I ran away and you know why I did it all but you don't know the part that scares me the most. I have to tell you who I truly am." Kyoko took one step back.

His words seemed to repel her and she didn't know why as she looked down upon him sitting on the small stone bench they had found halfway through his story. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"My name is Hizuri Kuon and the truth is we have already met before." he said as her eyes widened. "Back then you called me Corn." her heart stopped at his words.

Visions of the Corn from her childhood, from times with her Corn stone, the times when she had cried to Ren worried that her friend was gone or that he had died, the way he had at first teased her about her fairy prince but later comforted her. He had known all along and he had been laughing at her all this time. Laughing at her silly dreams when really he was the one who held her so close to the fairy tales. Shaking her head in desperation, she tried to run away from the feelings of betrayal, hurt and anguish she felt at his last statement and she stepped back.

"NO...no you can't be...you can't be my Corn." she continued, backing away from him as he stood.

"Kyoko it's true. I really am Corn, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how to. Kyoko, stop." he said reaching for her but she took that final step away from him and flinched at his nearness as she tripped over a small wall and landed in a heap on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes as she cried. He touched her shoulder and she swatted his hand away,

"**DON'T TOUCH ME...YOU LIED TO ME...YOU TEASED ME...YOU COMFORTED ME...WHEN REALLY ALL ALONG YOU ALREADY KNEW...YOU ALREADY KNEW..." **She couldn't help herself.

The pain she was feeling made her scream at this man she loved with all her heart, but how could he lie to her about something that had meant more to her than Sho ever could. Corn had been the only thing that kept her holding on. That time when she had been broken and alone, the thought of Corn and her Corn stone had been what kept her holding on. Now they were nothing more than a lie. More of a lie than any fairy tale. Then she said something that Kuon would remember for the rest of his life, as the words that completely broke his heart came from her mouth

"**YOU KNOW, MY MOM WAS RIGHT. THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FAIRY TALES!"** with that she got up, stumbling a little in the large dress and ran. She ran away from him, from his words and away from the feelings that made her heart die inside.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there we go folks**

**I put a lot of thought into how**

**Kyoko would react and even though there are**

**situations she would just except it and say**

**OK I think this time OK**

**just doesn't cut it**

**Comments and reviews please**


	18. Empty shell

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**YOU KNOW MY MOM WAS RIGHT! THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS FAIRYTALES!" **with that she got up, stumbling a little in the large dress and ran. She ran away from him, she ran away from his words and away from the feelings that made her heart die inside.

She crashed through the front doors, landing on her knees as if praying for her own heart's salvation. The sobs that racked her body as she struggled to breathe, her heart aching like never before. Not even Sho's betrayal had hurt her like this and this time even her inner demons were useless. A door crashed open to her right Lory, Kuu and Julie stood there looking completely stunned at the mess she was in. Her hair dishevelled, her dress was filthy and possibly even torn but as Julie ran forwards to help the fallen girl she shrunk away.

"NO!...DON'T TOUCH ME...PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" and again she was up and gone straight up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she locked the door and collapsed next to her bed, her head and hands in the quilts as she screamed for the pain to stop. She begged for some kind of salvation but none came, nor would it. The temporary bliss of her love was over she had lost that feeling, she was no longer anything but an empty shell. She no longer needed to lock away that box. It was no longer there because she had thrown it away.

Ren had chased her but a fallen behind when she had dropped her shawl and purse. He had collected them as he raced up the front steps .Calling her name he was met at the doors by a man full of blind fury.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD?" **Lory screamed as he swung for the younger man.

His hit connected with Kuon's jaw and he was sent sprawling backwards to the top of the staircase. He advanced on the younger man, blood lust clear in his eyes towards the man he thought had hurt his precious daughter.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" **He screamed as Kuu tried to hold him back and Julie cried. He kicked him away down the stairs, Lory had never been in a rage such as this and for the first few attacks Kuon was afraid of him but as he spat the blood from his mouth and moved backwards from the approaching man he met his car, the car Ren had brought with his own money he had made. Pulling himself up he shouted back at the angry man with all the strength he had left.

"**YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID? I TOLD HER THE TRUTH, THE WONDERFUL TRUTH ABOUT A MURDERING ASSHOLE LIKE ME! THE MAN WHO CAN'T EVEN FACE HIS OWN PAST OR HIS OWN PARENTS AS HIMSELF BECAUSE HE IS SO AFRAID. I TOLD HER EVERYTHING AND SHE RAN FROM ME. SHE SCREAMED AT ME THAT HER MOTHER WAS RIGHT THAT THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS FAIRYTALES." **taking a few breaths he tried to stay calm, then thought about the scene all over again and his anger returned, "**ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW? I TOLD HER THE TRUTH AND I TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT MADE HER PURE AND INNOCENT. I DESTROYED HER DREAMS OF FAIRIES AND PRINCESSES AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY BOSS YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE A LOVE ME SECTION AS I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOVE OR BE LOVED IN RETURN! NOT SO LONG AS I'VE HURT THE ONLY THING IN THIS WORLD I FOUND PRECIOUS! IT'S JUST LIKE KUON, EVERYTHING HE TOUCHED TURNED BAD! JUST LIKE RICK IT WAS MY FAULT...ITS ALL MY FAULT" **he collapsed again as he cried his heart out. Kuu had let go of Lory who had calmed down after the first few words he had been scared of this exact situation.

_The truth hurts._

Lory collapsed onto his knees before the crumpled man and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry Kuon, I'm so so sorry." he said softly as the young man clung to him. His father watched on in tears and his mother turned and raced for Kyoko.

_It can't end like this._

Her heart and mind cried in unison.

_It just can't end like this!_

She tried the door handle but it was locked. Pounding on the door, she cried.

"**Kyoko, Kyoko! Open this door. Kyoko open up." **she could hear the sobbing from inside, not from onr but two people. Her heart bled in anguish

"**Kyoko, please open the door. KYOKO!" **she pounded the door with her fists as she heard the lock turn. Just as she was about to barge into the room, a small figure appeared carrying a small, crying child.

"Auntie Julie, please take Toru-chan. I will sort out Onee-sama. I'm afraid this is not the best time for you or any adult to be here right now. Please go down to the living room. I'll come down as soon as I can" she shut the door before Julie could speak.

Julie looked to the little boy that had somehow been put in her arms without her realising before she turned and walked away. What else could she do?

Maria turned to the crying figure. Walking over and wrapping her arms around her, she held her allowing Kyoko's weight to relax onto her she let the older girl cry on her. At only 9 years old this girl already knew this feeling and it showed in the way she held the older girl. It was just what growing up in an adult society could do to you.

"Shhhhshhh Onee-sama. I'm here shhhhhhshhhh." she slowly pulled out the pins and decoration holding up her hair as she stroked it with her small hands.

The release of her hair was like the release of her tongue as Kyoko started to babble out incomplete sentences, her mind unable to focus for the pain in her heart. Maria listened soothing, calming and releasing the tension Kyoko had built up inside. Maria remembered clearly her grandfather doing this for her the day her dad left for America. She knew the ritual: listen, console and question but never give your opinion unless asked.

"Why Maria? Why of all things hide that from me? He said he loved me yet he was laughing at me all this time. He told me Corn had grown up with beautiful wings and could fly as high and far as he needed." with that Maria slowly but surely got the story out of Kyoko and even though it hurt her to listen to her sister's anguish, she just slowly repeated,

"He does love you."

"He was scared."

Over and over she repeated them knowing that when she was calmer it would settle in and she would hopefully listen.

The door opened and the small girl entered the living room. Looking around at the seated members, she nodded. Ren sat on the sofa between his parents with his head in his hands. Julie was cuddling the now silent and sleeping Toru. Kuu had a reassuring hand on Ren's back as Lory poured drinks from a large decanter.

"How is she?" Lory asked as soon as she opened the door.

"She is resting Grandpa though for tonight and maybe tomorrow I would stay away from her for a little while. That will give her time to settle. I managed to get her undressed and into bed and talk with her a little. It appears the true reason she ran from Ren-sama is not because of his past with his parents but before that" all eyes turned to Ren in confusion as he sank lower onto the sofa. Tears that must be streaming down his face now dripping heavily onto the carpet.

"You need to tell us Kuon, otherwise we cannot help Kyoko-chan." Kuu encouraged as he shook his son's shoulder lightly.

So in a small voice Ren told them about his most treasured memories of those days in Kyoto by that stream. Memories of the girl he had met and cared for, their time together and the blue stone he gave her. They all listened stunned, afraid to speak in case they missed anything as he spoke of himself at 10 years old and the 6 year old Kyoko struggling to please her mother.

Maria nodded satisfied as she listened.

"Well that's it then. Kyoko is not angry at Kuon, but Corn. She feels betrayed by the fact you could've saved her from so much trouble and pain by just telling her the truth. She feels like you have been teasing her, laughing at her and as you revealed about your parents and grandpa at the same time she sees them as accomplices." the weight of the child's words hit hard on everyone and Maria physically softened as Ren turned his swollen, bloody face to her.

"So what do I do now?" he asked her, begging for an answer.

_Someone must have an answer._

"You wait Ren-sama. You wait and you continue with your life until she tells you otherwise or you give up on her entirely. I will not tell you it is going to be fine as I don't know if it will be, but you will have to give her time to think about this. She needs time and space from all of this."

The days rolled by into weeks and even though Kyoko spoke again to her father, Julie and Kuu her voice and her personality lacked the enthusiasm it once had. She was almost cold but it wasn't just to them. It seemed as if the fire had just died within her. She worked long and hard hours never stopping, just getting the job done and leaving. She loved and looked after Toru but she only showed affection to the child and no one else. Still the baby could sense the tension and became more fussy which made for longer nights. She would not even talk to Kanae and Chiori. After talking for a long time with the adults Maria had convinced them certain people should know the truth. So Kanae, Yashiro, Chiori and Kyoko's old landlords all came and with Ren's permission his parents told them everything.

They were all stunned. Kanae even got a bit angry, shouting at him for keeping this from Kyoko. She didn't care for herself but her best friend was a different matter. Their hearts hurt also for Ren since he was the same as Kyoko. He too went through his work day with a cold determination, smiling for the cameras and putting on his gentlemen's smile. They were both actor and actress so they acted as such, as if nothing had happened when really both their worlds had collapsed.

Kyoko could forgive her both her fathers and her mother since they had only been protecting the child they cared about. She even forgave Kuon. He had been through so much hurt and so much pain he didn't deserve to feel it any more, but the one she could not forgive was Corn.

If they bumped into each other as they sometimes did with working in the same industry and for the same company, Kyoko would just bow and leave as soon as possible. After the first few times, Ren had even given up speaking. He too just bowed and let her walk away which scarred his heart deeper every time he allowed it to happen.

It's amazing how when Ren was happy the news and media just ignored it but as soon as it was no longer happiness but sadness they were quick enough to print the stories then.

**October 3rd**

It had been 4 weeks and 3 days since the award ceremony and Kyoko had yet to let a word pass her lips to Ren. He was at a very bad point in his life and no matter what anyone did or said it would not change that fact for him. These days he hardly even spoke to Yashiro, just nodded acceptance to everything he gave him and it pained Yashiro to see him this way. They had been attending to business at LME when they were on their way out to leave. Yashiro always hated these trips as it meant they had to walk past the Love Me locker room which always meant the chance that the stone cold Kyoko would be near, but today was different. They had just passed the door when a terrified screaming reached their ears.

"TORU!...TORU!...HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL PP PPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELLLLPPPPPPPP!" the scream was terrifying like that of a banshee. Ren was already spun around and in the door of the Love Me locker room when Yashiro joined him. There on the floor of the LME locker room was Toru, Chiori bent over the tiny figure as his face and lips were slowly turning blue...he was unable to breathe.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**what can I say?**

**You guys are amazing 96 reviews**

**for this story and counting**

**I wanna make it 100 or even more before I continue :P**


	19. The magic of Corn

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**Well I did kinda expect the response I got to Kyoko's reaction to Corn**

**so let me explain :) as I have thought about it very deeply and used my Physiology of the human mind knowledge to come to these conclusions**

**Kyoko still loves Ren/Kuon and even corn, but Corn to her is what thy call an emotional anchor this is a subconscious attachment to an object/memory that provided motional support during the hardest times in our lives religion can also be classed as on of these.**

**With Kyoko we can s how much her motional anchor has affected her life no matter what happened weather it be her**

**mother: she would put her unhappy feelings into corn**

**or**

**Sho: she threw everything away from her old life but that one thing**

**now with Kuon's revelation the one thing that has always supported her through hard times is no longer there it has shaken her emotionally and brought on a fear response**

**this girl has suffered so much pain and so much trauma and she associates**

**these feelings now with what has happened both times before**

**she was abandoned.**

**Fear makes you do crazy things it is simply her fear of being hurt and abandoned that has made her act this way she feels like the world has turned against her and with the loss of her anchor she is confused and desperate. **

**Read the next chapter and listen to Kyoko's side of the feelings before you think too harshly of her, I myself suffered a large emotional trauma at her age with the loss of the person I loved deeply who sadly died at a very young age.**

**WARNING: even thought the medical emergency procedure Ren uses in this chapter has actually been preformed and saved the life of a 3 year old girl **

**DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME IT IS VERY DANGEROUS AND COULD**

**KILL RATHER THAN SAVE A LIFE!**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"TORU!...TORU!...HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL PPPPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELLLLPPPPPPPP!" the scream was terrifying like that of a banshee. Ren was already spun around and in the door of the Love Me locker room when Yashiro joined him. There on the floor of the LME locker room was Toru, Chiori bent over the tiny figure as his face and lips were slowly turning blue...he was unable to breathe.

Ren jumped to action immediately. Yashiro was shocked when he ran over to the water cooler and tipped it onto its side. Grabbing the cold tap he yanked out the water tube. Ripping the tap part off, he was back at Toru's side swinging the pipe madly to remove any water that still remained. Opening the small child's mouth and pulling his tongue free, with two fingers he tilted his head and looked down his throat,

"What happened?" he asked full of calm as he looked at Chiori who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I gave him his medicine. He has an ear infection and Kyoko told me to give it him." she was a jumble of words and fear.

"Calm down Chiori. What happened next? Could he have swallowed anything?" Ren slowly put the tube to the small child's lips.

"Chiori shook her head, we weere playing. I never took my eyes off of him and the next thing I know he starts gasping for breath and then I screamed." that was all Ren needed to know.

Slowly he started to insert the small pipe into the child's mouth and down his throat. He seemed to fix it in a position but shook his head lightly when he gently blew into the tube. Again, he pulled the tube slowly out and tried again. This time when he blew into the tube, the child's small chest rose and fell slightly.

"Get me some scissors." he didn't direct the order at anyone but the next moment scissors were offered to him. He cut the pipe to a shorter length. Next he went to work feeling for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt one. It was shallow, but there.

_Hold on Toru. Daddy's here._

"The ambulance is on its way." Yashiro said as he watched Ren checking the child's vital signs. With the introduction of the pipe, the child's chest was rising and falling. He was able to breathe through the tube.

"Chiori, I need you to get the medicine. We will need to show it to the doctors. I think it may be an allergic reaction but I'm not sure." she nodded and grabbed the bottle of penicillin from the fridge. Toru started to regain consciousness as his brain regained its needed life force Ren took the small child in his arms and cuddled him tight.

"Its OK, I'm here. I'm here." he said in the calm voice he had used throughout but his eyes even now were radiating the fear he felt.

He had to be strong. Even with his calm voice no one failed to notice the tears that ran down his face onto the semi conscious child. Yashiro ushered out the spectators who were all complimenting Ren's quick actions and when together with Chiori and Yashiro they walked the short trip to foyer everyone stepped out of the way of the large man holding the baby. As they arrived at the doors so did the ambulance. Ren ran, carrying Toru to the ambulance while the driver took the penicillin from Chiori. It was then Lory arrived, breathless.

"Where's my grandson?" he cried in alarm as he saw the ambulance.

He was about to run to the ambulance when Yashiro stopped him with a firm hand and slowly explained what had happened before he allowed Lory to approach the ambulance. Ren was still cradling the small child as the ambulance crew gave the child an injection and attached an oxygen mask, not taking the tube out Ren had put there. Lory watched the silent tears of the young man with the firm grip on the child he loved as his own. In a heart clenching moment. the small hand held on tightly to the shirt of the man he called Daddy.

He never asked to go in the ambulance. This was no place for him though he called for his car and he, Yashiro and Chiori followed the ambulance to the hospital. On the way, Lory made the call he was dreading.

"Hello sweetheart, it's Daddy. Now I need you to listen to me carefully..."

Ren sat in the cubicle. Toru's breathing had stabilised. The doctor had removed the tube Ren had put down his throat and commended him for his fast actions and quick thinking.

"Without your actions it is quite possible he would have died." he had told him and the three people who had come after the ambulance. Her voice could be heard before she could be seen.

"DAD?...TORU?" she called her voice desperate as she entered the hospital still fully dressed as Natsu. People recognised her and for once no one approached as she looked around flustered, Lory walked to meet her.

"Where is my baby?" she cried seeing him there she panicked. Surely if Toru was OK he would not be separated from his granddad. Even though he loved Chiori, he was closer to Lory.

"Sweetie, Toru is fine but I need to speak with you before you see him." she looked as if she was about to barge past him as he tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"You will Listen to me, Takarada Kyoko." that was the first time he had ever called her by that name. It was not a question but an order and as she had always been taught she obeyed, so Lory told her all that had happened.

Toru smiled up at Ren, his eyes still a little watery from the crying he had done. Now gripping onto his shirt, he smiled and Ren's heart skipped a beat as he kissed his forehead. The curtain was drawn back and Ren lifted his eyes to the person before him.

She looked down at the man who had been causing her heart so much grief as of late. She had tried many times in the past few weeks to use her beloved Corn stone to take away her sadness but it no longer worked. The Magic of the Corn stone had vanished along with her fairy prince, but as she stood in that doorway looking down at the two males before her, her heart jolted.

_How could I not have seen this before?_

Her heart leapt at her sudden realisation. The hum rang through her body like ripples after a stone has been tossed into a still pond getting bigger and stronger as she flung herself at the man and boy. She wept openly, holding them both tight.

"Don't you ever let me let you go again Kuon. Please don't ever let me become someone like her." she sobbed as she held him tight.

For a moment he didn't know what to do or say. He had expected her to ask him to leave and not speak to him at all. Anything but the loving embrace she held him in now, but as his free hand reached up and held her head and neck, she cuddled closer into his comfort and he cried along with her. Baby Toru was silent, embracing both of them the best way he could.

She had been stupid. After the initial shock, she had not thrown her box away but hidden it deep within her. The fact was she realised now she no longer held the key to that box. At one time the key itself could have been her corn stone but no longer. When she had heard of Toru's illness she had rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, her own body pulling out the box as her father told her of the quick and brave actions of Ren.

Her brain had shut off all thoughts when she had entered that cubicle, just the simple sight of the two men she loved more than anything in this world opened her box again. The keys they both held and Kyoko understood then the deepest meaning of love. Her box was not empty as she had believed. She had not lost it or thrown it away, she had simply given it to the two people before her, she had given them her heart.

The reason the Corn stone no longer worked was no longer a mystery to her. The truth of the matter was it hadn't worked for a very long time. In all that time there had only been one thing or one person who could make her smile when she felt like crying. There had been only one person who could take away her sadness and fears. She had stupidly pushed that person away, her own fear clouding her judgement, her own head blocking the word of her heart which she vowed again never to ignore.

"I love you Hizuri Kuon. Promise you will never let me let you go again." lifting her chin with his finger he stared deeply into those golden eyes.

No measurement or words could describe the happiness that was shining in his own but as he spoke, her heart broke free of its cracked and scarred outer skin. Like a butterfly shedding a cocoon, it stretched out its iridescent wings and soared.

"I promise Kyoko, I will never let you go ever again." he said before he kissed her, sealing his promise as Toru looked on and giggled.

"Momma...Dada...***chu***"

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Now guys it is up to you.**

**If there is enough people that want me to continue this story**

**I will do so, but if you like this as the ending**

**just simply say stop :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	20. Growing up

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**H****ello my sweeties :)**

**Well my dears thank you so very much**

**In 24 hours I received so many reviews, PM's and even 3 phone calls**

**telling me they would love this story to continue :)**

**Truth is I've got loads more I can do with this story and**

**loads more to tell you and say but I was just**

**feeling a little worried when some one said to me**

**I need to learn when to stop.**

**So I propose that I will just keep going now until someone**

**tells me to stop**

**or you all lose interest and stop asking for more :D**

**that way I don't feel I'm boring you**

**and you have the say in how far this story goes :)**

**OH and why I remember**

**ShadowHawk**

**Crazygeekweirdo**

**My friend has decided you are either my best friends or my worst enemies**

**as its lucky not many people read reviews or**

**they would be learning future chapters through you XD**

**If either of you want to chat at some point PM me**

**that goes for everyone :D**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The room was silent all but for the child's shallow breathing in slumber. Kyoko lay her head resting on Kuon's shoulder as they both watched him silently. He had been moved to a private room to stay overnight and be monitored just to be sure he didn't have a relapse.

"Mom was telling me about all the words he can say now. She was so pleased when she was telling me about him calling her 'Duie', she said it was really sweet." Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he's been doing really well with his words. I think he knows most people's names now and tries to say them. Though I do admit he has taken to calling Kanae, Moko. Luckily, she doesn't seem to mind too much." she smiled and Kuon grinned at her.

"He's a real little star." she nodded and a sad smile passed her lips as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Kyoko what's wrong?" Kuon asked, grabbing her in his arms fully as she sobbed against his chest.

"He missed you so much, he asked for you all the time. On boy's night, even though both dads were there and others came he would get really fussy and start crying for you. I hate myself for it. I let him cry or I distracted him or I would just leave him with whoever was there at the time. I was so bitter and twisted Kuon I was just like her." she stopped as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

He wiped them from her face as she continued, "As long as he did not mention Dada things were good, but I couldn't stand it when he cried for you. Each time it felt like my heart was bleeding, like I was drawing the pain out of me and I hated myself. I hated the me I had become, the me without you. I never want to be that person ever again Kuon. I never want to lock away my heart again as I'm afraid next time it won't only hurt us but Toru also." Kuon held her tightly as she cried, shushing her words. They hurt him too much and he didn't want to hear any more.

"You know I thought about it a lot Kyoko. What would have happened if I had told you sooner? What would've happened if I had asked you that day?...If I would've told you the day you dropped your stone and I found it at LME, what would have happened? I think you would've hated me even more. I say that because you hated me enough back then as it was. Saying that, maybe hate would've been better for both of us rather than being in love. Maybe the pain wouldn't have been so strong." there were tears in Kuon's eyes too. He cried silently while she wiped away his tears which made him smile slightly.

"That's something I will always remember about Sho." Kuon's face stiffened at the name, but Kyoko smoothed his pride with a gentle hand against his cheek.

"Don't look like that Kuon. I am now and always will be yours, but this is advice I think is good to share." he nodded taking her fingers and kissing them while she continued.

"When he first asked me to come to Tokyo with him, at first I tried to stop him from leaving. I said maybe he could wait a bit longer, talk to his family again and the words he said will always stick with me." she paused thinking of the memory. "He said that sometimes you can talk things to death and it would make a blind bit of difference. Waiting for the right time may mean you never get to say what needs to be said so sometimes you just have to take the plunge and hope for the best. You held back for so long with your feelings and with the truth searching for this so called right time. Kuon I may not be proud of my own actions but I'm glad you told me rather than waiting any longer for the right time." she wasn't sure if what she was trying to get across was worded right but she hope he could understand what she was trying to say.

"I missed you so much these last weeks Kyoko. You and Toru. I'm just glad I don't have to pretend I'm happy when I'm not anymore, though I think the gossip magazines will be pretty annoyed with me. Maybe Lory was right. I am boring and I need to give them something to talk about..." his words drifted off as he thought about it until Kyoko got his attention. She was smiling again.

"So what are you going to do to make them happy again?" she said smiling as she looked up at him.

Then she felt her knees go weak as she was now looking into the face of The Emperor of the Night who only grinned back at her.

"Maybe something daring." he said as he nibbled her ear gently. She jumped a mile and he burst out laughing at her.

"I was joking Kyoko, I would never ask you anything like that just for my reputation's sake. Not until you're ready anyway." he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her over onto his lap

"Though I wouldn't say no to a kiss." he said with a small smile as she blushed scarlet.

Though of course after all that time apart all she wanted to do was to kiss him, touch him and make up for all the time they had missed.

The passion in her kiss startled Kuon at first, but after a few seconds he matched her kiss with his own, the pent up need and desire overwhelmed them both as they clung to each other. Kyoko's hands travelled over his smooth muscled chest as she longed to feel what was currently being covered by his shirt. She slowly turned her body so she was facing him manoeuvring her leg so she straddled his as she sat on his thighs. His hands travelled down her back and she shivered in delight. Her skin felt like ice but at the same time it sent fire through her system.

Their hands were wandering, their lips never leaving each other except when the need to breathe became too much. For a few moments they would part only to crash together once more. In one move, Natsu's blazer was removed and each was unbuttoning the other's shirt. As Toru stirred in his sleep, Kyoko snapped out of her lust driven state as she stood abruptly and rushed to the bedside, stroking his head softly as she began to sing to him softly.

_God that was close._

Kuon thought as he listened to her beautiful voice.

"Hush a bye don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little horses."

She sang and Toru's sleep resumed. As she smiled at him, Kuon smiled at both if them. He had promised never to let her go again and that was a promise he had no plans to ever break.

**October 29th**

Kyoko looked at the man sitting opposite her, holding Toru playing with his acoustic guitar. He was smiling and Toru was smiling back as he sang a silly little children's rhyme, the woman next to Kyoko just shook her head amazed.

"I never even imagined he would be good with children." Shoko remarked as Kyoko signed the contract for the PV. Sho and Toru had become fast friends. Kyoko laughed.

"He will be fine until he cries. Then he will just freeze up and look like he's a deer caught in headlights." not 5 minutes later her prediction turned out to be true as Toru got his finger stuck under the guitar string and started to cry.

Shoko wanted to laugh at the look on Sho's face as he sat spinning his head around looking for Kyoko, completely unsure of what to do. With his eyes as big a plates, Kyoko was there in seconds freeing the finger and soothing the crying child all in one brisk moment. Sho regained their calm as he looked on lovingly, but shook his head Shoko had already realised.

_He won't chase Kyoko any more. He couldn't cope with being number two to anyone, he was too selfish yet, he needed to grow up just like Kyoko has._

She watched the young woman. She looked like a mother, she had grown so much since their first meeting. Shoko knew with the right help she would become a phenomenon and who better to do that than Takarada Lory, her new father.

"So what's this new song about and what will my role be?" Kyoko asked as Toru settled again. He wriggled to get down and like any child went straight back to what he had been playing with whether it had hurt him or not.

"You will find out on the day you arrive." Sho answered as he let Toru play with the guitar again, this time making sure to hold the neck away from his small fingers.

"Why on the day? Wouldn't it be easier if I have an idea so I can get my character straight in my head?" she argued as Sho smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that. Just come as yourself and, come to think of it, bring Toru." now she was really confused.

"Bring Toru? I'm a professional Sho! I cannot just carry my child with me to work! He wouldn't even be here now if I had not been called to come here at the last second." she said a little annoyed he would think her that type of person.

"No you misunderstand me, Kyoko. I meant bring him and he can be in the PV too." Now she was entirely confused. What type of song would need Toru?

"Sho unless you give me some kind of idea what we are going to be doing, I will remove myself from the contract this instant. I'm sure my father would have no problem assisting me with legally doing so." that stopped Sho short as he looked at her solemnly.

"The song is about the passage of time so I was just thinking we could have children take part too." this did kind of make ,so Kyoko accepted his answer.

"I will see what my schedule is. If I am able to bring Toru with me but still perform my later duties then we will be here." her phone started ringing unexpectedly and instantly Toru turned and was crawling over to her.

"Dada bbbbee, dada beeebbee." Kyoko excused herself, picking up Toru as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she hadn't looked at the ID but there was only one person who would be calling her and Toru knew who too.

"Dada. Dada." he said, trying to grab the phone from her hands as she shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Kyoko. Have you finished yet?" she smiled.

"Almost. Shoko and Sho have popped over with the contract for the PV so I've just finished reading it and signing it." she didn't have to be next to him to know he was angry.

"Ren, please. Sho helped us out of the situation we were in and I agreed to do this." she heard him take a deep breath.

"I will never forgive that man for what he did to you, but maybe you are just more professional than me. if he touches you in any way I will not hold back is that understood?" she smiled at his possessiveness, remembering the time in the hotel room where Cain no Kuon had got angry thinking it was Sho calling. It made sense now, it was jealousy.

"Unlike you, I doubt Sho or anyone for that matter, would want a woman tied to a child that is not there own." Ren contemplated this.

"Then they're stupid. Toru only makes me want you more." she smiled at his pouting words.

One second he doesn't want another man near her, the next he was calling them stupid for not wanting her. What was she going to do with him?

"I'll be finished in 5 minutes. Did you need me for something?" she could almost feel his mood change as he answered.

"I wanted to take you and Toru out for dinner. Can I pick you up in 5 minutes? I got the afternoon off as the shoot has been cancelled." she smiled.

"Sure where shall we meet you? Oh but I will need to pop up and tell Dad first." she remembered as she smiled. It was nice having someone that worried if she wasn't there for meals.

"Fine. Then I will met you there. I needed to speak to the Boss anyway so take your time."

"DADA!" Toru shouted, not happy about being ignored. Ren chuckled.

"Let me speak to the little monster." she put the phone against Toru's ear and heard Ren speaking. Toru giggled.

"Mama, briii briii." he said, mimicking the phone as he grabbed for it from her hands. She deftly shifted his weight and moved the phone in one go.

"Well if I want to get to you today I better get this sorted out, so I will see you in a little while OK?" she smiled as Toru again tried to grab the phone. Tickling him with her hand, he giggled.

"I love you, Kyoko." she could never understand how he could say such embarrassing things so easily. She looked around checking to see if she was still alone.

"I love you too. See you in a bit." she put down the phone and turned back to the door only to be confronted with Sho

"Sho how long have you been there?" she asked, stunned as he frowned at her.

"It's him, isn't it?" he said slowly as he looked at her, not moving, just staring at her.

"Does he expect you to even with your circumstances?" Kyoko was shocked by this question.

"I don't see why it matters to you Sho?" she answered, trying to walk back through the door but he stopped her.

"Because Kyoko you have just found something that makes you really happy. I don't want to see you give it up for any man, not even for me." her breath caught in her throat. He wasn't prying, he was worried about her.

"What on Earth, Sho? You almost make it sound like you care." she said, trying to break the tension by making him angry with her. But it didn't happen he just took a deep breath and looked at her straight in her eyes. He was being serious.

"I was wrong. I hurt you before and later on I paid the price when I realised what I lost Kyoko. Now you are at a place I cannot go, not just yet anyway. But if he is a man that can be there to look after you, to protect not just you but Toru too then I can accept that. I just don't want to see you hurt." Kyoko and Shoko who had stood up when she sensed there may be trouble both stopped.

_Is this really Sho? They haven't swapped him with a mind mutated clone have they?_

Kyoko pondered as she looked at him slowly. He was really being serious.

"He accepts everything I am and everything I have." Sho just nodded then walked back into the room. Picking up his guitar he looked at Shoko who still stood there bemused.

"We had better go. She has places to be." with that he walked out of the room, patting Toru on the head on the way past and walked onward down the corridor.

"Maybe I should get him to do a drug test." Shoko pondered out loud and Kyoko laughed.

"For once I think he was completely serious. I've only seen that look in his eyes once before." Shoko looked at her.

"When was that?" she asked watching the young woman and the baby lying on her shoulder quietly.

"When he asked me to go to Tokyo with him." she replied with a smile that said her mind was miles away in memories.

Shoko took her leave. When she arrived at the car she pretended not to notice but when they were close to the agency, she pulled into an empty parking space and turned to the young man. Taking him in her arms, she held him as he cried.

"You did the right thing, Sho." she said quietly as he nodded.

"Yeah I know, but at least now I know exactly what she meant about heartbreak. It really does hurt more than a kick in the shin."

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well there we have it :)**

**the story continues :D**

**now question ready made song or write my own for Sho?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	21. His song

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**3 for you all :D**

**the sun is shining its a nice day and I've been out having fun with the family**

**have to make the most of it living in the UK we don't get much nice weather XD**

**the song I will be using for the PV is**

**Hurt**

**By Christina Aguilera**

**(I know she is a female artist but there are a lot of male covers on youtube for you to listen too and its not the singer its the words I though fit the theme)**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**October 31****st**

"Ren you have a visitor." Lory said as Ren entered his office. After being summoned here on his way to see Kyoko and Toru he only hoped it was something important, but when he saw who was sitting in front of the desk he stiffened, his anger rising.

"Why should I want to see you?" He asked, spitting out the words in rage.

"Because I've come because of the person I love. Even you should be able to understand that." The voice replied in that same cold, anger-filled tone.

"Please Ren, just hear him out. He isn't here to fight and for once his reasons seem pure in intention." He started before turning to Sho, "If you ever touch my daughter again in any manner unbefitting I will see to it that you never work in this industry again." Lory added with force in his voice.

Sho nodded slowly and swallowed hard as he looked between the two men.

"I do not intend to hurt Kyoko-chan, but I'm not sure what her reaction will be to this." He waved the papers in his hand as Ren looked on, a little confused.

"Sit down, Ren. You're hurting my neck having to look up at you." Ren sat slowly in the empty chair as Lory nodded before looking at Sho.

"As we are all here I would now like to read what it is you have there." Lory held his hand out for the papers.

Sho sighed as he split them into two piles before passing them over, one to each man.

"This is my new song. The one Kyoko will be doing the PV for in three days time." he went silent as both men started reading the music and lyrics before them.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lory asked, a little uncertain of what to say to the young man before him.

_This may be his best yet._

He thought silently as he slyly looked at Ren to see his reaction. He was silently just staring at the paper. Lory was unsure if he was even reading it anymore but he showed only one certain emotion in the whirling pools of his eyes.

_Shock_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Kyoko didn't quite know what to say about the two people following her. Toru was asleep in her arms and it was still early, just hitting 6am. She looked behind herself once more.

_God what's going on? I feel like something big is about to happen, but I have no idea as to whether that is a good or bad thing._

"Sweetheart, if you keep looking back you're going to end up falling over your own feet." Lory said as he smiled at her.

She turned back to look ahead as she heard Lory chuckle.

"We are here by invitation Kyoko. There is no need to be so worried. I promise I will do nothing to get in the way of your work so please calm down." Kuon said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lory also caught up to their side as they stood before the doors reading studio C. Kyoko nodded as Lory and Kuon took one door each. Pushing them open they entered as a united force.

Sho watched them enter together watching how Ren's hand was placed lovingly at the small of Kyoko's back and the way his hands took the sleeping Toru so lovingly as he held the small child close to him. The obvious love in those eyes stabbed at Sho's heart, but he couldn't be the one to stand by her now. At least not in the way he wanted. He had stupidly stepped down from that role.

_I only hope we can still be something to each other._

He thought as he slowly fiddled with his guitar while watching Shoko lead Kyoko and the other guests to the chairs laid out specially for them.

"OK Kyoko-san, if you would all just take a seat for a little while Sho is going to give you a preview of the . From there, we will talk about what we are going to be doing for the PV. Just sit tight while we finish with the set up."Shoko said.

Kyoko nodded and they all sat in silence as Shoko approached Sho, who nodded.

_He looks upset._

Kyoko realised as she watched his swift, deft movements on the guitar, yet he still nodded at Shoko as she said something else before walking away. She too looked a little worried about Sho's behaviour. As soon as she stepped away Sho started. Just him on his guitar and a guy playing a piano and a girl with a violin as he sang.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today**

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**

**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**

**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**

**I've missed you since you've been away**

**Oh, it's dangerous**

**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

**By hurting you**

No one spoke. As the music drifted away Lory and Kuon were aware that both Kyoko and Sho were in tears. Kyoko knew just what this song meant. She also understood that Sho had finally let her go. This was his apology, him telling her she had achieved her goal. The reason she had entered show business was before her, but at the same time they all knew her reasons had changed. She no longer did it to get back at Sho, she did it now because it was her passion; the same as music was to him.

Ren placed his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned to look at him standing beside her now as he smiled down at her.

"Kyoko I think you need to..." He let his sentence slip away. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her to go to him. Even if he knew that Sho had accepted their relationship, having even given his blessing by inviting him here today. Still he was the one who hurt her, it would always be there at the back of his head. She nodded as she stood and slowly made her way towards the singer who now just stood, watching her reaction. As she slowly walked towards him, the other two musicians had exited the scene. Shoko stood next to Lory and Ren as she watched the two childhood friends speak and then Kyoko embraced Sho in a hug as they both cried again.

"I doubt things will ever be perfect between them, but it shows how much they both have grown to see them accept each other now." Shoko said.

Lory nodded and Ren looked away from the scene. Toru, half-awake, ran his fingers through Ren's hair. As he kissed the child gently he kept telling himself one thing.

_She is coming home to my arms, not his. I cannot stop her from having friends if I have her. Just accept it. Even if I can never like him, I can accept it._

Even though he said this, it tried his heart to see her hug one of the people who had locked away her heart.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"OK then, so this is how we are going to work the PV." the director said.

Haruki Asami had produced Sho's last PV Kyoko had worked on, so she was glad to see her here again. Now as they all sat in the conference room with Toru happily chomping on a biscuit in Ren's lap, Asami showed them the first storyboard.

"Basically, we are going to show snippets of both of your lives. The first scene will be the two of you at school together. Sho has insisted we make this as realistic as possible so we will be showing your view of school as well as Sho's view. He will be surrounded by friends and girls where I believe you had quite a lonely school life due to Sho, so we will show some of the bullying that you went through."

Kyoko nodded silently. It was true, she had not had a happy school life, but it had been fine since she had Sho then.

"The next scene will be the one leading to you both leaving home to come to Tokyo. When we reach Tokyo we will be showing how hard you worked to help Sho with his career. Kyoko-san we will show him working on his music while we show you working the 4 jobs to keep a roof over your heads?" Kyoko nodded and Sho dropped his head lower.

_He finally truly understands what he did to her now. He has lost her forever._

Lory thought as he watched the singer while also watching Ren, who seemed to be more interested in Toru. Lory knew he was listening to every word.

"Next we come to the important part. Sho has told us how he wants to show this part so he will guide us through the scene. This is the one when he was in his dressing room with Shoko and a burger meal I believe?" Asami smiled at Kyoko who nodded with a slight smile.

"A double cheeseburger meal with extra large fries and an extra large coke." Kyoko insisted as she also smiled along with Asami and Shoko.

"My dearest daughter, is it wise to ask why the meal is important and what you did with said meal?" Lory asked as he looked at the three women's smiling faces.

"Erm, I kinda threw it at Sho's head." she answered rather matter of factly as the two women began to chuckle and Lory and Ren looked stunned.

"She barely missed too." Sho said, smiling slightly and speaking for the first time.

"You know if you hadn't become a wonderful actress, you could have been a good pitcher." he said with all seriousness which broke the tension that had been there since he had finished his performance.

"I didnt think. I was just so angry I threw what was on hand." she said with a wolfish grin.

"Scared me silly." Shoko admitted as Ren and Lory smiled now too.

"Well I will remember not to upset you when you have food nearby." Ren added and at that moment everyone did laugh.

As they all calmed down, Asami continued.

"Next will be your separation scenes, so Takarada-san and Tsuruga-san have agreed to appear with you while Shoko and myself will appear with Sho. We will look at things that have happened between you in that time. For example, little confrontations that occur before moving onto the last scene. Which will be you moving on with your career and Sho moving on with his. It will be you and Toru and perhaps you hinting at another man. With that said, I'm aware you have not officially released you and Tsuruga-san's relationship, so we will not insist on this."

"So basically we are gonna show what a stupid, childish prat I was." Sho said with sour humour as he smiled at her.

"I think we have both grown up from then Sho but yeah you were a spoilt little brat" he chuckled and never denied her words

"So do you understand, Kyoko-san? This is going to be hard on you both as it is real to the two of you. In that sense, this is not just a PV but a replay of your life." all eyes turned to Kyoko.

"As long as my father and Ren see no problem in it, neither do I." both Lory and Ren nodded there acceptance as Toru reached for her.

"Mama! Ugs, ugs." he said as she took him from Ren and hugged him as he demanded.

"Then shall we begin?" she asked in her full, professional manner. Lory couldn't have been more proud of her.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my dears I've separated the PV and the song**

**after writing Living for Her I know how difficult it**

**is to do them together so next chapter will be the PV**

**filming :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	22. Thier PV

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**I should really not try writing when I'm in a bad mood,**

**I have just stupidly deleted my new chapter for Living for her**

**as it just wasn't going right I've been working**

**on that chapter for 3 days!**

**for people that follow me you have probably guessed**

**my stories just flow so for me to be**

**writing 3 days I need a slap or something -_-**

**oh well try and calm down with a bit of Toru cuteness**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_She was sitting there alone. She didn't mind, she was always alone. The rowdy group behind her bumped into her chair and desk, knocking her lunch to the floor as they all laughed. She stooped and cleaned up the mess. Stowing her bento box and chopsticks in her bag, she took it with her to the restroom. She had learnt this the hard way from people destroying her things and putting vile things in there. She saw Sho out of the window. He was surrounded by girls and boys alike._

_He was the centre of attention as usual. The girls fawned over him while the guys wanted him to play soccer with them or hang out after school with him. He gave off the air of the perfect, most popular guy in the school which he was of course. Who was more handsome than him? He was going to be a top musician one day and then the world would know his brilliance._

**The scene slowly faded out with both Kyoko and Sho in view, her seemingly sad with him happy.**

_He was standing before her now. They were out by the forest behind his parents house. He looked at her with his eyes full of emotion as he asked her to go with him to leave this place forever. They spoke for a few minuets before she nodded._

_They were sneaking from the house. With bags in hand, they ran together through the night catching the last train to Tokyo. They smiled and laughed, exhilarated at what they were doing as the train sped away from everything they knew._

_They were together now in Tokyo. Kyoko was shown working as a cleaner, coming home to a happy, hard-working Sho as he practised his music and showed her the letter he had received. They showed her working in a convenience store coming home to a happy Sho showing her a CD and them listening to it together. They showed her working in a restaurant as she slowly waited on tables, but this time when she got home Sho was just leaving and hardly even spoke to her as he handed her the rent slip. It showed her working in the fast food joint calling home, showing the empty apartment that was all she had to return home to._

**The scene changed showing Kyoko outside Queen Records in uniform with the boxed meal.**

_She looked up at the building, talking her way past security with the help of the meal._

_Ren sat there laughing as he fawned over Shoko, who smiled at him but at the same time pushed him away._

This was the only scene with voices as Sho called Kyoko boring and plain with no sex appeal, telling Shoko she was nothing more than a maid. He could send her home if he pleased.

_Kyoko was there, eyes blazing as she hurled the meal at the singer. Their words were not heard but their meaning was clear by the emotion on both faces as they argued before Kyoko was dragged away by security. Sho looked on laughing as Shoko shook her head behind him looking worried._

**The scene changed again.**

_Kyoko was walking out of the salon: her new clothes and new look completely different from the girl she had been. She smiled and slowly the scene progressed. Her auditioning for LME was portrayed by her filling out the audition papers, her failure portrayed by her not seeing her number displayed on the board._

_Her depression was shown in a scene of her lying on a futon in her supposed room while they showed her renewed vigour when Sho failed to realise it was her at the gas station. Re-entering LME she was sitting with Takarada-san as he passed her with her Love Me notepad._

_Next it moved to the point she was working with Sho again on the PV, with her in costume as she kicked the singer in the shin and walked away. Then the scene changed to working with Ren on Dark Moon as they argued passionately on the made up set watching as one would from behind the cameras. Sho entering with flowers which Kyoko casually threw away as they shouted at one another_

_Sho's was pretty much the same. It showed snippets of him preforming in front of large crowds, autograph signings, CD releases and interviews where a proud looking Shoko looked on. Next was the scene where Sho saw Kyoko for the first time in her costume, his mouth agape as he watched her amazed right before she kicked him. The next scene showed Sho staring at a Dark Moon poster as he pounded the wall reading her name, then flipped to him delivering the flowers to her on Valentine's Day as she tossed them away so carelessly while they argued._

_They showed scenes of them arguing in different places never really giving the viewer the whole picture so as to decide where and when it was taken. Still from the emotions they both expressed you knew how much they seemed to hate each other._

_It showed Ren sitting alone in his apartment as he watched Kyoko on the TV pausing it when only her image was on screen just watching her. Even with the video playing he only had eyes for her._

_It showed him following her trying to talk to her as she shook her head and walked away. He grabbed her and she looked afraid and angry at the same time as the scene melted away and they sat in a coffee shop together with him reading the letter her mother had written for her with Shoko beside him. He looked up to the girl before him, the car seat next to her holding a sleeping doll as she pushed a paper towards him showing her and her new family. Next was the one of her and all her male associates. Sho nodded slowly as he looked at the girl across the table then to the baby._

_It showed pictures of the press conference, the paper with their headlines such as 'Inspirational Woman' and 'Never Loved But Loves So Much.' They were flashing as snippets of the letter scrolled down the page. All but the writing transparent as it told you the true horror of what Kyoko had faced with not being loved by her mother._

_The next scene showed Kyoko playing with Toru and Lory as they tried to get him to walk between them Ren was seen carrying the child through what looked to be production corridors as the child giggled before handing him over to Kyoko who smiled, as it showed Sho sitting in his room with his guitar writing playing a few notes and writing some more._

_Next was the final scene. It was in a corridor. As Sho held his guitar and Kyoko held Toru, they smiled at each other. They shook hands but as Kyoko turned and walked away Sho didn't move as he watched her go to the waiting figure at the end of the hallway. They never showed who the figure was it was more like a shadow. Yet the message was clear as it panned back to Sho. Silent tears were running down his face as he pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. He smoothed it out in his hands as the camera read it over his shoulder._

_'Kyoko, I'm sorry.'_

_Was all it read in his neat handwriting. He uncrumpled the last little bit of the paper as teardrops fell onto the last word that was written there in a large fluid hand which was not his own._

_'Friends'_

The video ended there with Sho reading this final word as he cried silently. Apart from the words that echoed in the middle of the video, the rest was like a silent movie. All the feelings and emotions displayed in movements and expressions. The last part of the video had been a shock to everyone. Kyoko and Sho decided on it together though she had told him not to read her reply until the actual shoot or they would lose the element of surprise.

When he had finally opened up that note the tears that had already been flowing came even faster as he truly did cry. Not for what he had expected. He figured the note would say 'Goodbye.' or something along those lines. For the note to say the one thing he could never have hoped for 'Friends' to Sho was a great gift.

Lory watched the PV through again. It was a masterpiece if he did say so himself. A knock at the door roused him. Ren walked in when he called out. He looked at the PV Lory was watching then at the President.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think today was good closure for them both." Ren said as he walked over to sit in one of the arm chairs. Lory handed him a glass of scotch and Ren smiled/

"You're right and I'm glad to see you not brooding on the matter anymore. You behaved wonderfully which shocked me a little but still it was a good thing." Ren scowled a little at his idea he would make work hard for Kyoko, but he let it slide. Besides, before he probably would have, but Kyoko needed this.

"So what brings you here so late at night. Are they both asleep now?" Lory asked as he watched Ren who nodded slightly as he took a sip from his glass.

"I want to talk to you about something very important boss."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**6****th** **November**

Setsu looked across at Cain as he finished his final shoot for his role as BJ. She watched him thoughtfully as his muscles flexed under his clothes. Someone was hovering and in the corner of her eye, she knew they were trying to catch her attention. She ignored them. After today it would all be over and she could go home. It was an exciting time at home at the moment as only yesterday in front of her father, Maria, Julie, Kuu, Ren, Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro and Jelly, Toru had taken his first 5 steps walking from Mama to Dada while Lory recorded it.

Of course in true Lory tradition it ended up in a giant party with everyone celebrating his clever grandson as the proud parents looked on. According to Kanae who giggled with Chiori as Kuon held Kyoko tight to him. Neither of the other Love Me members begrudged Kyoko her happiness. On the contrary, they were both ecstatic by it and were both so glad when they had made up after their falling out. Even Kanae had been close to slapping some sense into her.

The scene finished and the cast and crew applauded. Director Konoe called an end to the final shoot and gave the OK when he checked the recording. People gave each other pats on the back and congratulated each other as Setsu stood. Walking over to her Nii-san, she smiled.

"Well done, that was a wonderful performance as always." she said as he smiled his lazy smile at her.

Pulling her to his side as they walked towards the dressing rooms, people called out congratulations and thanks. The siblings just nodded their heads which they all decided was a big improvement from ignoring them entirely. They exited the dressing room to find Director Konoe and a very red Murasame standing there waiting

"I believe Murasame has something to say to Setsuka-chan before you leave if you will spare us a moment," he said, bowing as Cain nodded and Setsu replied.

"Of course." as they followed them back into their dressing room with the cast and crew looking on. It didn't take long for Konoe to come out smiling with a very red Murasame following as the Heel siblings exited too, holding hands as they left the set for the very last time.

"Next time I hope you will be man enough to apologise alone Murasame-kun or do I need to give you another lecture on manners." Konoe asked in a dangerous voice.

Murasame just nodded even though he could still feel pain in his groin area where she had kicked him. He never wanted to feel that again.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

After changing with Jelly their arrival back home was an odd affair. Lots of people appeared to be there as they entered the lounge together. Kyoko stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the girl in the chair before her...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my dears as always I hope I've left you with**

**questions :D**

**I always like leaving you with something to ponder**

**Comments and reviews please**


	23. The girl who hurts

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**well we find out who the girl is :D**

**I'm amazed no one asked what Kuon wanted to speak to Lory about XD**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

After changing with Jelly their arrival home was an odd affair. Again lots of people appeared to be there as they entered the lounge together. Kyoko stopped dead as she saw the girl in the chair before her...

"To what do I owe this displeasure Dad?" Kyoko asked as she stared down at the cringing Mimori.

Lory who had been sitting in the room full of people smiled at her. It was the same group of people she classed as her entire family: Kuu and Julie were sitting on one sofa, Yashiro stood behind the President while Kanae and Chiori sat on the furthest sofa. The only people missing were Taisho and Okami-san.

"And where are Maria and Toru?" she asked as she scanned the room again.

"Maria and Toru are playing in the nursery. Don't worry I sent Sebastian with them. As to this arrangement." Lory said as he gestured to the girl who was now at the centre of everyone's gazes, "She is awaiting your decision as what we are to do with her." Lory looked at the girl who started to cry silently.

She wasn't being badly treated. Kyoko could see she had a cup of tea, a comfortable seat and it wasn't as if she was tied up. Somewhere in the back of her head a little part of her was screaming it was more than she deserved.

"So why does this require my judgement?" she asked as she walked across to sit beside her father.

Everyone could see at this moment in time she was not quite Kyoko. If anything it seemed she had not entirely left Setsu behind her.

"Because my daughter it was you she wronged. It was you who she set out to destroy. So with that said it is you who shall have the last say." Kyoko nodded as she looked at the girl with her bland, uncaring eyes.

Her face gave away no feelings as she sighed. Ren had slowly joined Yashiro behind the sofa as they all watched.

"Why?" Kyoko asked as she rubbed her face with her hands. Everyone looked at her as Lory went to repeat his answer.

"No not you Dad" she said, cutting him off.

"I was asking her why? Why she did it? What she hoped to achieve by doing it?" Kyoko raised her head again to look at Mimori.

"Answer me truthfully and it may change your fate. Lie to me and you will find I can be a very nasty person." the gleam in her eyes at the last comment made Mimori shiver.

It was almost like a fire had been lit behind those eyes. Mimori had never noticed it before, apart from that time they had acted together in Sho's PV. The fire that meant she was being serious, the fire that sparked up her nature when she faced a challenge.

"You were getting too close to him." Kyoko knew instantly. She had told the truth. She sighed and grasped her head again.

"I knew it! This is all about Shotaro. You're so blinded by your own love and your petty hate for me, you just haven't stopped to think that he is the one who was chasing me? And I'm sorry to tell you this but as soon as Toru came into the picture he stopped thinking of me in that way anyway. The fact I told him about Toru before you went public means you could have had him easily Mimori-san. What do you think he will be thinking now after you have dragged him down into the dirt along with my name? Do you think he would be happy that you had 'uncovered' some evil fact about me? Or did you think he would welcome you with open arms when he believed me to be a whore? Or shall we just cut to the chase and just say all of the above?" Kyoko was talking quietly with a tired exasperated expression.

" I JUST WANTED HIM TO NOTICE ME AND STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU!" she screamed before clapping her hands over her mouth at her own outburst. Kyoko just shook her head

"You know I would have been happy enough to help you win his heart Mimori-san. After he broke mine I never wanted his again and now Mimori-san I'm going to tell you about the truth behind this wonderful love you seem to think we had." so she did.

Kyoko told her everything. How he broke her heart and tossed her aside like yesterday's trash, how he had treated her like a live-in maid. Even more how he had cheated on her. She told her everything and Mimori just sat and listened. When she had finished, Mimori never spoke she just stared at the floor as Kyoko turned to her father.

"So what are my choices?" she asked as she leant back. Ren caressed her shoulder and she laid her head against his arm.

"Well we have enough evidence to send her to prison for at least 12-18 months. She is on bail awaiting trial so it would be a simple matter. Otherwise we could drop all charges and just eject her from the world of show business. Maybe you could think of a suitable punishment?" he asked slowly as he watched her. Kyoko's face never moved as he spoke out each idea but Mimori's did.

"Please, I can't go to prison! I didn't mean anything, I just wanted you away from my Sho. I wanted you gone from this line of work so he would focus on me rather than you. No one was supposed to get hurt." Kyoko looked up at the girl.

"Yes you did, you wanted me hurt! You wanted me to be classed as a slut that slept her way into this industry." her voice raised slightly as she spoke and before she could say any more Mimori did a sensible thing and nodded.

"Yes I wanted you hurt, but only because I was jealous of you! You have everything! All the men want you and all the girls want to be you. You haven't even been acting for a year and already you're well known. How can you honestly say you haven't done anything to get into this world and move up so fast?" Kyoko looked at her slowly.

"Fine, I did do something to get into show business. I worked hard I took every role and every opportunity thrown at me. I never gave up! So if these are my only bad qualities I think I am rather blessed, don't you?"

Mimori could only do one thing as all the eyes in the room bore down on her. She nodded, she had already started to feel the seeping guilt. She had seen the problems her pictures had caused and now she was here to pay the price for her foolish, childish actions.

"I don't want to go to prison." she whispered as she looked at her feet.

"Mo! Maybe you should've thought about that before paying someone to take pictures of Kyoko-chan." Kanae growled as Kuu and Yashiro agreed with her.

Chiori and Julie never said a thing but it seemed they had a different view so Kyoko asked them their thoughts.

"Jealousy is a hard burden Kyoko-chan I should know." Kyoko nodded her memory of Chiori's crimes were still there.

Though she hadn't really thought about them since becoming friends with the girl. But she knew that one of the reasons she was in the Love Me section was the same.

"I think people need to understand to grow and move on." Julie said matter of factly as she looked at Kyoko then Kuon.

"Haven't you yourself showed that today Kyoko?"she asked a little quietly, but Kyoko heard her just fine.

She sighed again as she looked around the room then to Kuon. She had forgiven him and Sho. She had hated herself for pushing Kuon away, she loved him so dearly. Maybe,, just maybe Mimori felt the same way about Sho as she did about Kuon. If that was true, would she herself do just about anything for Kuon? She doubted she would hurt another person as Mimori had but she knew if asked she would die for Kuon.

"Nanokura Mimori, I will now pass judgement on you for your crimes against me. The fact is if you had just attacked me alone I could have accepted that. You dragged not only me into them but my friends and family who I love very much..." Kyoko was interrupted as Mimori fell into dogeza, begging her at her feet.

"Please don't send me to prison! I love my work and I don't want to be in jail and hated forever. Please, I'll do anything!"

Kyoko looked at her sharply. "You will do anything?" Kyoko asked, a wicked smile coming to her face.

_She had this all planned.  
_

Lory realised as he started to see the plan this girl had come up with himself.

"Do you swear, Mimori-san? Will you really do anything without question? If so then I will drop all charges and allegations against you here and now."

Mimori nodded and didn't stop as Kyoko looked up with that wicked grin.

"Very well. Moko, Chiori you know what to do. Get her a uniform. It looks like the Love Me section has a new pet." the room was silent as Kanae and Chiori stood, walking across and grasping the girl under the arms they frog marched her from the room and Lory chuckled at his daughter.

"You are a cruel child. They will work her ragged those two friends of yours." he smiled at her as she looked worn out.

"She may be worked hard but she will not lose her job or her life. This way you never know. Maybe one day she will at least thank me for sparing her. Even if we can never be friend, a bit of manual labour will do that girl good."

All the people left in the room chuckled. 10 minutes later the room was again complete with, Kanae and Chiori smiling wickedly as Mimori stood there bright red in her pink jumpsuit. Kyoko approached her looking all around the girl as she nodded her approval before stating the last part of her punishment,

"You work for me now!"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hehe I wonder what Kyoko will have**

**Mimori doing XD**

**sorry its a short chapter but if I moved onto the next it would be too long**

**so good place to stop :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	24. The need to get away

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**I'm fed up of the rain :(**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**November 30th**

Kyoko looked down at her younger sister who looked back at her defiantly.

"No Onee-sama you are not helping and that is final! You have a busy schedule as it is without having to worry about helping me prepare for the Happy Grateful Party as well. Auntie Julie and the 3 Love Me girls and myself have it all sorted. Now stop fretting and go and get ready for your party tonight!" the 9 year old doll firmly put her foot down as Kyoko looked on, begging her sister with her eyes.

Kyoko sighed as her attention was taken as Toru toddled into the room giggling as Kuon came chasing after him.

"I'm gonna get ya, you little monster! Come here." he was crouched, pretending to chase the small child as he toddled faster, screaming his mirth as he stopped and looked back every now and then to check if the man was still chasing him. Then he would turn, toddling off again. Julie followed behind the comical pair as Kyoko smiled lovingly at her two favourite boys.

"So are you ready sweetie?" Julie asked, approaching Kyoko with a warm smile to which she nodded a little dejectedly.

"I suppose so as it seems I've been replaced in my duties." she said as she sighed wistfully.

Maria smiled and Julie laughed softly. Kyoko really had been very busy lately and as the new 'Head' of the Love Me section' as nominated by the other Love Me members (Mimori didn't get a vote as the Love Me pet) and agreed on by her father she found less work coming her way. She knew the other girls were doing it so she could spend time with Toru. Now with Mimori on the task force they were splitting it almost evenly between the three of them.

She had to admit the picture of a pink jumpsuit wearing Mimori as she unlocked a drain had made her giggle for a while. Yet now she was feeling a little left out as the planning for the Happy grateful Party was going ahead without her. It had been her and Maria's thing they had always done together and she had really enjoyed doing it. Even though she knew she was busy, she was feeling a little insecure as they refused to let her help.

"Sweetie please, for this year just let us sort out the party. We're not trying to replace you but this year is a big year for both you and Toru. You're finally becoming an adult and Toru will be celebrating his first birthday. We all want this to be a special night for you both. As the guests of honour we can't ask you to help. You do you understand, don't you?" she asked, placing her strong, firm hand beneath Kyoko's chin and made her face her as she searched her eyes.

She saw the sadness Kyoko was trying to hide. The sorrow at the loss of her enjoyment of working together with Maria, but also the happiness there at how he now had people who thought she was worth having this party. They cared for her. Julie smiled as she kissed the young woman's cheeks.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman Kyoko. I know you understand even if you don't want to. Now let's go and start getting you ready. The Love Me troop will be here took Kyoko's hand and headed for the stairs as 'The Witch' Jelly Woods appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We're all ready for you, Kyoko-chan." she called as she smiled down at the people in the entrance hall.

"Already! Don't we still have 4 hours yet?" Kuon asked as he stared at them all in wonder.

"Of course! Just enough time to make Kyoko beautiful." Julie added, smiling at Kyoko while Kuon scowled.

"Then she really needs no time at all. She is already beautiful." Kyoko turned crimson as Julie smiled down at her son.

"I agree but a lady likes to look nice for special occasions such as this."

So Kyoko was dragged up the stairs to her room for a complete makeover by Jelly and Julie. She would never complain and neither would Ren for that matter. Three and a half hours later she stood at the top of the stairs, once more looking down. Tonight was the release of Sho's PV so of course Lory, Ren and herself had been invited along with all the extras that had taken part.

Ren wanted to rush up those stairs, lock Kyoko in a room and never let another man lay eyes on her again. She had been beautiful for a long time. She was the only one who couldn't see that. Yet tonight? She went beyond beauty. The scarlet red dress on her was like a waking dream where perfection was made reality. The heart shaped neckline fitted her figure to perfection showing off her not large but wonderful cleavage. There was one strap on her right shoulder made up of a multitude of red silk roses each with a large pearl in the centre.

The flowers wrapped over her shoulder down her back and under her arm to meet again in a large loop below the wrapped waist. The dress was soft, light and flowing right to the floor. Even though they couldn't see her endless legs the dress still gave you the impression of long, slim legs stretching on for miles. Silk gloves in the same colour stretched up her arms to her elbow. The diamond butterfly bracelet and necklace set the outfit off perfectly with her hair artistically arranged with a diamond butterfly comb. Kuon just stared.

"Aren't you going to say something Kuon? If you don't like it I can change?" Kyoko asked nervously as she stood before him now at the bottom of the stairs.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't mouth opened and closed but no words came out as he looked down upon this ethereal beauty before him.

"Are you OK, Kuon?"

He was scaring her. Was he sick? Was something wrong? The other people assembled giggled and Julie outright laughed at her.

"Iest sans voix." Julie said, grinning as Kuon turn red and looked away from Kyoko for the first time.

"Pardon?" Kyoko asked, looking at Julie.

"Translated that means 'He is speechless,' my dear." Julie said with a delighted smile as she looked at Kyoko who still looked a little worried.

"But why would he be speechless?" Kyoko asked as the rest of the company now laughed outright too. Kuon finally found his voice.

"Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror?" he asked softly as she shook her head.

"No. Julie said I was not to look until they said so. Does it look that bad?" she asked looking down at the dress.

She thought it was beautiful, but maybe it didn't suit her, what with being rather plain. Kuon scowled at his mother.

"So you dress her up and refuse to let her see? May I ask why?" Julie walked quickly over to both of them as Sebastian wheeled in a large, covered mirror.

"Because my dear, Kyoko's outfit is only half complete without its partner." she turned them both to the large mirror and nodded.

Sebastian pulled the large sheet of the looking glass. Ren and Kyoko stared at the picture they made together.

Kuon was wearing a collarless, buttonless white tux with a scarlet waistcoat beneath along with a scarlet tie over a half collar shirt. Black dress shoes completed the look as Julie placed the white, faux fur wrap around Kyoko's shoulders. No one denied that the outfits were a pair. No matter how different, they looked stunning together.

"No butterfly can fly with one wing, my children, but with two wings they can reach a whole new world entirely." Joining their hands together she stood back as everyone present: Kanae, Chiori, Maria and Kuu admired Julie's work.

"This is my newest range and you will be the first to model it. As such it's called 'Sweet Butterfly: The Kyoko range.' So, what do you think?" Kyoko stared at her dumbfounded.

"You made this for me?" she asked slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Julie laid her hands and head on Kyoko's shoulder.

"My dear I have designed an entire line with you in mind. You are my 'Sweet Butterfly' so I named it as such. I was hoping you and your friends would be my models when I release it in January." she looked at Kanae and Chiori who both nodded vehemently. They too wanted to look as stunning as Kyoko did at that moment.

"Moko-san and Chiori-chan would be the perfect models for these clothes." Kyoko said as she looked at herself again, hardly believing her eyes that she could look like this. Her hand was squeezed warmly as she looked up into Kuon's eyes.

"You are so the perfect model and I refuse to hear otherwise."

She just nodded and Julie hugged her.

"Have you done Dad's clothes too?" Kyoko asked as Julie frowned.

"That old kidnapper! I would just be wasting my time."

As if to prove her point happy, jolly music started up as Lory appeared. Skipping down the stairs with a walking stick on his head, a brown top hat, long flush purple velvet tail coat and a strange multi-colored waistcoat. Below that he wore a large golden bow tie, cream trousers and brown dress shoes. He was singing and humming merrily to himself as they all looked on in wonder at the man.

"Erm Dad are you going dressed like that?" Kyoko asked as she watched him skip toward her.

"Oh my sweetheart you look stunning! To answer your question, yes I am. Do you like it?" Kyoko looked at his honest earnest eyes and bit back any remark she may have wanted to say.

"It's a pretty colour." she said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Willie Wonka!" Kuu suddenly shouted as he laughed ans Lory smiled wide.

"I couldn't for the life of me remember who you were dressing as. It's just hit me: Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Kuu looked thoroughly pleased as he and Lory then went off on a tangent of how much they had enjoyed that film as children. Kuon just continued to stare at her as the mirror was pulled away by Sebastian.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The night was a huge success and this was widely considered to be Sho's best work yet. Everyone was captivated by the young actress who arrived on the arm of Takarada Lory along with Tsuruga Ren. Before long they were asking questions about the two outfits the pair had worn, getting them to stand together and pose for photos. Kuon was ever thankful for his mother. This way they had reason to appear together without the worries that their relationship would be found out.

Kyoko was amazed at Sho's new maturity as he spoke with them all, including Kuon, shaking his hand and thanking him for his hard work. Kyoko watched and felt proud of both men. Kuon's gentleman smile was there but it wasn't his deathly smile. Even though they would never be friends she saw that they were trying hard for her. When he asked to have a private word with Kyoko, Kuon agreed. Moving away, Sho faced Kyoko.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while. It will be released later this week and I start my world tour on the 15th January."

Now Kyoko knew for certain she had left behind her hatred for her old friend. She was truly happy for him as she hugged him.

"I'm sure you will do wonderfully Sho, you really are a talented musician." he nodded at her compliments and sighed giving his sad smile.

"It's actually come at the right time...I think I need some time away from you, far away. Not forever you understand just until I can sort my head out a little." After realising Kuon's feelings for her and seeing things in a new light, she knew why Sho needed to get away. She understood and nodded.

"I understand Sho and I wish you all the luck in the world."

He smiled, a true smile this time. Her understanding meant a lot to him as he grinned mischievously.

"You better be a leading lady by the time I get back,u know Kyoko, otherwise you will be lagging behind since I'm going international."

She laughed at him. Before this would have been seen as a deathly challenge now it was nothing more than a friendly rivalry.

"Don't you worry, Sho. When you get back, you won't know what's hit you." she said with a cheeky grin as he grinned back then looked serious.

"Don't change too much Kyoko-chan. Believe me when I tell you this; you're perfect just the way you are." He smiled and walked away.

when Sho's new song was released 2 months later, it would make Kyoko smile when the title and song was just that: 'Just the Way You Are'.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

To the fans and the press, the new PV was amazing. It was his best work yet in the opinions of the 5 ladies and 2 men that sat watching it at the Takarada house. It was proof of just how much the young girl had grown into a fine young woman and mother. Toru gurgled and bounced, watching the TV screen as he clapped his hands calling Mama and Dada from Kanae's lap where he was sitting.

"Who is he calling Dada?" Mimori asked softly.

She had found all of the people in the room strangely welcoming, even if they worked her hard. They never asked her for anything that they themselves wouldn't or hadn't done before. Even though Kanae was sharp tongued and sometimes moody, she answered questions and spoke to her if spoken to.

Chiori was the easier to get along with, yet Mimori found her worship of Kyoko odd. She was glad that even after her silly stunt even the famous Hizuri couple accepted her mostly. She had even been involved in the planning of the up and coming Happy Grateful Party which she had been invited to. Even though the work was tiring, the uniform was disgusting and people who had once pretended to be her friends would now talk behind her back, she was rather thankful for her new life. For some crazy reason amongst these super famous, mix of oddball actors, models, designers, President and other staff, she no longer felt as alone as she once may have. With the Akatoki agency it had all been about money and power. Here there was a lot more in between with LME she realised...she was finally loved.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hello sweeties hope you are all well**

**Comments and reviews please**


	25. Happy Grateful Party part 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**sorry it has taken so long to update I got writer's block**

**which is horrible I have to say but after starting a new story today**

**it just seemed to flow so much easier**

**thank you so much for all your reviews and support**

**you're all wonderful**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

December was a busy month and even though she was upset at not being allowed to help with the Happy Grateful Party, Kyoko had little time to think about it. She and Toru had been asked to model for some more baby brand commercials. Toru was now doing a children's clothing magazine with her for the Winter/Spring season and she was also filming a 3 part drama called 'Coming Home for Christmas' which she was really enjoying as Ren was the leading man. It wasn't a romance but the story of how one family travelled from all corners to be together for Christmas Day. Kyoko was playing the younger sister who sat waiting for her elder brother played by Ren to arrive.

Toru was going from strength to strength too. His walking was getting stronger everyday and he was even trying to run a little, which made them all laugh as he just toddled faster. His vocabulary was still expanding at an alarming rate as he learnt new words almost daily or so it seemed. Even if he couldn't say them correctly most of the time they were understandable. His new favourite game was football and they would all spend hours in the entrance hall or gardens when it was too cold outside.

On the 22nd December Kuon took Kyoko and Toru on a day trip to Hokkaido especially to see the snow. They spent a fun few hours playing around with Toru before going back to the private hot springs hotel Kuon had booked for spent some family time in the private hot springs before returning on the 23rd. Kyoko almost felt like she was being kept away from the Happy Grateful Party but whenever Mimori told her that it was a special occasion not only for Toru but her, she allowed them to work around her. Besides she couldn't think of a better distraction than Kuon.

**December 24****th**

Kyoko and Toru had firmly been taken by Julie to her house and they would not be returning to their own home before the party started as everything was under control. At 6:45 pm Kuon arrived in a limo to collect his parents and small family. Again Kyoko had been prepared by Julie and Jelly. Even Toru was wearing a small, black fitted tux with white shirt and shimmering blue bow-tie and waistcoat. None of them could get over how cute he looked as he toddled around. When Kuon arrived, Kyoko was already wrapped in a floor length black cloak with a large hood. It was thick and fur lined and she refused to remove it to show him her dress no matter how much he begged.

Julie and Kuu stood and laughed as Ren, dressed in the same black tux and shimmering blue waistcoat as Toru but with a tie a darker blue, begged and pleaded with the young lady. She simply said he would see it soon enough. It was a short trip to the Takarada mansion and people were arriving in cars and limos as valets and drivers took them to the arranged area. The Hizuri extended family entered together. People turned and smiled seeing Ren holding Toru in their matching outfits. Maria squealed with glee when she saw her little brother, promptly taking him from Ren she took him to meet his Uncle Tiger and her own father who had come over specially to spend her birthday together.

Ren smiled down at Kyoko as an assistant helped Julie remove her coat and Ren handed over his own and Toru's.

"Do I get to see your dress now, princess?" he asked quietly as she looked around the room, smiling at people she knew and keeping her eyes on Toru.

This year it seemed entire families had been invited. Two of the large dining rooms had been turned into soft play areas for the children as servers now carried not only alcohol but soft drinks for the children,.Kyoko smiled at Kuon, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Do you think you have been a good boy?" she asked softly.

The smile he gave her would have knocked out any other woman but Kyoko stood firmly as the assistant came behind her and she allowed him to slowly remove her cloak. Kuon had wanted to do it so he pouted slightly but as her dress wrapped figure came into view, he was too awed to pout for long. The shimmering, strapless light blue party dress was revealed before him and again for a few moments she took his breath and voice away. In fact, the whole room was captured in that single moment, staring at the beautiful young woman.

Even the assistant seemed astounded as he stood there, her heavy, black cloak still in his hand as he stood, staring at the beautiful creature who had emerged from it. Kuon bowed low to her and she curtseyed back, breaking the magical effect her appearance seemed to have had on the gathered guests. There were very few people in the room who hadn't already guessed what was going on between the two young people now descending into the hall itself. Even the public and reporters had caught onto the young couples possible relationship, but as none of their friends or coworkers would speak of the matter it was still an unknown mystery.

Kanae, Mimori and Chiori watched her enter in the sparkly and stunning shimmering blue dress the same colour as Ren's and Toru's waistcoats. It had a sweetheart neckline with crystal beading adorned along the full bust and slanting, wrapped bodice. The sleek skirt draped over her body in full length to the floor in beautiful folds. Shimmering blue sandals with 5 inch heels made it so she was standing just above Ren's shoulder height.

As Maria went running back with Toru to admire her Onee-sama, Mimori spoke softly. She herself was wearing a beautiful pink dress Julie had given her for the occasion. She had made Kanae and Chiori's for them also along with Maria's. They all looked stunning in the Sweet Butterfly range.

"It seems you were correct, I can see who Toru was calling Dada rather clearly." she added as she watched Ren sweep Toru into his arms as the child laughed joyfully.

"She never truly wanted Sho at all, did she?" Mimori added, almost silently.

Both Chiori and Kanae shook their heads as Mimori lowered hers. She had been racked more and more by guilt as she realised the hurt she had put Kyoko through. Not only with her stupid press scheming concerning Toru but also long before then, by scheming with Sho or during the first Sho PV filming. She had been so wrong and now she was struggling with herself on how to make it right.

The night was an astounding success just as it was the year before. Having entire families there was a little different but very enjoyable as the children added flare. Lory had planned it all with them in mind from the entertainers to having trained staff to watch over them and care for them. There was even a sleeping room so the younger children could sleep while watched by Alma the housekeeper.

Kyoko and Kuon were everywhere as they spoke to everyone, but as Kanae watched smiling they were never far apart. Kuon would never be more than 5 steps away from Kyoko. Even when asked about their relationship they would avoid the question or give a diplomatic answer though as the clock struck 10 and Maria finished playing her beautiful piano piece, Lory asked for everyone's attention as Kyoko and Kuon took to the stage together.

"Good evening, everyone." Ren called out across the room as Kyoko stood next to him. Toru had gone to sleep just after 8:30 so they were alone on stage together.

"We would like to thank you all for coming tonight. This party was set up last year by our beautiful hosts, Maria and Kyoko. Sadly this year Kyoko was removed from the planning committee for the simple fact that she was too busy in her new role as a mother and with her career. Yet this was not the only reason as in 2 hours the beautiful woman you see beside me and her wonderful son will be turning 18 and 1 all on the same night." the crowd clapped and Kyoko blushed as Kuon called her beautiful.

"I know a lot of you this evening have been asking questions about the relationship between Kyoko and myself. I'm sure you've noticed we have been skipping over the matter." the crowd giggled as everyone had noticed the lack of real answers to this question.

"Well it's not that we didn't want to speak of it, but we decided that we wanted to tell you all as a whole. With that in mind, we asked for this small slot in the schedule to clear up the matter. The truth is.." At that second a loud crying split the air as Maria carried a crying Toru onto the stage. Ren immediately reached out for the crying infant as Kyoko quickly spoke to Maria who informed her one of the other children had woken crying and woke Toru also. She nodded as the crowd waited for the small on stage conference to be completed.

"I'm sorry about that." Ren said smiling as he approached the microphone again now carrying the sleepy Toru who as soon as he was safely in Ren's arms had become silent.

"Well...I've completely forgotten my train of thought." Ren said as he smiled and laughed to himself as Lory shouted.

"THE TRUTH IS?"

Ren smiled as he took Kyoko's hand in his while still holding Toru. The crowd below didn't need to hear him say it, it was clear from the way they had been looking at each other, how happy they were together and how Toru was with them both.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, the truth is we would like to announce that Kyoko and I are in fact a couple." The crowd burst into applause and there were lots of stamping and whistling led by Kuu and Lory as Ren grinned broadly. Kyoko blushed cutely as he kissed her cheek and the colour grew darker as the small voice of Toru rang out over the microphone,

"Mama, Dada ***chu*" **

The crowd cued and simpered as the couple on stage both kissed the child and made their exit off the stage for the band to take their place. Kyoko was amazed by everyone congratulating them. She had been worried about making it known to the party guests but it seemed most, if not all of them had already guessed or known they were together just by how happy they were. Lory had already given the official statement for the press which would be released tomorrow with a very wonderful picture of the young family if he did say so himself.

As midnight neared Toru who was now not that sleepy after his nap was greeting people from Ren's arms. Ren spoke of how Toru was like a son to him and Julie couldn't be prouder of her own son. Kuu who was standing near his wife watched the tears in her eyes as he squeezed her arm gently.

"Now my love don't be upset. We are here so we can watch them grow into a wonderful couple. When the time comes and he is finally ready he will tell them all and we can all come out together." Julie gave her husband a weak smile.

"I know Kuu I'm just so proud of him. He has become such a wonderful man and we weren't there to watch him. I just feel like we have missed so much." She buried her face into her husband's shoulder as he held her closely. Picking his words carefully, he stroked her back before he said,

"You know Jules I think we have seen the best part of that growth. He grew up so well because of the woman beside him. That's been two years and we have been lucky enough to have parts of him during that time. If it hadn't been for Kyoko I doubt he would have had the strength to do that special DVD for us. Without both Kyoko and Toru, he would have never been able to face us even now. I'm not only proud of him, but of both of them. They complete each other just like you said. No butterfly can fly with one wing, but with two wings they can reach a whole new world entirely." Julie nodded happily her tears now dry as together they watched the couple stepping out into the world as two wings of one being.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hello sweeties hope you are all well**

**I hope this chapter is OK for you**

**there will be more of the party**

**and birthday celebrations next chapter :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	26. Happy Grateful Party part 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect my new beta reader Rochelle Diall is working her way through my work but as you can understand there is a bit of it to go through and that's not even starting on Living for her**

**(God now I feel evil -_-)**

**Hello my sweeties :)**

**so midnight onwards :P**

**Enjoy..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

As midnight approached no one failed to notice as Ren got more and more nervous. Kyoko took his hand softly and he jumped.

"What's wrong Ren?" she asked as Toru now in Kyoko's arms leaned on her shoulder, his eyes and smile showed how he once again was becoming sleepy.

Just the simple feeling of her holding his hand made him feel calmer.

"It's nothing princess, I just have a bad feeling your Dad is planning something." Kyoko giggled as she too looked around. Lory was nowhere in sight.

"I'll be right back." he said kissing her hand and walking off towards one of the side rooms.

Kyoko shook her head and was instantly caught up in a conversation with Ogata. Kanae and Chiori where standing with Yashiro watching the couple.

"1,000 yen says he's going to propose to her at midnight." Chiori said smiling as Kanae thought about the possibility before turning to Chiori.

"Your on! 1,000 yen says it's something else. He doesn't want to rush her and if he was going to propose he would have left there coupling announcement til then also." Chiori nodded her head at these words.

"I still think he's going to propose." Yashiro just stood there gaping at the women.

"Are you really betting on whether our friends are going to propose or not?" he asked, shock showing on his face as he stared at them. Kanae smiled.

"Yeah, you in?" she asked with a cheeky glint in her eyes as Yashiro grabbed Chiori's outstretched hand.

"1,000 yen says he doesn't propose tonight but he will within the next 3 months." the small crowd laughed as the clock struck midnight.

Party cannons exploded from 8 different places around the room, filling the air with shimmering stars as they rained down upon the guests. The grand doors opened as trumpets blared, revealing Lory on a pure white horse. He was leading along a small, dapple grey pony and a spotted miniature Shetland, both with large red ribbons around their necks. Ren who had returned to Kyoko's side without him realising sighed audibly, making Kyoko jump slightly as the band struck up the tune for Happy Birthday and the crowd began to sing along. Two cakes were brought in from either side of the room. Toru's was a knight on a spotted horse while Kyoko's was a large number 18.

Even as they sang, the crowd made a walkway for Lory who was happily singing along while riding through the room towards his daughter and grandson. Maria appeared beside Kyoko ushered over by uncle Tiger.

"Oh God what's he doing now?" Maria asked completely embarrassed while Kyoko just laughed.

"Well you were right Ren, he was planning something." she turned to Ren who held out a large Bouquet of roses all large and beautiful Queen Rosas.

"Happy Birthday. princess." he said kissing her lips softly, just as Lory got close enough to speak to them also.

"Can you put my daughter down long enough for me to wish her Happy Birthday too!" Lory asked as he pouted.

"What's the point of my big entrance if you steal my limelight." everyone around laughed and chuckled as Lory smiled down at his small family.

Kyoko blushed again and Ren smiled, wrapping his arm around Kyoko's waist as Toru, now completely awake after the confetti and the horse and ponies, was giggling.

"Now my little beauties." Lory said leaning forwards.

"What's a prince and princess without his or her own pony?" Maria's eyes opened wide as she looked at the little dapple grey pony.

"Really?" She shouted excitedly as she looked ready to run over to the pony but hung back a little.

"Really." Lory added his eyes sparkling as Maria ran forwards, slowing as she approached the pony before throwing her arms around its neck as it snorted good naturedly.

Putting Toru down she held his hand and walked him over to the miniature Shetland. He was nervous but with encouragement she managed to get him to stroke the small pony with the biggest smile on his little face. The crowd clapped and after a few minutes the ponies and Lory's horse were walked from the room. Lory promised Maria and Toru they would both be getting lessons and that he had stables built with all the needed amenities on his own estate.

When everyone had calmed down, the candles were blown out and the cakes were placed and cut Lory turned to Kyoko. She was surrounded now by her closest friends and family. They all hugged her and Toru. Most of the presents would be given tomorrow evening at a family party Lory had planned for them, but still it seemed there were some presents to be given tonight. Ren stepped forwards with a large rectangular gift wrapped in silver paper with a white bow. Handing it to Kyoko she looked at him and everyone else.

"This is a joint present from me and your father. I wanted something special I could give you, a memory that would last forever. So we have worked together and this is what we came up with." She looked a little confused as Lory smiled.

"It was mainly Kuon's idea, I just helped with some little things along the way."

Kyoko nodded as she slowly ripped off the paper. Everyone around them was watching as she pulled the paper apart and gasped. Silent tears began to pour from her eyes as she took in the meaning of what she was holding. She threw her arms around Kuon's neck and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She cried as he held her tight smiling.

"I would do anything for you Kyoko." he whispered as she released him and jumped at Lory too, thanking him in the same way.

Losing patience Kanae finally snapped.

"Mo! Let us in on the good news, would you?" she said as Kyoko, trying to control her excitement fully unwrapped what now appeared to be a book and handed it to her best friend.

All eyes in the little circle looked down at what Kanae held in her hands. It was a script, but what made it so special was the note attached securely to the front

'Kyoko's Début'

Then the name of the production on the front of the script

'Beauty and the Beast'

'A Modern day Retelling'

Kanae and the everyone else all smiled. This was the perfect present for Kyoko. They all knew it as she again was in Ren's arms still stammering her thank you.

"She finally got her princess role." Kanae half whispered as she watched Ren spinning Kyoko around.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The next day was a slow start. The party ended at half past one in the morning when all the guests had finally gone home. It was just after 9 when Toru woke, Kuon silently slipped from the bed, trying not to wake Kyoko as he slipped into the nursery and picked up his giggling son.

"What are you up to, you little monster?" he playfully growled as Toru bounced in his arms.

"Who's a big boy, huh? Who's a big boy?" he said, tickling his tummy and sides before blowing raspberries on his neck.

"Who's a big one year old?" Toru's laughter got louder the more he and Kuon played as Kuon instantly began the morning routine, changing Toru's nappy first before looking through his closet for some clothes for his little man.

Kyoko watched from the doorway as Kuon played, tickled and dressed their son. She loved to watch them together and even though she berated herself, she couldn't help but wonder if one day she would be watching Kuon do this with their real children?

She shook her head, clearing the thought. Yes she was his girlfriend, but did she have any right to think about that? Ren turned with the fully dressed Toru only to stop in shock at the sight of her smiling form as she leant against the doorframe, watching them.

"Morning" she said with a sweet smile that made his heart skip. As his momentary shock left him he smiled back at her.

"Good morning, princess." he walked over and kissed her softly as she smiled up at him. Kyoko kissed Toru, who kissed her back giggling.

"Mama hugs." he said as he reached out for her and she took him from Kuon.

"Good morning my angel. Are you ready for your birthday party?" Toru smiled and nodded.

Even if he wasn't sure what his birthday party was, Lory and Maria had been talking about it for so long that even Toru had picked up on the excitement it created.

Between the two of them, they kept Toru playing while they each showered and dressed before walking down for breakfast with the family and friends who had spent the night. Kyoko was amazed that nearly all the mess and set up from the night before had gone. A few people were still running around tidying up. They all bowed to the couple and Toru as they entered one of the dining rooms. Julie, Kuu, Lory and Ogata sat at the table eating and talking as Kuu put away his usual 50 portions .Julie insisted she help Toru as she had finished her breakfast. She fished out one of the presents from the pile, checking that it was OK before she allowed Toru to rip the present open. Kyoko just smiled at the bib and crown set saying 'Number One Birthday Boy.'

Kyouko smiled. Now both of her men were number one. Kuon and Kyoko sat, joining in the conversation when required but mostly listening to the others talk. Slowly Chiori, Kanae, Yashiro and even Mimori filtered into the room. Maria it seemed was already up and out with her pony Apple with Sebastian watching over her. The conversation slowly turned to Kyoko's début, and Kuon couldn't help but smile at the far away look his girlfriend got as Lory started talking about the beautiful love story.

"So we all know Kyoko will be playing Belle." Yashiro said nodding to her as she smiled back.

"Have the other cast members been decided?" Lory smiled as Ren cleared his throat.

"Well I'm playing the beast" there was a shocked silence as Lory smiled

"Well that was a given. We all know you'd be a monster to any leading man who played against Kyoko-chan from now on." Yashiro said matter of factly as everyone laughed. They had all thought it though only Yashiro had the courage to say it out loud.

"There are also roles for Kanae-san and Chiori-san." Ogata said softly.

The Love Me women were excited to be working together.

"And also if Mimori-san is looking to expand her horizons there's a role for her too." All eyes turned to the silent girl at the end of the table, who looked stunned. Looking between Lory who had spoken and Kyoko who's début it was she said quietly.

"I don't think that would be wise." Kyoko looked shocked.

"But why wouldn't it, Mimori-san?" She asked as all eyes looked between the two girls.

"Because you nearly lost your career because of me. Offering me a chance to expand my own career in your début just seems wrong."

Kyoko thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, at this point she wasn't angry with Mimori. The girl was working hard and was doing well with LME. Kanae and Chiori both spoke well of her.

"Mimori-san, sometimes we have to put our past behind us and move forwards, no matter how uncertain or bad our pasts may be. As long as we strive to make our futures better than we are already doing the right thing. Don't give up on an opportunity because of who you were. Instead, grasp it with both hands because of who you're going to be."

Everyone at the table took deep breaths

_How could one so young be so wise?_

Lory wondered and not for the first time as Chiori elbowed Mimori who with tears in her eyes nodded and the happy talk continued. Chiori leaned over and whispered into Mimori's ear. tHe girl smiled and nodded. Kyoko smiled at Kanae who nodded to her, she felt good.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was a little later that day as everyone was walking down to the newly built stables that Kuon snuck Kyoko away from the group and into the ornamental gardens.

"Kuon what are we doing?" she asked laughing as they stopped running and sat on a bench inside one of the circular pagodas. Together Kuon tried to regain his breath as he smiled at the girl he loved.

"I just wanted to give you something." he answered quietly as he pulled a small blue box from his pocket.

Opening the box for her, it held a ring of 2 interlocking platinum bands with 12 diamonds on one band. The engraving read, 'Today, Tomorrow, and Always.'

Inside the band with diamonds the engraving there read,

Kuon & Kyoko.

Kuon watched as Kyoko covered her mouth with one hand, tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Kuon and the beautiful ring.

"This is my promise, Kyoko. I cannot with a clear mind ask you to marry me when I've yet to tell the world who I truly am, but as soon as I have completed my purpose this is my promise that I will ask you to be my wife. Will you accept and wear my promise ring, Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded since she didnt trust herself to speak at that moment as Kuon slowly slipped the ring out of the box and onto Kyoko's finger. Then he kissed her hand.

"When I am worthy of you Kyoko, I promise I will make you my wife." she flung her arms around him and held him tight.

"No matter what you call yourself Kuon I will always love you. I've never not thought of you as not worthy." They stayed in each other's embrace for awhile, simply being happy together.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sorry guys no wedding bells just yet hehe :P**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


End file.
